


Fra amore e paura

by AkaneMikael



Series: Paura dei legami, terrore di perderlo [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Karim ora sta con Zizou, ma non riesce a lasciarsi andare a pieno e nonostante sia quello che ha sempre sognato e lo ama alla follia, va lo stesso con James ogni tanto. Ma per quale motivo? Cosa c'è dietro questo strano atteggiamento?





	1. Quello che tutti vogliono sapere

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic l’ho scritta nel corso del 2015/16, mano a mano che avevo una scena in mente che riguardava Karim, la scrivevo in prima persona, è tutta dal suo punto di vista e prende in esame vari aspetti, come la relazione un po’ strana che ha con Zizou, il suo legarsi (usare) James, l’amicizia con Cristiano, i problemi vari a calcio e poi i miglioramenti, l’arrivo di Zizou in panchina, la realizzazione del suo grande sogno, il rapporto con lui che diventa proprio quello che sognava, la sua incapacità di goderselo a pieno e quell’assurda ricerca di James che apparentemente non ha senso, ma che piano piano viene spiegata, finchè, alla fine, non affronta il suo problema coi legami e con l’amore. Come sempre scrivo di getto, mescolando fatti reali a fantasia, calcio ad amore e soprattutto come sempre parlo di vari tipi di relazioni, vari tipi di sentimenti, vari modi di vivere l’amore. Perché Karim stimola sempre un sacco di cose, per me è una grande fonte d’ispirazione. Spero che la fic vi piaccia, è già completa e conta 17 capitoli che metterò piano piano… è un diretto seguito dell’altra che ho scritto ‘I mille modi di vivere le relazioni’, dove appunto parlavo sempre di Karim e del suo vivere i propri sentimenti per chi gli stava intorno, come è arrivato a quello strano rapporto con James e come si è messo con Zizou… insomma, se avete letto quella, capite un po’ meglio questa.  
> Nell’insieme si parla di far maturare ed evolvere Karim, il quale ha un carattere particolare ed ha una paura cronica dei legami veri.  
> Riuscirà a vincerla e maturare?  
> Buona lettura  
> Baci Akane (su fb: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/)

1\. QUELLO CHE TUTTI VOGLIONO SAPERE

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/83a199339fcfb0a13c2e739fe9c7c51b/tumblr_nzoe4sOnRD1rmdmxco1_540.jpg)

  
Affondo e affondo e affondo ancora.  
Il suo piccolo buco stretto mi risucchia, mi stringe e mi fa impazzire.  
Sento il mio cazzo crescere ad ogni spinta ed uscita, ogni colpo che gli do l’eccitazione cresce, la voglia esplode e si espande in tutte le parti del mio corpo.  
Elettricità.  
Mi mordo il labbro mentre i colpi sono sempre più forti e profondi, il mondo sfuma, rimane solo il mio cazzo nel suo culo e poi le mie mani sui suoi fianchi, le dita nella su carne e gemo, gemo sempre più forte, gemo insieme a lui fino a che non ho le vertigini, mi sembra di cadere giù in picchiata, perdo la consistenza del mio stesso corpo e ad un certo punto premo come un disperato in lui e rimango lì, in quel punto perfetto, dove sento tutto, tutto fino a scoppiare. Mi tendo come se fossi attraversato da un fulmine e mi sembra di svenire, per un momento.  
Poco dopo mi accascio, è come se mi staccassero la spina e non avessi un briciolo di forza per stare su.  
Mi appoggio a lui cingendogli la vita da dietro, le labbra aperte ansimano contro il suo collo, anche il suo corpo è sudato e freme come il mio, ha avuto l’orgasmo prima di me, ma deve essere stato intenso.  
Poco dopo si gira lentamente ed io esco da lui allentando la presa, lascio che mi raddrizzi e che si sistemi fra le mie braccia, mi circonda il collo e la testa e me la nasconde contro di sé, mi bacia la tempia ed è così dolce, così dolce che sospirando mi alzo, lo guarda da vicino, turbato, preso, scosso, e lo bacio senza dire nulla.  
Lui ricambia, intreccia la lingua alla mia ed i nostri sapori si confondono. Lui sa sempre di dolce, in qualche modo.  
Credo che beva sempre cose dolci ed extra zuccherate.  
Il dolce l’assocerò sempre a lui.  
Sempre.  
E proprio mentre lo bacio, lo stringo più forte facendolo aderire a me, lo spingo contro gli armadietti e continuo a stringerlo, possedendo ancora la sua bocca, come se la sua dolcezza potesse diventare mia.  
Non so quanto lo tengo a me e lo bacio, lo faccio e basta.  
E poi mi stacco di pochi centimetri, respiro il suo stesso respiro, mi imprimo i suoi occhi meravigliosi all’ingiù, occhi da cerbiatto, e mormoro:  
\- Andiamo da me? - Non è per scopare, l’ho appena fatto, un paio di ore mi bastano per recuperare, ma credo di essere a posto.  
\- Non ti va di stare solo? - E lui lo capisce, capisce perché glielo chiedo.  
Non per scopare, ma perché mi piace stare con lui, ho bisogno di stare con lui. Con lui perché è dolce. E’ semplicemente dolce ed a me serve, serve quella dolcezza, quel calore, quel sorriso.  
Voglio tenerlo con me un paio d’ore fino a che non mi calmo e non divento caldo come lo è lui.  
A volte pensare è terribile e con lui non penso.  
Annuisco colpevole e lui fa quello che io adoro.  
Sorride.  
Mi carezza le labbra con le sue ed annuisce.  
\- Allora credo sia meglio vestirci, non trovi? - Scendo con le mani sui suoi fianchi e lo bacio a fior di labbra.  
\- Se proprio insisti. - Il sorriso torna anche su di me, breve, veloce, ma torna.  
Comincio a pensare che questo ragazzino sia una benedizione.  
  


**

  
’Sei a casa?’  
Mi arriva un sms di James dopo che ho guardato l’intervista che ho fatto qualche giorno fa e che han trasmesso stasera, l’ho anche registrata per rivederla nel dettaglio e vedere se qualcosa può essere frainteso, ma mi sembra di essere stato chiaro nel spiegare il grande equivoco.  
Blocco l’imMagine e gli rispondo.  
‘Sì’  
Telegrafico come sempre.  
Dopo l’intervista che ho registrato, ho guardato la partita di Coppa del Rey della squadra, molti di noi erano in riposo, ma James ha giocato. 70 minuti. Immagino benissimo perché mi stia scrivendo e siccome in questi giorni è stato molto paziente con me e non mi ha chiesto nulla, allora accetterò qualunque cosa mi chiederà.  
‘Posso passare? Sto tornando…’  
Sorrido sorpreso.  
Lui è sposato con una ragazza giovane come lui, ha una figlia dolcissima, ma la loro tradizione e cultura gli impone un certo stile di vita che non presuppone un matrimonio d’amore, non necessariamente… per cui è molto frequente che le famiglie siano tali giusto per modo di dire e che entrambi abbiano amanti. Spesso lo sanno, fra l’altro.  
James è una persona molto bisognosa d’affetto e di contatto fisico ed infatti è sempre appeso al collo di qualcuno ed è innamorato perso di Cris che lo adora, ma come lo adorano più o meno tutti. Anche Mrcelo, Isco e Jese sono dolcissimi con lui, persino io! Ma chi non lo è?  
Solo che James sebbene cerchi contatto con tutti, ama Cris. Senza essere ricambiato in quel senso.  
Ciò ha dato vita a quello che abbiamo io e lui. Che è difficile da spiegare, specie ora.  
‘Ti aspetto!’  
Non sono di molte parole per telefono.  
Poco dopo mi chiama Zizou e sorrido.  
\- Pensavo mi chiamassi prima! - Dico con voce morbida, quella che uso solo con lui.  
\- Non potevo, ero con gli altri… - Quando dice ‘altri’ intende la sua famiglia.  
Ed ecco il punto della mia situazione!  
Sto con Zizou, ci amiamo ed abbiamo una relazione e lui è la mia vita, è importantissimo, non mi risolleverei mai tutte le volte che affondo.  
Però lui ha anche la famiglia che è altrettanto importante e non posso farci nulla.  
Non li metterà mai da parte e Zizou mi piace così. Per cui diciamo che lui è il mio compagno in tempo limitato, però mi basta, me lo faccio bastare, non potrei vivere senza, è impensabile. Prendo quello che può darmi.  
E per il resto… beh, per il resto ho scoperto che c’è James. James da me cerca quello che non può avere da Cris ed io faccio con lui esattamente la stessa cosa. Prendo da lui quello che non posso avere da Zizou.  
La presenza, il calore fisico.  
Non stiamo sempre insieme e non è come essere fidanzati, però ci sono i periodi in cui ne abbiamo bisogno e ci siamo senza discussioni, non mi chiede nulla, non gli chiedo nulla.  
E’ la relazione ideale per me.  
\- Hai visto l’intervista? - Chiedo subito guardando il mio viso nel blocca immagine in tv.  
\- Certo. Hai fatto benissimo, così la faccenda assume tutt’altro volto. Prima molte cose erano state completamente decontestualizzate e penso che al mondo solo io e Valbuena sapessimo la storia completa e precisa. Il mondo pensava che tu fossi complice dei ricattatori, che li conoscevi, che eri stato stronzo con Valbuena… hai fatto bene, perché invece è molto diverso! -  
Annuisco felice che anche Zizou la pensi così. E’ importante saperlo, voglio sentirmelo dire spesso da lui.  
\- Pensi che mi lasceranno in pace? - Chiedo con speranza.  
\- Spero. Sai, quando si riportano dei fatti, delle interviste, le parole che uno dice… beh, finché lo si fa via giornale è un conto. L’articolo viene scritto sempre a modo proprio, mai in modo veritiero e completo, si toglie dal contesto e si fa capire chissà cosa. E’ facile fraintendere. Però se riporti un’intervista in televisione e mostri la persona che parla beh, lì non c’è scampo, capisci? Le cose son così e basta, non si può capire male! - annuisco felice di sentirglielo dire di nuovo.  
\- Ho scelto l’intervista in tv perché me l’hai detto tu, avrei fatto tramite giornale, ma in effetti avevi ragione. Assume un altro aspetto così. Più vero. - Lo sento sorridere lieto e fiero.  
\- Ti sento meglio… - sospiro stendendomi nel divano.  
\- Sì, sono più libero e rilassato. Mi sento molto meglio è vero. -  
\- Ne sono felice. - Dice Zizou con dolcezza. Mi crogiolo nel suo tono e nelle sue parole, non sdolcinate e romantiche, ma dolci in qualche modo.  
Rimaniamo un po’ a parlare di questo, poi ci spostiamo sulla partita e sul fatto che non capiamo come possano esserci degli imbecilli nelle fila del Real Madrid che non controllano la lista degli squalificati.  
Perché vincere una partita di Coppa del Re ed essere eliminati perché hanno usato un giocatore squalificato dalla partita precedente no, cioè, è da inetti.  
\- Ma senti, cosa pensi di Benitez? - Non gliel’ho mai chiesto, ma ora mi sembra il momento adatto. - Io sono perplesso, te lo dico onestamente. Per tante cose… non… non so, non mi convince. E’ come se non avesse carisma e non capisse i giocatori. Carlo lo faceva, per questo si è fatto amare. E poi le sue idee avevano senso! Però le scelte di Benitez secondo me non hanno senso, ma al di là di questo… non so, è lontano anni luce da noi, dalla squadra. Anche Mou prima del suo terzo anno, prima che impazzisse, ci era molto vicino e noi tutti lo adoravamo. Ora… boh, lui non mi sembra un allenatore… - Ho buttato fuori la cosa, in questo periodo ho avuto altro per la testa, ma non avevo certo vissuto in un altro universo. Adesso che sono più libero mi sento di parlarne. Zizou ascolta e dopo dice la sua con la sua solita diplomazia.  
\- Non hai torto. Ho avuto il piacere di lavorare e ammirare il lavoro di molti allenatori, Carlo è unico nel suo genere, entra nel cuore. Con Mou ho avuto molti scontri perché non ascolta niente e nessuno. Ognuno ha i suoi pregi ed i suoi difetti, ma i migliori sono quelli che entrano in sintonia con la squadra, infatti poi vanno male quando e se non lo fanno più. Come dici tu, Mou è un esempio perfetto. Quando si stufa della squadra questa va male, ma finché ce l’ha a cuore è grandioso. Benitez… mah, non è stato un consiglio che ho dato al presidente, però lui era in fissa con lui. Ha preso la lista degli allenatori che han vinto la Champions ed ha contattato tutti, l’unico che ha risposto è stato Benitez. Ecco come ha scelto il successore di Carlo. Io non ero d’accordo. - Però non dice di più, non penso possa pronunciarsi oltre e comunque non lo farebbe. Sospiro e dico che sono perplesso come tutti, poi poco dopo mi arriva un sms che leggo.  
‘Sono arrivato’  
Non suona mai di sera, non so perchè.  
E’ anche raro che James venga da me di notte, in effetti.  
Saluto Zizou che nel frattempo ha guardato da quanto siamo al telefono e realizza che è il caso di andare a dormire.  
Non ci diciamo che ci amiamo, ma ce lo dimostriamo a modo nostro.  
  
Apro e la faccetta triste e imbronciata di James mi fa ridere di gusto, è la prima volta che rido da… beh, l’ultima volta che l’ho fatto ero in allenamento ed ho riso sempre con lui!  
Che potere che ha questo cosetto!  
Lo acchiappo per il collo che circondo col braccio e lo tiro dentro.  
\- Andiamo, facciamo un piano per uccidere quell’affare! -  
James si mette a fare un verso che sembra un miagolio lamentoso ed io gli bacio la testa con un grande schiocco, mi sento euforico e felice per qualche assurda ragione.  
Non so, ho chiarito la cosa a livello mondiale, Zizou è sempre dalla mia parte e James mi ha cercato. Sono felice.  
E’ da un sacco che non mi sentivo così.  
\- Ehi, io sto di merda e tu sei felice? E’ così che funziona? Se sapevo stavo male prima… - La sua spontaneità mi fa morire e rido ancora. Lo lascio andare pizzicandogli il sedere e lui squittisce sedendosi nel mio divano immacolato.  
\- Guarda, sono venuto con quella di parlarne… - Fa poi dopo che gli ho dato qualcosa da bere e mi sono seduto con lui scomposto e comodo. - Però ora che sono qua e che ti vedo così euforico, preferisco lasciar perdere e non rovinare questa bella atmosfera! - Gli do un altro pizzicotto.  
\- Scemo. Se vuoi lamentarti, fallo! - James si stringe nelle spalle.  
\- Ma tu non l’hai mai fatto. Ne hai passate molte, ma non ti sei mai lamentato, sfogato, nulla. Non hai detto mezza parola… io dovrei lamentarmi del fatto che mi toglie al 70esimo tutte le volte senza un motivo? Ho fatto obiettivamente una bella partita, due assist, sfiorato diversi goal. Sono in forma, fisicamente reggo e lui… dovrei lamentarmi di questo? - Così rido di nuovo appoggiando la testa sulle sue gambe e stendendomi sul divano e su di lui. Lui mi carezza la testa come se fossi il suo gatto ed adoro quando lo fa.  
\- L’hai appena fatto. - James ridacchia.  
\- In effetti. Però dai, lasciamo perdere. Se è questo l’andamento del periodo con lui, non posso nemmeno farne una malattia! - Ha anche ragione… in questo mi somiglia. Se le cose stanno così, non si può certo fare nulla.  
\- Tanto non dovrai sopportarlo per molto… - James mi guarda sorpreso.  
\- Dici? - Inarco le sopracciglia ovvio.  
\- Dopo stasera, poi… fuori dalla coppa del re per una svista imbarazzante. Ok che non è colpa sua se non hanno fatto bene la lista dei disponibili, ma seriamente… è successo di molto meno sotto Carlo e l’han mandato via comunque. Vedrai. Fuori dalla Coppa del Re, meno sei dal Barcellona, terzi a nemmeno metà campionato… eh, non dura. Secondo me non dura nemmeno tutto l’anno! -  
James sembra più rilassato all’idea e torna a carezzarmi con più dolcezza.  
\- Speriamo. Non dovevano mandare via Carlo! Ha avuto sfortuna in un minimo periodo dell’anno. - Rido.  
\- Quello più importante! -  
\- Sì, ma erano infortuni! Io, Sergio, Luka… ad un certo punto pure tu! Insomma, nessuno fa miracoli, specie perché i sostituti a parte Isco che sarebbe da titolare, non erano all’altezza! Cioè non erano male, eh? Però… - Capisco cosa vuole dire e finisco la frase per lui.  
\- Non abbastanza da fargli vincere lo stesso le partite importanti in questione…. - Concludo.  
\- Specie nel centrocampo, più che altro… Luka è irrimpiazzabile… - Concordo pienamente con lui.  
\- Per questo ci siamo tutti schierati con Carlo. Non è mai successo, siamo sempre rimasti esterni a queste scelte, ma questa volta ci siam tutti schierati. Però non è servito a nulla. Adesso raccoglie quello che semina! Non è facile gestire un club del genere. Non tutti possono. - Ne parliamo ancora un po’ e dopo di che James si spegne, al che lo occhieggio e noto che fissa lo schermo dove c’è la mia faccia ferma.  
\- Hai registrato la tua intervista? - Arrossisco.  
\- Volevo rivederla a mente fredda. - James fa un sorriso malizioso.  
\- Pensavo volessi farmela vedere… -  
\- Capisci il francese? - James fa una smorfia.  
\- Nemmeno mezza parola… - Così ridiamo e decido di spiegargli cosa ho detto. Non gli ho mai spiegato cosa è successo, nessuna delucidazione.  
Ora prendo e gli spiego tutto. Così, di punto in bianco, senza che nemmeno me l’ha chiesto. E lo faccio volentieri, con piacere.  
Lui ascolta tutto ed alla fine conclude con un filino di voce, serio e attento.  
\- In pratica un enorme fraintendimento portato dalla decontestualizzazione di tutti i vari fatti… - Mi zittisco e sospiro stringendomi nelle spalle.  
\- In pratica sì. - James si mordicchia l’unghia pensieroso.  
\- Hai fatto bene a chiarire. Adesso spero ti lasceranno in pace. - Sorrido.  
\- Spero anche io! -  
Lo guardo da sotto, rimango appoggiato alle sue gambe, comodo come un gatto, e aspetto che dica qualcos'altro, qualcosa che so vuole chiedere, perché chiunque a questo punto lo vorrebbe sapere.  
Ma visto che sta ancora in silenzio e pensieroso a fissare il televisore, gli sfioro il viso col dito, scendo sul mento e risalgo sulle sue labbra carnose e ben disegnate.  
\- Non vuoi chiedermelo? -  
Lui allora si riscuote e abbassa lo sguardo su di me, piega la testa e sinceramente ingenuo, chiede:  
\- Cosa? - Io sorrido.  
\- Quello che tutti vorrebbero sapere a questo punto... E che, in effetti, nessuno sa! -  



	2. Due amori diversi ma nello stesso momento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karim non passa un bel periodo per colpa delle accuse di ricatto a Valbuena e James ha problemi a calcio, dove non viene considerato da Benitez. In due possono raddrizzarsi la serata a vicenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi avverto subito. Vi confonderò molto le idee e non vi darò subito la soluzione sul perchè Karim faccia così e cosa provi sul serio. Per cui non vi resta che leggere. Il periodo di riferimento è Novembre se non ricordo male, quando era scoppiato il casino di Karim accusato assurdamente di ricattare Valbuena, lui ha fatto (più verso dicembre mi pare) un intervista in francese dove spiega bene cosa è successo e che era assolutamente innocente, messo in mezzo solo per aiutare il suo amico e non ricattarlo. In mezzo c'è un amico di Karim, che si chiama Karim anche lui. Comunque quel che c'è scritto nel capitolo è dettagliato e reale, nel senso che è proprio quanto accaduto e non torno a spiegarlo, basta leggerlo. Nel mentre, James era sempre al margine del progetto di Benitez e proprio in quell'occasione la squadra è stata squalificata dalla Coppa del Re per aver usato un giocatore indisponibile per somma d'ammonizioni. Insomma, un periodo blu per tutti!

2\. DUE AMORI DIVERSI MA NELLO STESSO MOMENTO   
  


  
Ora che ci penso non ne ho mai parlato con nessuno... Nessuno me lo ha chiesto ed io non ho mai voluto rendere partecipe anima viva. A parte Zizou, ovviamente. Lui non ha chiesto, ma io ho voluto dirglielo. Tutto.  
\- Non so di cosa parli... -   
Sorrido.  
\- Il passato, le mie origini... Quella cosa simile al caso di Valbuena che mi è capitata... - James non è capace di mentire e nascondere e, colto in fallo, fa un sorrisino colpevole ammettendolo.  
\- Se non vuoi dirmelo non voglio saperlo... -  
\- Lo vuoi sapere, ma non vuoi essere invadente... - lo correggo divertito, poi mi alzo sul gomito per arrivare alla sua altezza e prima di baciarlo ci penso. - probabilmente perché Cris ti ha detto che con me non devi chiedere o mi chiudo di più... - è una cosa da lui, che lui fa con me perché ha capito come funziono.  
Alla fine lo ammette con un sorriso colpevole delizioso, sorrido anche io e lo bacio ributtandomi sulle sue gambe, sospiro e guardo oltre la sua testa, rifletto su cosa posso dirgli.  
Poi comincio.  
\- Non è che non parlo delle mie origini perché mi vergogno, non rinnego nulla, come ho detto nell'intervista. Ce l'ho fatta, ne sono uscito. - Premetto. Lui annuisce e mi carezza di nuovo. La testa, il viso, il collo, gioca con le mie orecchie... Oddio mi fa morire. È così bello.  
\- Tutti abbiamo un passato, ma se siamo qua è perché ne siamo usciti. - dice dolcemente. Annuisco con un sorriso, gli prendo la mano con cui gioca con me e gliela bacio, resto con la mano nella mia e sulla mia bocca per un po', poi l'abbasso e l'appoggio intrecciando le dita.  
\- Sono cresciuto in un brutto quartiere, sono algerino e musulmano e vivevo a Lione. Non era la situazione ideale... - James fa un sorriso comprensivo. - Per i primi anni ho subito il bullismo e le angherie, poi sono riuscito a legare con certa gente, erano ragazzi pieni di problemi. Alcuni di loro crescendo hanno messo la testa a posto, altri invece hanno peggiorato la loro situazione buttandosi su una brutta strada. Quelli che non si sono rimessi ho perso i contatti, alcuni hanno fatto una brutta fine. Un paio dopo la prigione ne sono usciti, hanno messo la testa a posto e sono dei bravi ragazzi. Con questi ho tenuto i contatti e ci aiutiamo, non li rinnego. Non rinnego nulla. -  Faccio una piccola pausa, poi aggiungo piano. - Io ne sono uscito grazie al calcio, ma qualche cazzata l'ho fatta. Una volta ho rischiato grosso e da quella volta ho cercato di evitare. Il calcio mi ha salvato. -  
James fa un sorriso dolce, torno a baciargli le dita.   
\- Non è colpa nostra dove nasciamo e cosa ci succede. -   
\- È giusto. Non deve diventare una vergogna. E poi come dici tu stesso si cambia, si prova... - Stringo la presa e lo guardo con uno sguardo grato.  
Sospiro e riprendo.  
\- Comunque mi era capitato qualcosa di simile qualche anno fa, c’era un video mio che trombavo,  solo che lo facevo con un ragazzo e quindi non volevo si vedesse e soprattutto che si dicesse che sono gay. Non mi interessa cosa sono, non mi vergogno, ma sono riservato su tutto e odio essere messo in vetrina. So cosa succede quando un calciatore fa coming out. Comunque. Il tipo con cui scopavo si è filmato a mia insaputa, gli ho detto di cancellarlo ma dopo un po' ecco che vengo ricattato! Da quella volta non scopo con gli estranei! - James si mette a ridere ed io faccio un po lo stesso. Poi riprendo. - Karim, uno di questi miei amici d'infanzia usciti di prigione e con la testa messa a posto. Ecco, ho chiesto aiuto a lui. Avevo due scelte, o andare dalla polizia, o rivolgermi a lui. Non sono scemo, so come poteva aiutarmi. Alla fine sono andato da lui perché avevo paura che il video potesse finire nelle mani della polizia e non volevo. -   
James ascolta tutta la storia e poi, esitante, azzarda:  
\- L'ha... L'ha picchiato? - faccio un'aria eloquente.  
\- Probabile... Però mi ha consegnato il suo telefono e mi ha assicurato che non avrebbe fatto nulla... Ero indeciso, ma visto che non ho più avuto notizie alla fine ho capito che si era risolta così. -   
\- Non è un sistema legale... - ammette timidamente. Piego la testa con ammissione.  
\- Si, è vero... Però è efficace. E poi loro se lo meritavano, non è gente che faceva del bene, ti pare? Non è che lo ha ucciso... L'ha solo sbatacchiato un po! -  
James ride e questa volta divertito. Infatti si copre il viso con la mano libera ed io sorrido guardandolo. Quando smette scuote il capo e divertito dice:  
\- Ricordami di non farti mai arrabbiare! - con questo mi alzo di scatto e mi raddrizzo appoggiandomi con una mano dall'altra parte delle sue gambe e lo guardo torvo.  
\- Ehi! A te non farei mai nulla! - Lui scoppia di nuovo a ridere, gli occhi gli brillano e lo sguardo tetro di quando è arrivato è solo un ricordo.  
\- Meno male! Hai degli amici che ucciderebbero per te! Scusa se sono intimorito! - ma invece di prendermela lo stritolo con l'altro braccio e lo mordo sulla guancia senza fargli male. Grida in modo poco mascolino, poi sempre tenendolo a me, rispondo fingendomi offeso:  
\- Quelli rimasti in contatto sono brave persone, mi fido! -  
\- Ma picchiano! -  
\- Per valide ragioni! Ammetti che spesso la legge non serve a un cazzo! - James sospira e mi circonda con le braccia tenendomi a sé, così gli bacio la punta del suo naso piccolo.  
\- No, è vero. Però è gente capace di mezzi un po estremi, anche se per giuste ragioni. Hai... Diciamo che hai delle guardie del corpo da non sottovalutare! - a questo rido e scuoto la testa, quindi gli bacio la guancia e arrivo all'orecchio, lo circondo con le labbra e lo lecco. Poi languido sussurro:  
\- Per caso stai progettando di ricattarmi? -  
\- Non ultimamente... -  
\- E ci hai filmato quando trombavamo? -   
Lui ride:  
\- Ma come sei romantico! -  
\- Lo prenderò per un no! - A questo punto lo spingo giù stendendolo sotto di me e lo guardo un istante, lui, il suo bellissimo sorriso, la luce nei suoi occhi totalmente rilassati e felici. - allora non hai di che preoccuparti! -   
Poi le labbra sulle sue.  
\- Ti difendo io! - questo mi sfugge e sa di cose romantiche che non voglio. Però lui sorride e circonda il collo con le braccia, aprendo le gambe per farmi accomodare nel mezzo.   
\- Adesso va meglio! - dopo di questo, tutto sparisce e rimane solo il piacere.  
Le labbra si mescolano, così come i sapori. Gli abbasso la zip della tuta e gli alzo la maglietta che ha sotto, scivolo giù dalla sua bocca e gli lecco il capezzolo con la punta della lingua, ci gioco un po’ e poi succhio fino a che è duro, allora passo all’altro.   
Le mani passano oltre, lo tocco fra le gambe attraverso la tuta, quando sono sazio del suo petto scivolo sul ventre, delineo i suoi addominali facendolo sussultare e sempre con la punta della lingua arrivo all’inguine dopo che ho abbassato i pantaloni ed i boxer aderenti.   
Ha un cazzo sufficientemente grande per essere un piccoletto.   
E non tarda a reagire. Si vede che ha sempre molta voglia di scopare, di essere preso, di avere piacere.   
E il piacere glielo do subito. Glielo prendo in bocca e lo succhio lentamente, sempre più velocemente, come se dovessi divorarlo. Con impeto ed intensità continuo a farlo mio e lui geme, geme così forte fino a che non ce la fa più e lascio che venga. Prendo il suo sapore senza il minimo problema e risalgo facendoglielo sentire in un bacio quasi sporco che lo eccita.   
Spinge il bacino verso di me e mi aiuta a togliersi del tutto quello che indossa. Lo fa con frenesia e si spinge verso il basso con la schiena, in modo da alzare meglio le gambe ed aprirle e lasciarmi l’accesso a sé più completo.   
Lo guardo e mi lecco le labbra. Ha una voglia matta, è venuto qua sperando che lo scopassi, non voleva lagnarsi del mister, voleva dimenticarsi di lui facendosi scopare da me.   
Non mi ama, ama Cris, ma Cris non lo ama nel modo che vuole lui e per dimenticarselo si fa scopare da chiunque sia disposto a farlo.   
Ma onestamente credo di essere la sua scopata preferita, ormai.   
A volte sembra una puttana, ma una puttana così dolce e spontanea. Se fossero tutte così, il mondo sarebbe bellissimo.   
Mi ubriaco di lui mentre sparisco con la bocca nella sua piccola apertura che ormai è sempre più disponibile per me.   
La lingua, le dita e la saliva e poi mi abbasso i pantaloni larghi che indosso per stare in casa, mi abbasso i boxer e senza spogliarmi del tutto lo prendo per i fianchi, allargo ed entro. Poco dopo le sue gambe snelle si chiudono intorno alla mia vita, agile. Preme in giù con le spalle e la testa sul divano ed il bacino contro di me, verso l’alto. Io lo sostengo, lo faccio mio, me lo incollo.   
Una spinta possente. Dentro. Una seconda spinta, più forte. Più in dentro. Una terza e poi è così facile, così veloce, così bello.  
Dentro e fuori e poi il mondo scivola lentamente, sfuma, tutto si perde, le nostre memorie si confondono, dimentichiamo ogni cosa, ci siamo solo noi due che scopiamo, il nostro piacere che cresce e lui che torna ad eccitarsi dopo essere già venuto.  
Da un po’ lo faccio venire sempre prima, per potermi perdere in lui quanto voglio.   
Ma è capitato che si eccitasse di nuovo quando ero dentro di lui, perché arrivavo al suo punto di massimo godimento.  
Come ora che vado più dentro, di più, perché lo voglio più di sempre, impossibile fermarmi e controllarmi.  
Apro febbrile gli occhi e lo vedo e appena i miei occhi si posano su di lui è il delirio.  
Il suo volto delicato da cerbiatto abbandonato al piacere, al godimento. La bocca aperta, i suoi gemiti, le braccia alte sopra la testa e lui che si da a me, tutto a me, completamente a me.   
E mi chiama.   
Oh sì chiamami.  
Dì ancora il mio nome. Dillo ancora.  
E lo ripete e ancora e ancora ed io lo accontento andando più forte ed è shoccante quando si tocca il cazzo che è tornato duro, insaziabile.   
Si tocca mentre non calo il ritmo, si masturba e sembra di impazzire, sembra che finisca in uno di quei punti di non ritorno.   
So cosa si prova, quando Zizou mi scopa e tocca quel punto in fondo ed io mi masturbo in quel momento oh, è diverso dalle altre volte.   
E’ paradisiaco.   
E l’espressione di James è questa, ora. E’ lì in quel paradiso.  
Vedo il suo sperma schizzare, lascio che si bagni sulla pancia, poi con una mano lo lascio e la passo sulla sua pelle lattea. Ne prendo e mi lecco. Lui stringe ancora di più le gambe incredulo ed io poco dopo aumento le spinte e la forza e l’odore, il suo odore, il suo sapore che conosco, qualcosa che urla sesso fino a morire ed ecco che vengo anche io, in lui, senza freni, gettando la testa all’indietro, tremante e teso.   
Poi mi accascio, mi stacco la spina, crollo sfinito, ansimante, sudato. Mi stendo su di lui che scioglie le gambe sistemandosi sotto di me.   
Comodi, allacciati. Le sue braccia intorno alla mia testa, il viso nascosto nel suo collo, la sua giugulare batte impazzita, l’odore di sesso su di noi.   
\- Mio Dio. - Mormora incredulo. Doppio orgasmo, questa volta sul serio.   
Sogghigno ed alzo la testa stanco, lo guardo da vicino e gli succhio il labbro.   
\- Piaciuto? -   
\- Da morire! - E’ spontaneo e mi piace che lo sia.  
Il mio piccolo James, James che mi dà qualcosa che mi aiuta, che mi basta fino al momento in cui potrò accoccolarmi fra le braccia del mio Zizou.   
Si può amare due persone contemporaneamente?   
Io penso di sì, anche se non penso di amare James.   
Però sto bene con lui, più bene che con chiunque altro, escludendo Zizou ovviamente.   
Si può amare due contemporaneamente, ma saranno sempre amori diversi fra loro. Perché ogni amore è a sé, differente, unico. Vero e autentico, ma imparagonabile ad altri. E se nella vita si possono amare più persone in diversi periodi, io penso che sì, si possa amare anche due persone nello stesso momento, ma in modo diverso e comunque sempre carnale.   
Poco dopo mi alzo e mi spoglio del tutto, lascio i vestiti a terra coi suoi, poi gli prendo la mano e lo tiro con me verso il letto. In camera lo ripulisco dai nostri spermi e ci stendiamo nel letto, ci copriamo, me lo metto sul petto e mentre gli carezzo la schiena, spengo la luce.   
\- Vedrai che le cose a calcio si sistemeranno. - Dico ricordandomi quello che gli sta a cuore. Lui sorride e mi bacia il petto.   
\- Vedrai che le cose con Valbuena si sistemeranno. - Dice lui. E lo spero tantissimo.   
Poi, lentamente, ci addormentiamo insieme.   
  
  
  
\- Che dolce! - Esclama improvvisamente James bevendo caffellatte col cellulare in mano. Mi giro verso di lui mettendogli anche le fette tostate insieme al miele.   
Odio il miele, ma ha un sacco di buone proprietà e Zizou dice che devo assumerlo regolarmente.   
Mi siedo e con lo sguardo corrucciato gli chiedo di cosa parla, lui lo nota e si affretta a rispondere.   
\- Scorrevo il tuo tag su tumblr… - Alzo un sopracciglio scettico e lui, sempre capendo senza che io debba dire una sola parola, si affretta a spiegare un po’ imbarazzato e per questo dolce. - Non sono uno stalker, ma in questo periodo ammetto che l’ho fatto per controllare le notizie. C’è un blog o due che sono affidabili e pubblicano solo cose vere. Non so come fanno a trovare certe notizie che nemmeno io che sono tuo compagno di squadra so, ma… - Sospiro, sta divagando e lui capisce di darci un taglio, così torna al succo del discorso. - Insomma, una ha pubblicato questa dichiarazione recente del tuo amico Karim Zenati. - Aggrotto la fronte e lo fisso torvo, lui e la sua vocina dolce leggono una frase sua molto bella sul fatto che non avrebbe mai potuto fare qualcosa che mi avrebbe messo nei guai, perché mi deve troppo e se è uscito dai guai in cui era, lo deve a me che l’ho aiutato tanto.   
Sorrido sciogliendomi dolcemente. Non so se l’ha detto sul serio, ma è da lui, so che lo pensa, lo dice spesso.   
James mi osserva curioso ed aspetta visto che insisto nel non dire nulla.   
Alla fine mi decido.   
\- Non ho fatto niente di speciale, ingigantisce la cosa. Se ne è uscito è merito suo che si è dato da fare una volta fuori di prigione! -   
James sorride dolcemente e piega la testa perdendosi ad osservarmi, io gli do la fetta e lui la prende addentandola. Non fa una piega sulla dolcezza del miele e penso automaticamente che fra simili ci si intende. Ma ovviamente non lo dico.   
\- E’ bello che non ti prendi meriti, è questa la tua qualità più bella! Non ti prendi spazio, non vuoi la scena, ti trovi bene a fare il lavoro sporco dietro le quinte! - Alzo le spalle imbarazzato ed ingozzandomi per questo.   
\- Odio i riflettori, sono felice che Cris li adori, così se li prende ed io glieli lascio volentieri! Se dovessi stare in una squadra dove io sono l’unica star ed avessi quindi gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso, non so se renderei bene… avere Cris accanto da ormai 7 anni è una grande cosa, per me! - James sospira al nome di Cris, però quando è giusto e giusto, ha un merito notevole per quel che mi riguarda. E poi mi ha sempre aiutato quando faticavo ad inserirmi nel campionato.   
\- Comunque il tuo amico è fortunato ad averti! - Dice poi concludendo senza aggiungere altro né farmi domande. So che vuole sapere dei dettagli sulla mia infanzia e sul mio rapporto con lui, tutti si sono chiesti chi è lui davvero, cosa ha fatto, come lo conosco… non mi piace parlare di me ma con lui mi viene facile.   
Ne ho parlato bene con Zizou e quando l’ho fatto mi sono sentito meglio.   
\- Karim, - il mio amico in questione - si faceva. E’ finito stupidamente dentro per questo, fondamentalmente. Ha fatto cagate sotto l’effetto della droga. Io non ho mai chiuso i contatti con lui e l’ho aiutato a disintossicarsi una volta uscito. Perché è ovvio, in prigione non aiutano per un cazzo. Gli ho pagato il ricovero in clinica ed ho garantito per lui perché non lo volevano. Anche per il lavoro che aveva trovato non lo volevano per il suo passato ed io ho messo la parola ed è stato assunto. Non ha mandato nulla a puttane. Ha meritato il mio aiuto ed io sono contento d’averglielo dato! - James ascolta incantato e colpito, mentre si lecca le dita perché ha finito di mangiare. Io sorrido e, visto che ho finito a mia volta, mi alzo e prendo anche la sua tazza. Nel prendergliela di mano mi chino e gli rubo la dolcezza dalle sue labbra. Lui me le dà ed io sto sempre meglio tutte le volte che lo faccio.   
Svegliarsi con lui è stato bello, fargli la colazione, questo bacio ora, prestargli della biancheria intima.   
\- Alle 10.30 abbiamo allenamento, ma tu che hai giocato puoi stare a casa. Io comunque vado alle 9.30 come sempre.  - Riprendo come se nulla fosse successo e lui mi segue con la testa e lo sguardo sereno, quella incrinatura dolce di natura che mi piace un sacco, rannicchiato sulla sedia, con le mani fra le gambe strette.   
\- Forse è meglio che vada a casa, sono stato fuori tutta la notte e anche se non sono problemi, credo di dovermi far vedere… - Cerca di tornare alla realtà ed annuisco.   
\- Sei in macchina? Vuoi che ti porti mentre vado al club? - Scuote la testa e si alza pigramente mentre si stiracchia e sbadiglia.   
\- No ho la macchina. Grazie per l’ospitalità e le coccole! - Lo dice assonnato e mi intenerisco con un sorrisino, mi avvicino mentre si avvia verso l’uscita raccogliendo nel tragitto le sue cose, io lo raggiungo consegnandogli il cellulare che prende, lo trattengo, mi guarda e capisce cosa voglio.  
Si protende, mi carezza le labbra che apro, accolgo le sue, le faccio mie e le lingue mescolano i nostri sapori che sanno di caffellatte e di miele.   
La mano libera sulla sua guancia, la sua sulla mia spalla e poi su, sul mio collo. I brividi.   
Poi ci separiamo.   
\- Ci vediamo domani… - Probabilmente oggi non ci vedremo, lui ha il giorno libero ed io mi allenerò regolarmente.   
Sorride, mi saluta ed esce lasciandomi con una mancanza che viene presto colmata dall’sms telegrafico di Zizou.  
‘Alle 9 in club?’  
Perché sa che vado alle 9.30 ma a quell’ora c’è anche Cris e a volte ci sono anche altri che vengono prima.   
Sorrido con una gioia che mi apre il petto e mentre gli occhi mi bruciano nel sentirlo tanto vicino, come forse non lo era ancora stato a questi livelli, rispondo subito.  
‘Ovviamente.’  
Non lo so se si può amare due persone contemporaneamente, sicuramente non dello stesso amore.   
Non sarà lo stesso sentimento, ma è nello stesso momento.   
Non ho dubbi, ormai. 


	3. L'inizio della fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karim ed i suoi problemi col sistema giudiziario francese che lo porterà ad essere allontanato dalla nazionale francese, un periodo durissimo ha inizio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo a dicembre se non ricordo male, o comunque fine novembre, e la federazione di calcio francese annuncia che Karim non potrà prendere parte alla nazionale finchè il giudice non si sarà espresso in merito alla causa aperta con Valbuena. Oltre a questo c'è un divieto, ma questo emesso dal giudice, di non incontrarsi fra le parti in causa fino a nuovo ordine. Ci vorranno mesi prima che Karim sia estromesso dal giudizio e 'liberato' dal caso, nel frattempo i mesi passeranno e lui sarà additato da tutti come un criminale, specie dalla Francia, e allontanato dalla nazionale. Il periodo non sarà facile, ma in quello di cui si parla, James, Jese, Cristiano, ma anche Luka devo dire, sono stati molto vicini a Karim e spesso negli allenamenti li si vedeva alternati o tutti insieme con lui. Nello stesso periodo Zizou veniva spesso intervistato e gli chiedevano di Karim, di cui diceva che si stava aspettando giovedì, giorno in cui sarebbe stata presa una decisione anche dalla FFF. Ribadisco che nella prima parte sembra tutto solo kames centrico, ovvero che la coppia di cui si parla sia solo Karim e James, ma le cose stanno per cambiare.

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames35.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames33.jpg) [](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f97a10d0e9c933e03462ddaea474aa6f/tumblr_nz5nvdo3WV1rmdmxco1_1280.jpg) [](http://68.media.tumblr.com/be0d895ad60c64bb2a8bed00c963e31e/tumblr_nyuw8cGTCe1s97thho1_500.jpg)

 

Scivolo con la lingua fra le sue natiche, con le dita le apro e mi faccio largo. Lecco con cura, poi entro con il medio. La soglia ruvida viene subito superata e dentro è caldo e liscio.  
Si allarga subito e mi lascia muovere, così entro con il secondo dito.  
Mentre lo penetro facilmente ed entro ed esco spingendo sempre più in dentro, l’altra mano corre fra le mie gambe, mi tiro fuori il cazzo e mi masturbo. Il mio cazzo cresce nella mano mentre lo stringo e muovo su e giù. Pulsa, diventa subito duro e mi sembra di scoppiare.  
\- Sei pronto? - Chiedo retorico, una piccola remora prima di farlo. - Vuoi che ti faccio venire prima? - Mi sembra di impazzire se non entro subito, ma di solito mi occupo meglio di lui.  
James scuote la testa.  
\- Entra, entra subito… - Geme di già, allora mi lecco le labbra, mi alzo e lo prendo per un fianco, il pollice ad allargarlo e l’altra mano indirizza il mio cazzo dentro di lui. Quando è lì sulla soglia, lo prendo bene con entrambe le mani e do una spinta vigorosa.  
Il piccolo è sempre stretto, all’inizio, ma poi si apre bene per me e riesco a muovermi con una facilità favolosa.  
Se fosse troppo largo non sarebbe la stessa cosa.  
Mi accoglie, mi stringe, mi risucchia. I brividi partono quasi immediati, getto la testa all’indietro e gemo con sollievo. Mi muovo, rientro e spingo, spingo più forte, ancora di più.  
Fino a svenire, quasi.  
Più veloce. Più dentro. Presto non capisco più nulla, esiste solo il mio cazzo in lui e lui che mi stringe, mi tiene in sé e geme con me, mi chiama, ne vuole di più, più veloce e poi inizia a dire più forte, più forte come se fosse un necessità. Allora io vado più forte e capisco perché lo dice.  
Ho trovato il punto magico e lo stimolo più che posso, senza muovermi da questa posizione, lo riprendo e lo riprendo di nuovo fino a che non lo sento gridare, si inarca tutto e si tende. Vedo febbrile il suo getto schizzare per terra ed io mi mordo il labbro guardandolo. Lo voglio, è mio, lo scoperei tutto il giorno da quando abbiamo ripreso a farlo, da quando è scoppiato questo casino ed ho scoperto che scopare con lui mi aiuta a stare bene e non pensare.  
E non penso, non penso ad un cazzo.  
Fino a che non vengo anche io.  
Dentro di lui. Premo e mi schiaccio, tremo vistosamente e mi accascio contro il suo corpo che avvolgo con le braccia, le labbra sul suo collo, ansimiamo sudati.  
Poco dopo mi stacco e lui si raddrizza appoggiandosi con la schiena a me, lo tengo stretto e gli tolgo il respiro. Una mano si muove fra le sue gambe. Sento il mio sperma uscirgli e colargli, così gli mordo il lobo e lo lascio scendendo giù. Con la lingua percorro la sua schiena sudata e torno fra le sue gambe che allargo di nuovo e nonostante sia folle, non riesco a frenarmi. Lecco e lui trattiene il fiato eccitato, di nuovo, incredulo. Il calore torna a sentirsi mentre mi guarda dall’alto. Quando finisco mi rimetto in piedi e lo giro verso di me, gli prendo il viso fra le mani, premo il pollice nella sua bocca carnosa che mi fa impazzire, mi perdo nei suoi occhi innocenti e me lo succhia, poi lo sostituisco con la lingua che sa di me, lui lo sente e trattiene il fiato dimenticandosi di unire le labbra. Mi succhia la lingua e poi il labbro ed infine ci baciamo.  
E’ la follia.  
Ed è una follia meravigliosa.  
\- Cazzo, ti scoperei dalla mattina alla sera… - James sorride innocentemente, imbarazzato.  
\- Immagino che sia il massimo del tuo romanticismo…. - Commenta ironico. Io a questo punto rido e rispondo baciandolo di nuovo.  
  
**  
  
\- Ehi bro, com’è oggi? - La parlata tipica di Jese mi fa sorridere e mi giro facendogli l’occhiolino senza mostrare entusiasmo perché non sarebbe da me. Annuisco col capo e tendo il pugno che lui colpisce a sua volta con un altro, poi si avvicina e lo circondo col braccio attirandogli la testa a me. Lui si lascia fare sotto lo sguardo di James arrivato quasi insieme a lui.  
Jese mi si accoccola quell’istante ed è felice per questo, cosa che rende felice me a mia volta!  
\- Meglio di ieri! - Rispondo poi lasciandolo andare. Sono affettuoso con poche persone, forse due di numero.  
I due Rodriguez!  
Jese e James hanno questo particolare privilegio, con me.  
Non so come mai, ma in squadra non c’è nessuno che tira fuori la mia dolcezza. James in modo particolare, anche Jese, ma diversamente dal colombiano.  
Però è chiaro, con entrambi ho un occhio di riguardo e credo che loro lo notino, per questo mi stanno particolarmente vicino in questo periodo. Hanno capito che mi piace la loro presenza, che non mi dà fastidio come trecentocinquantamila cose.  
\- Sai, per quel periodo in cui ti isolavi mi ero spaventato, avevo paura che volessi chiudere anche con noi… - Dice apertamente Jese mentre comincia a prepararsi per gli allenamenti. Io sono già pronto perché ho fatto l’oretta preliminare con Cris.  
Mi stringo nelle spalle.  
\- Ho avuto il momento di isolamento, non volevo saperne degli amici, di nessuno, ma poi ho capito che era stupido. Non siete tutti uguali, per fortuna. E poi insomma, dopo averci pensato bene capisco Mathieu. Anche se avrei agito diversamente da lui. - Non ne ho parlato con lui, solo con James, Cris e Zizou. Però lui penso sappia tutta la storia perché in qualche modo credo sia venuto a saperla. E poi mi va di parlargliene. Lui assorbe tutto con molta attenzione e non mi dà fastidio.  
\- Per la dichiarazione al giornale sul fatto che si è sentito tradito da te? - chiede cauto, sento lo sguardo apprensivo di James addosso, proprio vicino a noi. Annuisco serio finendo di asciugarmi con l’asciugamano.  
\- Però capisco perché le ha fatte. Cioè capisco la sua delusione, però non condivido il modo in cui ha agito. Doveva parlarne con me, chiarire con me, come io volevo fare. Se ho fatto l’intervista in tv è stato perché non mi ha lasciato scelta, non avevo un altro modo per riabilitarmi. - Sanno che è strano che ne parli, ma lo faccio perché in questo momento siamo solo io e loro e posso fidarmi.  
In questo momento a James suona il telefono ed esce rispondendo, così rimaniamo solo io e Jese che è quasi pronto.  
\- Doveva contattarti e chiarire con te in privato, il modo poteva trovarlo, hai ragione. Andare per i media è stata una brutta mossa. - E’ bello essere capiti, ma non avevo dubbi che lui fosse dalla mia parte per partito preso.  
Sorrido e mi stringo nelle spalle.  
\- Andrò io da lui. Appena è possibile, devo aspettare il via libero. Però sicuramente potrò chiarire. - La metto giù facile, anche se non sono convinto che lo sia, Jese mi osserva attento cercando di capire se lo dico tanto per dire o se lo penso davvero, però poi sorride e veniamo interrotti da Cris che entra dopo aver finito la sua consueta chiamata con Riky.  
\- Guarda che il tuo ragazzo sta prendendo a parole degli inservienti per colpa tua! - Mi dice di punto in bianco. Io e Jese ci guardiamo senza capire, poi torno a lui.  
\- Chi? - Per un momento mi immagino Zizou che distrugge qualcuno per difendermi e la scena non vorrei perdermela…  
\- James! - Inarco le sopracciglia incredulo.  
\- Che fa? - Cris ridacchia.  
\- Sta insultando degli inservienti che parlavano male di te! - Questa proprio non me la immagino, rimango basito convinto che mi prenda in giro, quindi Cris continua indicando la porta divertito. - Vai a sentire! Mi sembrava carino che andassi a prelevarlo tu! - Siccome sembra convinto mi avvicino alla porta, anche Jese lo fa e davvero sento la sua voce concitata che discute con gente qualunque.  
\- Voi siete come la massa, non sapete i fatti però vi mettete a parlare come se sapeste tutto! I giornali hanno scritto un sacco di stronzate senza sapere davvero le cose ed è colpa di ignoranti come voi se ora girano tante brutte voci su di lui! Smettetela di parlare senza informarvi! - Impallidisco e mi copro il viso ancora incredulo ed imbarazzato per la cosa, nessuno aveva mai fatto una cosa simile e mentre Cris ride, Jese parte in quarta prima di me. A questo lui smette di ridere ed io divento anche seriamente terrorizzato!  
Cristo Santo, se James è tenero mentre difende qualcuno, Jese è decisamente un’altra storia!  
Immediatamente mi precipito fuori anche se eviterei volentieri, però faccio in tempo per afferrare Jese che si è messo davanti a James introducendosi con un bel: - Perché non le dite in faccia le cose? Cagasotto di merda! -  
Mapporca… per cui prendo Jese per un braccio e James per l’altro e li strattono poco gentilmente, poi con uno sguardo poco cordiale liquido i due inservienti malcapitati.  
\- Dovreste avere più cognizione di causa prima di parlare. - E’ la prima volta che mi pronuncio con gente qualunque che parla male di me, non mi sono mai difeso né ho mai assistito a qualcuno che lo facesse al mio posto, eccezion fatta per il mio avvocato ovviamente.  
E’ stato strano.  
Bello.  
Dopo di questo li tiro via riportandoli in spogliatoio dove Cris ancora se la ride ed io vorrei prenderlo a pugni. Le mani ai fianchi e l’aria di rimprovero, mi sembra di avere a che fare con due miei figli!  
\- Sentite, non mi servono difese! E non mi interessa quello che dicono gli imbecilli! Non potete andare a discutere con tutti quelli che parlano a caso! - James però si infiamma partendo con uno spagnolo stretto, spiegando cosa i due stavano dicendo. Nemmeno lo capisco bene. Jese indispettito scuote la testa e risponde sempre in mia difesa, come se ce ne fosse ancora bisogno, così sospiro, scuoto la testa e alzando il dito concludo:  
\- Non mi serve! - Poi esco andando in campo.  
Sono ancora stordito ed incredulo che si siano schierati in questo modo, so che ho il sostegno di tutti, ma non si sognano di fare scenate perché sanno che le odio. Questi se ne sono completamente fregati ed hanno fatto esattamente quello che detesto.  
Però sorrido fra me e me.  
E’ stato carino e bello, non lo posso negare.  
Poco dopo delle presenze mi affiancano mentre ho appena iniziato a correre per conto mio, riscaldandomi.  
Uno per parte, si mettono a correre con me. Stanno in silenzio per un attimo, poi James e la sua vocina tenera si scusa.  
\- Non ho pensato che ti potesse dare fastidio… - E questo viene da Cris che sicuramente, nello spogliatoio, gli deve aver delucidato la questione. Lo cerco con lo sguardo e lo vedo indietro che mi fa l’occhiolino. Scuoto la testa.  
Dovrò assumerlo come assistente personale!  
\- Odio che si parli di me, so che mi stavate difendendo ed è stato carino, vi ringrazio. Ma odio che si parli di me in generale, specie in mia assenza. Ma anche in mia presenza! -  
\- Scusa, non ci ho visto più sapendo che lo stavano facendo… - Aggiunge Jese spaventato dal fatto che possa avercela con lui. Sospiro e decido di chiudere la cosa.  
\- Va bene, basta così. Andiamo oltre. - E ad accogliere la mozione ci sono due sorrisi di queste due piccole pesti che sembrano ormai incollati a me da un po’ di tempo a questa parte. A volte si alternano, oggi hanno deciso di starmi appiccicati insieme. Però non posso certo lamentarmi, è strano ma non mi dà fastidio.  
Non pensavo di essere così fortunato, forse la cosa con Valbuena mi ha inaridito e reso ancor più diffidente, però è bello stupirsi e venir smentiti.  
Davvero bello.  
  
**  
  
Quello che non so è quello che ha fatto Zizou, ma lo vengo a sapere dopo, dopo che mi ritrovo a viverlo.  
Per i giorni che han preceduto questa devastante sentenza del presidente della federazione francese di calcio, che mi ha escluso dalla nazionale fino a che non ci sarà una sentenza definitiva, lui mi è stato molto vicino, mi ha incontrato quasi ogni giorno nei limiti delle sue possibilità ed era sempre molto calmo e composto, sembra sicuro di come sarebbero andate le cose, mi ha davvero tenuto tranquillo senza far trapelare un solo dubbio.  
Mi ha aiutato molto a non sprofondare in questo baratro.  
C’ero quasi. Ero lì che guardavo dentro, capisci? E mi dicevo ‘e se è finita, questa volta? E se per una cagata in cui non c’entravo un cazzo la mia carriera e forse la mia vita è finita?’  
Potevo finirci dentro, ma lui mi è stato vicino con una calma e sicurezza sconcertati ed io mi son detto ‘no, sono paranoico. Se mi devo preoccupare sarà lui a dirmelo!’  
E così eccomi qua, oggi, in questa giornata difficile in cui il presidente ha annunciato la sua stupida scelta contro di me nonostante non abbia alba dei fatti e non sia uscita la sentenza del giudice.  
Ad escludermi a priori. Perchè, poi?  
Non ci sono accuse formali a mio carico perché non ci sono prove contro di me, di fatto. Non ho confessato qualcosa che non ho fatto, non c’è nulla che possono usare contro di me, non capisco che caso di stato è diventato. E per questo io non capisco, non riesco a capire come sia possibile che io sia stato messo così in discussione.  
Per cosa?  
Per aver cercato di aiutare un mio amico che al momento critico mi ha voltato le spalle?  
Ed oggi c’è questa sentenza e nessuno sa cosa verrà detto e lui ha ripetuto in giro fino allo stremo di aspettare giovedì per vedere la decisione del presidente.  
Ed ora eccoci qua. E’ successo. Hai visto?  
Ma prima che succedesse tutti i ragazzi mi sono stati vicino, come i giorni precedenti.  
Non mi hanno dato un momento di respiro, spesso contro la mia volontà.  
Cris, Jese, James, Celo, Pepe, Sergio, Isco, Alvaro, tutti lentamente, ma soprattutto Cris, Jese e James.  
Asfissianti è il termine giusto.  
Oggi poi erano qualcosa di impossibile.  
Poi è arrivato l’annuncio che mi avrebbero sospeso con il riservo di cambiare idea in caso di sentenza positiva del giudice.  
Ma perché non aspettare la sentenza prima di un’eventuale esclusione?  
In questo momento, mentre lo ascolto con le mie parole, non sono con lui, so che aveva degli impegni inderogabili, ma di sicuro sta sentendo.  
Mi è stato vicino lui, mi sono stati vicini tutti ed ora sono qua con Cris, James e Jese che mi hanno obbligato ad andare a mangiare con lui ed abbiamo passato tutti e quattro il pomeriggio insieme.  
Come se avessi avuto possibilità di scelta.  
\- Ragazzi, sapete che è la giornata più importante dopo quella della sentenza del giudice… - Ho tentato teso. Ma James ha esclamato deciso:  
\- Proprio per questo oggi starai con noi! - E Jese ha rincarato la dose:  
\- Ovvio! Quando dobbiamo starti intorno se non oggi? - Poi Cris ha sorriso con quell’aria sorniona di chi ne sapeva una di troppo e lì ho cominciato a sospettare.  
Così ero con loro, quando ho sentito la notizia. E mi sono zittito, irrigidito e per un momento, un maledetto momento, mi sono sentito morire. Ho pensato davvero ‘ecco l’inizio della fine. Ecco. Avevo ragione.’


	4. Salviamo Karim dal suicidio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karim affronta il momento difficile insieme ai fedeli amici, mentre Zizou emana un comunicato ufficiale tramite il Real Madrid che afferma la fiducia del club nei confronti del loro giocatore. L'affetto di tutti sarà prezioso per lui.

4\. SALVIAMO KARIM DAL SUICIDIO

[ ](http://i1.mirror.co.uk/incoming/article6216390.ece/ALTERNATES/s1023/Hand-holding-saves-teenage-couple-from-lightning-strike.png)

  
La manina di James si stringe forte sulla mia, si infila in mezzo alle mie e mi obbliga ad intrecciare le dita. Io lo faccio di riflesso senza pensarci, mentre mi sento meglio e la sensazione che il mondo mi sia crollato addosso si è alleggerita piano piano.   
Poi Jese fa un’imprecazione in spagnolo stretto con conseguente riga di insulti tutti meritati e Cris ha sospirato mettendomi una mano sulla schiena.   
Cose che non pensavo avrei potuto sopportare, che sicuramente non mi avrebbero fatto bene conoscendomi, ed invece eccomi qua ad accettarle. Ecco che invece mi aiutano, oh se mi aiutano… come negarlo, voglio dire?   
E’ come se mi tenessero qua, sulla Terra, e mi impedissero di soffrire troppo, di sbattere la testa sul muro ed andare nel panico.   
Mi ci aggrappo, rimango con loro che si occupano di me e chiudono la televisione e ne parlano fra di loro come se non ci fossi, poi James mi bacia dolcemente la spalla e si avvinghia tutto intorno al mio braccio, sempre stringendomi la mano.   
\- Andrà tutto bene, vedrai… - Non so perché dovrebbe e non so come fa a pensarlo. - Ha detto che potrebbe cambiare, no? Dipende dalla sentenza finale. Per ora ha deciso così, ma forse cambia. E siccome non sarai accusato di nulla perché non ci sono accuse vere, appena il giudice si sbriga a scagionarti ufficialmente quello stupido uomo cambierà idea e ti riconvocherà! -   
\- E tu rifiuterai, perché non si meritano che tu ci torni! Sarebbe un’umiliazione per te e troppo facile per loro! Si stanno parando il culo dall’opinione pubblica, perché per loro importa solo quello! Sanno benissimo che non c’entri un cazzo con questa storia, ma visto che in qualche modo sembri coinvolto e che Valbuena ha detto che è rimasto deluso da come hai gestito la cosa ecco che devono allontanarti! Per l’immagine! Ma poi appena la tua immagine viene riabilitata, e succederà perché davvero tu non c’entri nulla, torneranno ad implorarti! Perché sanno che senza di te la loro forza è dimezzata! Ma a quel punto possono incularsi! Troppo comodo così! Guarda cosa sta facendo la Spagna per te… sembra il tuo paese natale! La Francia dovrebbe prendere esempio! - In effetti ogni elemento spagnolo si è sempre dichiarato dalla mia parte e fiducioso, persino i giornali non han parlato male di me. Il club, poi, è stato davvero in gamba. Anche gli altri allenatori.   
Ovviamente non lo farò mai, però non lo so. Guardo Jese furioso che sbotta fuoco ed io sospiro confuso, stringendomi nelle spalle. Cosa dovrei fare, cosa dovrei pensare?  
— Onestamente non so nemmeno se si risolverà bene per me! Pensare a cosa rispondere se mi rivogliono è il pensiero più lontano che ho! - Quando lo dico loro si zittiscono: Jese mi guarda come se avessi detto un’eresia e James è terrorizzato dal fatto che io possa avere ragione. O forse solo mortalmente dispiaciuto che io sia così negativo.   
Ma l’unico utile in questo momento diventa magicamente Cris.   
Che mi mette una mano sulla spalla e stringe. Poi, calmo e sereno, molto sicuro di sé, dice:   
\- E’ normale che tu sia negativo. Da una mano ad un amico ti sei ritrovato al pari di un criminale. E le cose continuano a precipitare. E’ normale. Però fidati. Vedrai che le cose si sistemeranno. James ha ragione, non ci sono elementi concreti per accusarti di nulla. Verrai scagionato dal giudice, spero presto, e revocheranno la sospensione. Devi solo rimanere calmo e concentrato sul tempo che intercorrerà fra questo momento e quello. - Sospiro e mi piego in avanti appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, sfilo la mano di James e mi copro il viso scuotendolo, non so cosa fare, cosa pensare. Rimango confuso, schiacciato, oppresso.   
Però ancora in me, ancora qua. Senza piangere, gridare ed imprecare.   
James mi si abbarbica ancora, questa volta sulla schiena a cui appoggia le labbra.   
\- Non lo so, Cris. Ho sempre pensato positivo. ‘Non è niente. Io non sono colpevole di nulla. Non c’è niente che mi possa mettere nei guai.’ Ingenuamente. Ed ora guarda quanto la sto prendendo nel culo. Non so quanto posso continuare a rimanere così. Io… io mi sento schiacciare… è come se non avessi nemmeno la forza di piangere od infuriarmi. E’ come se… -   
\- Non mollare, Karim. Non saresti tu se mollassi. Il fratello non molla. Quante ne hai superate prima di arrivare qua? La tua vita non è stata facile. - Jese, piantato in piedi davanti a me, mi fissa con aria risoluta.   
Stringo le labbra e chiudo gli occhi.   
Cazzo, io non c’entro nulla. Non c’entro nulla, perché deve essere così?   
\- Quell’intervista che hai accettato di fare ha ridimensionato di molto la tua posizione e chiarito tantissimo, chi non ha sentito e non ti crede è perché non vuole farlo, perché si diverte così. Però già quello è stata un’ottima mossa in tuo favore. Questo no, questo ti rema contro, ok. Ma sii pragmatico. Hai il club, puoi dimostrare come stai facendo ora, sul campo, che tu sei a posto, hai la coscienza pulita e sei essenziale per qualunque squadra. Si mangeranno le mani. - Questo discorso di Cris fa più breccia. Ha ragione, la devo prendere come una sfida a dimostrare col mio atteggiamento sereno e pulito che io non ho colpe, non ho nulla da recriminarmi. Ho agito senza nascondere nulla, non ho fatto niente di male. Devo andare avanti a testa alta perché non sono io in torto.   
Tolgo le mani dal viso e mi giro verso di lui, seduto accanto a me sul mio divano e lui sorride con la sua solita sicurezza.   
\- Mi hanno buttato merda in tutti i modi e sempre, è stato il passatempo preferito dei media, hanno distrutto la mia immagine, mi hanno affibbiato cose che io non ho nemmeno mai concepito, figurati fatto. Ma cos’è che dico sempre? - E mentre me lo ricordo, la vocina di James lo dice.   
\- L’amore mi rende forte, l’odio mi rende inarrestabile. - Chiudo gli occhi con un accenno di sorriso d’accettazione, concorde che deve essere questo il mio motto, perché è così.   
Vedranno cosa hanno perso e vedranno che io non ho nulla da rimproverarmi.   
Io sono pulito.   
Passiamo così un’oretta a parlarne, io sto meglio e mi esprimo di più, James mi rimane addosso, ma non lo mando via infastidito.   
Mille sms e chiamate mi riempiono i minuti, sostegni da parte di amici e compagni di squadra. Sono tutti molto dolci.  
Anche familiari. L’avvocato che ripete di rimanere calmo che questo non significa nulla perché è solo una decisione precipitosa presa sulla base di nulla. Che a contare è la decisione del giudice e non del presidente di calcio francese.   
Insomma, non mi manca il sostegno di nessuno.   
Così dopo che ho messo giù con lui, Jese mi fa vedere dal suo telefono l’annuncio ufficiale che ha appena fatto il Real Madrid.   
Un messaggio in mio sostegno che si scosta dalla scelta del presidente della FFF, con cui sono in totale disaccordo, ma che chiaramente rispettano, ma che confidano sarà cambiata.   
La cosa mi sorprende, mi sorprende molto e qua cominciano a pizzicarmi gli occhi che avevo tenuto bene sotto controllo.  
Pizzicano perché so chi e cosa c’è dietro questo annuncio ufficiale e tutto questo sostegno.   
Il Real non ha quasi mai fatto annunci ufficiali al di là delle cose prettamente calcistiche. Per esempio non ha mai specificato che Cristiano e Sergio non erano in vendita, quando quest’estate si parlava di una loro possibile cessione.   
Non si schiera molto nelle guerre dei suoi calciatori, tende a non farlo.   
Però con me lo fa sempre. Soprattutto ora.   
Mi strofino le labbra commosso e prendo il mio telefono alzandomi dal divano e dal dolce abbraccio di James. Cris mi segue con lo sguardo e noto un sorriso sul suo viso. Sa. La sensazione di prima torna.   
Sa qualcosa. C’è qualcosa che io non so.   
Prendo la linea con Zizou e se prima pensavo di poter gestire bene la cosa, ora sono… ora sono bloccato!   
La voce non mi esce e tossisco a sentire la sua che mi chiama preoccupato.   
Oddio, è preoccupato!  
\- Karim, non devi prenderla male. Ricorda che conta la sentenza del giudice. Comunque è peggio per la Federazione Francese di Calcio e lo capiranno molto presto! Se ne pentiranno, vedrai! Se non cambieranno idea, ma lo faranno, ci rimetteranno e questa è una pura certezza. - Allora parte con la sua voce decisa e calma al tempo stesso, sento che è contrariato dal fatto che io sia agitato, così mi appresto a dire quello per cui ho chiamato.   
\- Sto bene, sto meglio di quel che pensavo! Davvero, non preoccuparti… - Poi aggiungo con un sospiro, ammorbidendo la voce: - Grazie. - Silenzio. - Per l’annuncio ufficiale del Real. Io… io davvero questo non me lo aspettavo. Così plateale, così schierato dalla mia parte io… non speravo di averlo e so che è te che devo ringraziare per questo. -   
Silenzio, ancora. Significativo, ovvio, normale.   
Stringo le labbra e sospiro, lui finalmente si decide.   
\- Era il minimo. Non ho avuto un attimo di esitazione appena ho sentito. Ho subito chiamato il presidente e lui mi ha detto di farlo pure che mi sosteneva. Io so come ci si sente quando si è accusati ingiustamente da un’intera nazione o peggio da tutto il mondo. So quando ad andarci di mezzo è la tua carriera, o quando il rischio è questo. So quando le conseguenze si vedono lì. E non voglio che succeda a te, se ho un minimo di potere lo userò per aiutarti in questo, per evitare che quel che ti sta capitando abbia effetti sul calcio. Tu devi stare calmo, hai capito? Calmo e sereno. Affronta le cose con tranquillità e classe, non dare soddisfazione di alcun tipo, mantieni la tua linea pulita ed onesta. Non hai fatto nulla di male, non devi pentirti di nulla. Sii sereno, farò tutto quello che posso per aiutarti. Ma tu sii sereno. Vedrai che le cose si sistemano, fidati di me. - E vorrei rispondere, davvero.  
Giuro.   
Non desidero altro che rispondere e tranquillizzarlo.   
Ma non riesco perché sto piangendo come uno scemo.   
Piango ora, al telefono con lui, dopo che mi sono calmato. Perché lui è là e mi sta dimostrando in ogni modo possibile quanto mi ama e quanto tiene a me ed io penso che nessuno possa sentire più amore di così.   
Sono fortunato, cazzo.   
Mi giro verso il mio salotto e vedo quei tre lì che parlano ancora della cosa e sorrido fra le lacrime.   
\- Stai piangendo? - Chiede preoccupato.   
\- Sì, ma di commozione. Perché sono circondato da persone che mi vogliono troppo bene! - Zizou sorride e lo sento sollevato.   
\- Non esiste ‘troppo bene’. Esiste il ‘bene giusto’. - sorrido ancora e lo ringrazio. Lo ringrazio perché non riesco a dire altro.   
\- Sto bene. Non mi abbatteranno facilmente. Vedranno loro cosa hanno perso. Io non cambio per nessuno. -   
\- E’ la cosa migliore. Sei coi ragazzi? - Quando lo dice capisco che c’è lui dietro alla loro asfissiante presenza di questi giorni.   
\- Sei stato tu? - Chiedo subito come un’illuminazione.  
\- A fare cosa? -   
\- Lo sai… -   
\- A dire a Cris di starti vicino? Certo che sono stato io! Ma l’avrebbe fatto comunque e lo sai. -   
\- Cris sa che ho bisogno dei miei spazi, infatti me li aveva lasciati ed io l’ho ringraziato per questo. Poi improvvisamente mi è stato intorno! - Capisco le cose sempre col secondo treno, sono un po’ lento di comprendonio.   
\- Gli ho consigliato di non seguire la tua volontà del samurai solitario! Perché in realtà quelli come noi chiedono l’isolamento, ma hanno bisogno di amici, casino, calore concreto! Gli ho detto solo questo. - Sorrido e poi faccio il broncio.   
\- Niente altro? - Come se sapessi che c’è altro.   
\- E che oggi sarebbe stata dura, perché conosco la Francia ed i francesi e so come fanno le cose. Sapevo che saresti passato per questa tappa. Quindi gli ho detto di assicurarsi che tu oggi non fossi rimasto solo. - Lo sapeva. Beh, del resto non è uno sprovveduto. E’ vero, i francesi sanno essere crudeli e spietati e non è un modo di dire.   
Guardano moltissimo le apparenze, spesso contano solo quelle, non gliene frega nulla di come stanno le cose se sembrano in una data maniera. Devono agire di conseguenza.   
Ovviamente ci sono le eccezioni, ma se parli delle sfere alte si agisce così. Lo temevo anche io, ma lui lo sapeva proprio.  
Adesso dopo che si sono parati il culo, appena possono troveranno il modo per avere il loro tornaconto.   
\- Dovrei tornare se me lo chiedono? - Zizou sorride.   
\- In un primo momento ti direi di no, non se lo meritano. Però pensandoci bene, cazzo Karim. Sarebbe la tua totale vittoria su tutto. E magari fai pure il goal decisivo nella finale degli Europei. Sai che smacco? - Sorrido ad immaginarlo.   
Non sarebbe male come idea.   
Chissà…  
\- Andiamo ad un passo per volta. - Dico poi tornando sulla terra ed al presente.   
\- Vedrai che le cose andranno bene prima di quel che pensi. -   
Lui, la mia roccia. Senza penso che sarei un pesciolino perso nell’enorme oceano.   
Mi dà quel senso di sicurezza che mi aiuta a respirare e a rimanere calmo, assolutamente calmo.   
Come non pensavo di poter essere, di riuscire ora.  
\- Quando posso vederti? - Chiedo col bisogno di farlo, non per pura sopravvivenza, come mi sembra a volte, ma perché mi sembra di scoppiare dopo il pianto.   
\- Stasera passo da te io, ok? - Dice con dolcezza. Ed io non vedrò l’ora che stasera arrivi.   
Quando torno dagli altri mi guardano circospetti e preoccupati, molto apprensivi. Ma sospiro un po’ stanco e tirato e sorrido.   
\- Sto bene. E grazie per esserci in questo periodo. Non siete tenuti, ma per me è importante. Grazie. - Non sono cose che puoi sentire spesso da Karim Benzema. Per cui loro sorridono stupiti ed il primo ad alzarsi e abbracciarmi è James. Il suo abbraccio è sempre dolcissimo. Poi lo fa anche Jese che non mi abbandona mai, meno dolce ma sempre molto presente e forte.   
Cris non si alza e non mi abbraccia, ma lo raggiungo io e gli do uno schiaffo sulla coscia.   
\- Allora, esperto di PR, cosa dovrei fare, ora? Credo che il mondo aspetti una mia reazione… - Con questo è chiaro.  
‘Grazie per esserci e per aver interceduto con questi due che han preso solennemente la missione salviamo Karim dal suicidio’.  
Con Cris è così da anni, ormai. Non servono certe parole o certi gesti. Siamo capaci di parlare ore di stronzate inutili e poi le cose importanti di dircele con gli occhi, come ora.   
Però è una presenza importante.   
Come lo è per il Real, dopotutto. 


	5. Il giorno è oggi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo nel periodo Natalizio, infatti sono in pausa. Il complenno di Karim è stato pochi giorni prima, ha aspettato i giorni liberi per fare una mega festa a Dubai. Alla quale era presente James. Ancora fin qua le cose sono parecchio kames centriche e soprattutto molto kames porn centriche... insomma, il linguaggio di Karim ed il modo di farsi il piccoletto è davvero da censura, ma fa parte del personaggio. Dal prossimo capitolo, le cose si arricchiscono... perchè Zizou sarà molto più presente!

****

5\. IL GIORNO E’ OGGI

  
  
[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/2727132479f31cd026c9567622fbd177/tumblr_o0c08anzsI1uw2o9to1_1280.jpg) [ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/5e6a1992d59b5fcad34c544adc204e06/tumblr_o0c08anzsI1uw2o9to2_1280.jpg)   
[](http://36.media.tumblr.com/f97a10d0e9c933e03462ddaea474aa6f/tumblr_nz5nvdo3WV1rmdmxco1_1280.jpg)   


 

  
Arrivo da lui e lo circondo con le braccia da dietro, lui si gira a guardarmi e mi accoglie col suo solito gran sorriso dolcissimo. Mi era mancato anche se non lo vedevo da pochi giorni.  
Non gli stampo baci visto che siamo fra mille persone pigiate che guardano e fotografano, ma gli sussurro all’orecchio che sono felice che sia venuto sul serio.  
\- Non sarei mancato. -  
Non ho invitato tutti, era aperto a tutti, la festa è per il mio compleanno, ma ammetto che non ho preso uno ad uno dicendo ‘vieni’ come ho fatto con James.  
In generale ho detto che se avevano piacere, li avrei accolti volentieri.  
Però James l’ho voluto e sono felice che sia venuto.  
Volevo anche Zizou, ma sapevo che per lui era più difficile, però ci ho provato.  
Loro due per me sono importanti e distinti.  
Zizou, è l’amore vero e puro, James è carnale, possessione.

Parlo e rido con lui e con le persone con cui è, tutt’intorno è un casino micidiale e poco dopo vengo chiamato altrove da altri amici ed ancora poi da altri e da altri fino a che mi perdo il piccolo James nella folla. Ogni tanto il pensiero vola a lui, spero si stia divertendo.  
Le ore procedono, il casino aumenta, la musica è forte e mi piace, c’è chi beve alcool, io no ovviamente anche se in vacanza potrei.  
Comunque resto perfettamente sobrio e, sempre perfettamente sobrio, lo raggiungo di nuovo.  
Riesco a strapparmi da tutta la gente che mi reclama e gli prendo una chiappa fregandomene se ci vedono. Poi sul suo orecchio, mentre squittisce per il mio gesto buzzurro, gli dico.  
\- Bagno. Ora. -  
Non è molto romantico, ma non posso fare di meglio e l’idea di perdermelo proprio stasera è impensabile.  
Non è il mio compleanno, è solo la festa del mio compleanno. E lui non è che va via stanotte e non lo rivedo più. Ci rivedremo anche domani e dopo domani, e poi a Madrid quando torneremo col club, però voglio dire… stasera è stasera.  
Io lo voglio.  
Entriamo in bagno uno di seguito all’altro, lui approfitta per rinfrescarsi il viso accaldato mentre io controllo che non ci sia nessuno. Vedendo che ho successo, chiudo a chiave la porta, poco dopo mi avvento su di lui avvolgendolo da dietro. Le mani subito sul suo inguine, fra le sue gambe. I vestiti lo fasciano in modo fastidioso, febbrile, mentre la mia bocca si appropria del suo orecchio e della sua guancia che lecco, gli apro i pantaloni ed infilo le mani dentro i vestiti.  
Poco dopo il suo cazzo nella mia mano, lo carezzo col palmo e lo prendo strofinandolo.  
Lui sospira e mi si appoggia contro, cosa che faccio anche io con il mio bacino contro il suo sedere.  
Sono già eccitato e glielo faccio sentire. Stasera sono proprio su di giri, sarà la musica, la gente, il casino…  
\- Sei proprio felice di vedermi, eh? - Dice allusivo. Io ridacchio e lo lascio per aprirmi i pantaloni che scivolano sulle cosce insieme ai boxer. Mi tiro fuori il cazzo che strofino contro di lui, gli abbasso i pantaloni che vanno subito giù scoprendolo.  
Lo carezzo col mio cazzo duro in mano. Non mi occupo più del suo, se lo sta toccando da solo, la cosa mi piace molto e mi allontano appoggiandomi ad una parete toccandomi in attesa che se ne occupi.  
\- Ti faccio vedere quanto lo sono… - Dico con voce roca. Lui si gira e mi vede mentre mi masturbo aspettandolo, si lecca le labbra poco dopo è accucciato davanti a me a succhiarmelo. Lo prende subito in bocca e si muove con impeto. Il rumore che fa mi dà alla testa, mi fa impazzire.  
Gemo, la testa all’indietro, spingo col bacino nella sua bocca, ne chiedo di più, lo attiro su di me.  
Non mi basterà questo.  
\- Cazzo. - Impreco tirandolo su e spostandolo, lo metto al mio posto e sparisco sotto, fra le sue gambe, ricambio il favore mentre glielo prendo in bocca a mia volta, succhio con impeto, veloce, con una voglia di farlo mio che mi fa impazzire.  
Vieni, sbrigati a venire. Ti devo scopare come un matto.  
Aiuto il suo piacere che già cresce nella mia bocca, gli apro meglio le gambe ed infilo il dito nella sua apertura, mi stacco leccandomelo e lo rimetto dentro, torno a fare l’operazione fino a che non è bagnato ed aperto, entro ed esco con le dita agevolmente, fino ad arrivare bene in fondo, dove so che gli piace.  
Questo accompagnato dal pompino che gli faccio, lo fa impazzire, proprio come speravo.  
Inizia a spingere e chiamarmi fino a che non mi viene in bocca. Io ingoio felice che sia venuto. Mi alzo e cerco la sua bocca, gli lecco le labbra dandogli il suo stesso sapore che lo stordisce, gli succhio la lingua e poi lo bacio fondendomi a lui con una gran voglia.  
Dopo un po’ passo al suo orecchio e glielo prendo fra i denti.  
\- Se non ti scopo muoio… - Dico spingendo il bacino contro il suo, strofinando i nostri cazzi. Il mio ancora bello duro, il suo meno.  
Annuisce ansimando pieno di brividi.  
\- Vieni… - Dice abbassandosi meglio i vestiti.  
Mi lecco la mano e me la passo sul cazzo, ci faccio scendere altra saliva per lubrificarlo e dopo poco lo spingo contro il lavandino su cui si piega, infine lo prendo per i fianchi ed entro.  
Appena lo faccio, il suo buco stretto mi risucchia stringendo il mio cazzo in tiro. Il sollievo mi prende immediato, getto la testa all’indietro e sospiro senza voce.  
Dio, sì… eccolo qua, eccola la sensazione perfetta.  
Lui che mi ingloba, io che lo faccio mio.  
Inizio a muovermi in lui e colpo dopo colpo i gemiti si levano. Da fuori la musica forte fa il suo dovere, coprendo le nostre voci.  
James si afferra ai bordi del lavandino mentre io lo tengo per i fianchi e continuo a spingere con sempre più intensità, entrando ed uscendo fino a farlo veloce e a perdermi, perdermi in lui e nei brividi folli che mi trasmette.  
E’ perfetto, è semplicemente perfetto. E come sempre, gli vengo dentro in un orgasmo che mi libera, di cui non avrei potuto fare a meno.  
Mi perdo e per un momento non mi muovo e non respiro, poi mi accascio su di lui, l’avvolgo e lo alzo appoggiandolo a me, contro il mio petto. Gli prendo il viso con le dita e lo giro verso il mio. Cerco alla cieca la sua bocca morbida, trovo la sua lingua che succhio, poi succhio il labbro che amo e ci baciamo fra gli ansimi, coi pantaloni alle ginocchia e noi che sappiamo di sesso, in un bagno che sicuramene ne ha viste molte come queste.  
\- Domani ci vediamo? - Chiedo sulla sua bocca, guardandolo negli occhi. Lui sorride annuendo.  
\- Starò qua per tutta la settimana. - Sorrido anche io e lo bacio.  
\- Grazie di essere venuto. Ci tenevo. - Forse non andava detto, però l’ho fatto e lui si illumina ancora di più.  
Il piccolo dolce James.  
Cosa mi stai facendo?

**

Piano piano le cose fra me e James si rafforzano, come se ce ne fosse bisogno.  
E’ come se stessimo andando sulle montagne russe, c’è un macchinario che ci porta, non decidiamo noi la corsa, ma ci siamo sopra e ci facciamo trasportare a seconda di quel che succede.  
James da quando torniamo dalla breve pausa natalizia, è molto più legato a me, mi cerca davvero tanto, anche in allenamento interagisce tanto, cerca il contatto con me, l’esercizio con me oppure un commento a qualcosa che fa e nel farlo spesso mi tocca, mi carezza le guance, è come se mi dicesse ‘ehi, ricordati che ci sono’.  
Aspetta qualcosa da me, forse un’evoluzione del nostro rapporto.  
Non ne abbiamo mai parlato, non ho mai voluto e lui non ha mai chiesto, mi piaceva per questo.  
Ora però pur non chiedendomi nulla, aspetta e si vede. Mi sta più appresso. Sembra quasi che sia più preso da me che da Cris.  
Aggrotto la fronte osservandoli insieme, mi sembrano due compagni di squadra come tanti. All’inizio, specie il primo anno di James, si capiva lontano un miglio che pendeva da lui, che gli sbavava dietro. Infatti ha iniziato a venire a letto con me per questo, per distrarsi dalla sofferenza amorosa, ma si vedeva che era innamorato di lui.  
Forse l’ha superata.  
Mi stringo nelle spalle e passandogli accanto faccio finta di nulla, non lui però.  
Sta parlando con Cris, ma quando mi vede passare saluta Cris e mi si attacca al braccio tirandomi esuberante, poi con la sua vocetta squillante trilla:  
\- Che ne dici di mangiare insieme? So che tu vivi solo, non hai impegni familiari, giusto? - Lo guardo con un sopracciglio alzato.  
\- Io no, ma tu sì! - Sono io a ricordarglielo.  
Lui si mordicchia il labbro colpevole e poi alza le spalle con aria birichina che mi fa ridere.  
\- Sì ma gli ho detto che pranzavo con alcuni compagni… ti va? -  
Allora mi guardo intorno vedendo che gli altri vanno alle loro macchine velocemente.  
\- E chi sono gli altri? - James ride e mi spintona.  
\- Eddai, hai capito che siamo solo io e te! -  
Così rido anche io guardandolo da un po’ più in alto di lui. James non è davvero basso ed anche fisicamente è piuttosto atletico, anche se non come me o Cris. Però è ben fatto sotto ogni punto di vista. Solo pochi centimetri di differenza.  
Guardo il cellulare prima di rispondergli perché avevo chiesto a Zizou se potevamo mangiare insieme.  
‘Purtroppo non riesco. Sta per succedere qualcosa di grosso. Rimani collegato alle news del Real, perché mi sa che il giorno è oggi!’  
Leggendo il suo sms mi viene un colpo e mi scappa un grosso ‘eh?!’ che fa sobbalzare James che subito curioso mi guarda e chiede.  
\- Che c’è? Problemi? - Io scuoto la testa di corsa.  
\- No no… anzi… credo che oggi avremo tutti una grande notizia! -  
Solitamente il giorno dopo le partite possiamo fare quello che vogliamo, di norma io, Cris ed un paio di altri stacanovisti ci incontriamo al centro e facciamo un po’ di palestra e piscina. Ultimamente si è unito a noi anche James. Che strano.  
Per cui oggi è il giorno dopo la partita contro il Valencia e c’erano molte voci riguardo cosa sarebbe successo, visto che abbiamo di nuovo pareggiato senza sfruttare il pareggio del Barcellona.  
\- Del tipo? - Mi strofino le labbra fremendo per dirglielo, ma alla fine faccio una piccola smorfia.  
\- Non posso dire nulla. Tieni d’occhio le news del Real di oggi. - James sgrana gli occhi e capisce.  
\- Lo esonerano oggi? - Io mi metto a ridere, non volevo farglielo capire ma è difficile e so quanto odiasse Benitez.  
\- Zizou dice che dovrebbe essere oggi. Non spargere la voce… - James saltella tutto felice intorno a me come un bambino.  
\- No no… tanto ne staranno già parlando tutti! - Poi si ferma e realizza. - Significa che sarà Zidane il nuovo allenatore, come si dice in giro? - Io mi stringo nelle spalle divertito, arrivando alla macchina. Poi mi fermo con lui a poca distanza da me. E sospiro.  
\- Ti aspetto a casa mia! - Così lui alza le mani in alto ancor più felice di prima ed io ridendo salgo in macchina.

 

Per aver mangiato, l’abbiamo fatto.  
Poi ci siamo anche occupati della digestione. Niente di acrobatico ed estremo come ogni tanto mi vien da fare, perché adoro rigirarmelo.  
Ora siamo nudi stesi sul mio letto e una musica rap esce dalle casse in sottofondo. Ha chiesto di ascoltare un po’ di quello che mi piace, così l’ho accontentato. A lui piacciono i classici sudamericani, musica movimentata da ballare. E fra l’altro balla anche bene. Una volta me lo sono fatto selvaggiamente dopo che l’ho fatto ballare per me. Ha un movimento di fianchi che me l’ha fatto venire subito duro.  
Lui è abbandonato sul mio petto, dolcemente, e disegna col dito ricoprendomi di brividi. Io faccio la stessa cosa, distrattamente, sulla sua schiena, fra le sue scapole all’infuori.  
\- Sicuro di non essere troppo magro? - Chiedo distrattamente.  
\- Ma se Benitez ha detto che devo dimagrire! -  
\- E’ il suo cervello che deve dimagrire! Oltre che lui stesso! - Brontolo seccato. Poi ricordandomi di quel fallimento umano che tutta la squadra e penso il mondo intero odia, prendo il cellulare dal comodino e accedo a twitter dove seguo una pagina di news abbastanza attendibili sul Real.  
\- Oh, sembra che sia vero! - Esclamo.  
James si tira su sul gomito e mi guarda.  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Lo esonerano oggi! Alle sette ci sarà una conferenza in pompa magna. Sicuramente succederà stasera! -  
James si illumina ed il suo viso diventa particolarmente tenero. Cuccioloso, dicono in rete. Puppy!  
\- Sei felice? -  
\- Non si nota? - E così dicendo mi bacia. Io lo trattengo con una mano sulla nuca e approfondisco il bacio che non è molto erotico, ma nemmeno il sesso lo è stato. Oggi James era particolarmente dolce e bisognoso di coccole, così non sono stato un animale come spesso mi succede.  
\- E tu? - Chiede alla fine, risistemandosi in modo da guardarmi in viso.  
Io non distolgo lo sguardo dal suo che mi scruta attento.  
\- Me lo chiedi? Io sono quello più felice di tutti voi messi insieme! Non per una questione di calcio e di giocare di più o cose così. — James capisce e completa al posto mio abbassando impercettibilmente il tono.  
\- Perché sarai allenato da Zidane. - Annuisco sereno.  
\- E’ il mio sogno sin da ragazzino. Non sai cosa significa per me essere allenato da lui. - Sospira.  
\- Tutti abbiamo dei sogni. E’ bello quando si realizzano. Sono felice per te, davvero. - Però sembra un po’ meno radioso quando lo dice. Così ne approfitto.  
\- Il tuo era di giocare con Cris, no? - Annuisce un po’ pensieroso.  
\- Sì… fra il resto. -  
\- Ed ora? - Alza le spalle un po’ indeciso.  
\- Son felice di essere parte di questo, ed essere suo compagno ed amico. -  
\- Come va con lui? - Chiedo diretto.  
\- Bene… mi sono calmato molto nei suoi confronti. E’ molto ridimensionato quello che provo per lui. Credo sia rimasta una bella amicizia. Forse era solo un’infatuazione. Di solito se è amore non passa facilmente, no? - Vorrei chiederglielo ma forse sono troppo sfacciato. Dovrei aspettare che sia lui a fare o dire qualcosa a riguardo.  
\- Ti sento molto più vicino ultimamente… è perché ti sei tolto Cris dalla testa? - Sorride colpevole ed arrossisce, la cosa mi piace terribilmente e gli bacio la fronte.  
\- Non lo so, non mi sono fermato a chiedermelo. Mi piace stare con te, mi piace molto. So che tu stai con Zidane, che avete questo particolare rapporto che consumate quando potete, senza obblighi e doveri… e che comunque tu ami lui punto e basta. Infatti non chiedo nulla. Solo che a me piace stare con te, tutto qua. - Alla fine lo dice lui, un po’ spinto da me. Non so cosa dire a questo punto le cose sono un po’ strane, non abbiamo mai parlato di noi e non ci tenevo molto a farlo, ma è anche vero che fra noi sta diventando più speciale di prima.  
Alla fine un sms ci distrae e lo leggo.  
E’ Zizou.  
‘Guarda la conferenza stasera!’  
Arriccio il naso.  
‘Ma non puoi dirmi nulla?’  
‘^_^’  
Uno smile. Mi fa uno smile.  
\- Fanculo! Il solito serafico! Sembra un mafioso! Se non vuole dire una cosa non la dice! E dire che quando giocava sbranava tutti e non tratteneva nulla! - James ride capendo che parlavo proprio con Zizou.  
\- Beh, mi dicevi che in realtà lui esplodeva nei momenti sotto pressione proprio perché tratteneva troppo, era troppo chiuso! - si ricorda ogni conversazione che abbiamo fatto, è impressionante. Sorrido.  
\- Sì è vero. Solo che ora ha imparato ad incanalare tutto quello che tratteneva ed è tendenzialmente una persona calma. Anche se pensa peste e corna non lo dice, ma non è che poi esplode. Sembra un Buddah! - James ride di nuovo, poi penso che forse sia indelicato parlare di lui. - Ma forse ti annoio… - James scuote la testa energico.  
\- Mi piace Zidane e mi piace come ne parli! Si vede che lo conosci molto bene e che lo veneri! - Sorrido dolcemente pensando a lui. - Lo ami davvero… - E’ un po’ sottotono quando lo dice ed io gli carezzo la guancia col dorso del dito. Mi spiace davvero farlo soffrire. Spero non succeda. Sarebbe la seconda volta che soffre per amore.  
\- Se diventa un problema me lo devi dire e smettiamo. - Questa volta sono molto chiaro e mi decido a parlarne. Lui si alza a sedere impallidendo, spaventato dall’eventualità, ed io mi tiro su con la schiena contro la spalliera del letto. Lo guardo mettersi le ginocchia sotto di sé.  
\- Non dire sciocchezze! Sto benissimo! - Sospiro.  
\- Sì, lo so. Però se pensi che diventi difficile non far finta di nulla. - James fa il broncio e abbassa lo sguardo pensandoci, lo lascio fare senza interromperlo, poi rialza gli occhi con una titubanza dolcissima e me lo chiede:  
\- Credi che ora che sarà il nostro allenatore e sarà di nuovo presente al cento percento nella tua vita, tu non avrai più bisogno di me? Per questo mi fai questo discorso? Per prepararmi? - Sospiro e scuoto la testa.  
\- Non posso sapere come sarà. Lui tiene molto alla sua famiglia e vuole esserci tutte le volte che può, per cui non è che può fare allenatore e amante. Deve fare allenatore, marito e poi amante. Non so risponderti, James. Non ho obblighi, lui è sposato, non mi chiede nemmeno se vado a letto con altri, lo dà per scontato. -  
\- Davvero? - Annuisco.  
\- Spesso mi dice se sono libero e se mi va ed io gli dico ‘e con chi dovrei essere impegnato?’ perché sa che io e Clohe ci siamo lasciati e che lei vive in Francia con la piccola. Lui allora risponde ‘coi tuoi numerosi amanti!’ Io rido ma non smentisco e lui non è scemo, ma non lo turba la cosa. Credo che da un certo punto di vista ne sia sollevato, perché così non avanzerò mai pretese su di lui e sul nostro rapporto, non vorrà mai che mi consacri a lui e viceversa lui con me. Che lasci la moglie e che viviamo insieme. - James piega la testa di lato e si coccola con la propria spalla liscia mentre gioca dolcemente con il mio ginocchio.  
\- Forse è anche sollevato perché sa che trovi un modo per sfogarti e non stare male quando lui non può esserci… - Alzo le spalle e incrocio le dita dietro la nuca, mentre le sue ditina mi solleticano risalendo sulla coscia.  
\- Può essere. E’ una relazione aperta e funziona perché si basa sulla fiducia più totale ed è chiaro a tutti che qualunque sia la situazione, comunque vada, qualunque parentesi ci sia, noi ci amiamo comunque. Questo ci dà equilibrio. - James ora risale sull’inguine e mi tocca l’erezione di nuovo in reazione.  
\- Ma guarda, qualcuno è già pronto a ricominciare… - Dice malizioso prendendomelo in mano. Io sorrido altrettanto malizioso.  
\- E qualcuno batte la fiacca! - Lui allora ridendo gingilla un po’ senza intenzioni particolari, capisco che pensa a qualcosa ed alla fine, senza alzare gli occhi e continuando a guardare il mio cazzo senza vederlo davvero, dice piano:  
\- Non voglio niente più di quello che sei disposto a darmi. E quando vedo che le cose mi sfuggono troppo di mano, te lo dirò. - Sorrido.  
\- Quando succederà me ne accorgerò da solo perché sei un libro aperto! - James sorride, mi guarda un momento timidamente e si protende a baciarmi leggero.  
Poi scende e me lo prende in bocca iniziando subito a succhiare, accompagnandosi con la mano.  
Sciolgo le mie da dietro la nuca e le metto sulla sua, attirandolo a me e spingendo col bacino, abbandono la testa all’indietro e l’espressione al godimento. Presto i gemiti tornano a salire e mentre penso che sia bravissimo a succhiarmi, realizzo che sta facendo di tutto per diventare a modo suo indispensabile per me. Forse non pretenderà mai di prendere il posto di Zizou e di essere amato a quel modo, ma penso che cercherà di essere abbastanza importante in qualche modo per non farsi scaricare.  
Fanculo, ragazzino, la tua bocca non mi aiuta proprio a pensare!

****  
  



	6. Zizou è Zizou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zizou diventa allenatore del Real e così il rapporto con Karim si rinforza parecchio...

6\. ZIZOU E’ ZIZOU

  
[[Se volete sapere una parte di cosa mi ha ispirato...]](https://49.media.tumblr.com/b6552868da4f1a950540dfb4b94dc0e0/tumblr_o51kmwvius1uzb92do1_540.gif)

  
La gioia è incontenibile, non so proprio come gestire quello che provo, quando sento la notizia con le mie orecchie, quando vedo la conferenza nella tv del Real Madrid che trasmettono in diretta.  
Lui è là con tutta la sua famiglia al completo, con quella giacca azzurra, tutto elegante. E viene presentato come l’allenatore del Real. Il suo sogno che si realizza, così come il mio.   
Sono solo in casa in questo momento, ho scaricato gli amici per potermi guardare l’evento del secolo e mi brillano gli occhi.  
Nel giro di pochi istanti, nemmeno il tempo di sentire il suo discorso composto, ed il mio cellulare parte con messaggi e tintinnii, non riesco nemmeno a stare dietro a tutti.   
Sono amici e compagni di squadra che mi dicono se ho visto, se sono felice e cose così. Certo che ho visto e certo che sono felice! Che domande sceme!   
Vorrei solo poterlo sentire, abbracciare… invece per oggi sarà impensabile. Dopo la conferenza avrà sicuramente una cena con la società al completo e la famiglia. Per oggi me lo scordo. Domani mattina dovrà dedicarmi del tempo.  
Sarà sicuramente al centro sportivo presto per il primissimo allenamento, anche io ci vado sempre un’ora prima, passerò dal suo ufficio e gli darò le mie congratulazioni speciali!   
Pregusto l’idea con un sorrisino malizioso e con quest’idea, più tardi, mi addormento sereno e soddisfatto più che mai.   
Non ho una compagna e non ne sento il bisogno, quando voglio distrarmi dai ragazzi e da Zizou perché le cose vanno male o sono strane, trovo la compagnia facile di una donna tutta curve che ci sta, o se mi serve di essere accompagnato ad un evento pubblico, una festa particolare. Però è lui il mio unico pensiero, il sogno della mia vita, quello che mi dà lui non me lo dà nessuno.   
Zizou è Zizou.  
Sto bene con James, è passione e sesso e mi piace essere la parte attiva in una coppia, con lui posso esserlo, mi fa sfogare un senso protettivo che non pensavo d’avere. Mi piace stare con lui, lo trovo rilassante, mi calma i nervi quando non posso stare con Zizou e mi manca.   
Diciamo che James non è un amante qualunque, non è nemmeno l’amante dall’amante… è una relazione. Non so cosa e come e perché, ma lo è.   
Però il mio sogno è Zizou ed ora non riesco ad essere più felice di come sono, perché lui sta realizzando i suoi massimi sogni ed ama me.   
Prima di chiudere la luce, un sms mi arriva.   
‘Mi dispiace non averti visto oggi, avrei voluto’  
Sorrido intenerito.   
‘Lo so, ero lì col pensiero.’  
‘A domani’  
Sorrido più felice.  
‘A domani’  
E non vedo l’ora che arrivi domani.   
  


**

  
Arrivo anche prima del mio solito, e di solito son lì un’ora prima insieme a Cris per fare un po’ di palestra.   
Non ho dormito quasi nulla.   
Quando parcheggio, vedo la SUA auto e sorrido soddisfatto! Sapevo che sarebbe venuto presto. Chissà da quanto è qua!  
Scendo ed entro nella struttura, è tutto prevalentemente vuoto e silenzioso, mi piace arrivare presto al mattino perché non c’è nessuno ed è tutto pacifico.   
Passo nello spogliatoio dove lascio giù le mie cose, non mi cambio nemmeno, lascio qua pure il cellulare per non essere interrotto da nessuno.   
Al colmo della gioia, vado nell’ufficio di quello che è il mister della prima squadra, quello che prima era di Benitez. Zizou ha sempre avuto un ufficio suo, bene o male. E’ qua come consigliere dal 2009, Perez gli ha dato un posto suo per essere un punto di riferimento per la squadra qualora ne avessimo bisogno, io ho sempre sfruttato questa possibilità.   
Ora trovo particolarmente comodo che lui abbia un ufficio suo.   
Busso vedendo che hanno già sostituito la targhetta. Sorrido mentre spunto dopo il suo ‘avanti’ composto.   
Lo vedo di spalle, in piedi, che traffica sugli scaffali mettendo giù le proprie cose che ha tirato fuori dalle scatole.   
Entro e mi chiudo la porta alle spalle.  
\- Da quanto sei qua? - Mi guardo intorno e capisco che ha già fatto il cambio completo dei suoi uffici. Non è una cosa veloce trasferire tutte le proprie cose da una stanza all’altra, ma qua è già tutto in ordine!   
E’ impressionante!  
Zizou si riscuote e si gira a guardarmi stupito della mia presenza.   
Evidentemente non si aspettava di vedermi ora.   
\- Da… da un bel po’! Sono arrivato presto per fare il trasloco. Il presidente mi ha detto di fare con comodo, ma voglio fare subito in modo da concentrarmi subito unicamente sulla squadra! - Lo dice come se fosse normale e non contasse più di tanto, cerca di controllare molto bene le sue emozioni e di solito ci riesce, ma io lo conosco. So quanto è felice per quello che gli è successo.   
Questo ufficio è stato di allenatori illustri, fra cui Ancelotti a cui credo si ispiri per certi versi. Ora è suo.   
Sorrido e lo raggiungo quasi volando, poi lo abbraccio senza dire nulla, lui mi stringe e gli occhi ci vengono lucidi per la forza con cui lo abbraccio, trasmettendogli tutta la gioia che provo, che non è poca. Spero senta quanto sono felice per lui.   
\- E’ un sogno che si realizza. Per entrambi! Non ci speravo che sarebbe successo così presto. Che tu diventassi il mio allenatore! Non… non so cosa dire! Congratulazioni, Zizou! - Alla fine ho la voce roca e si capisce che sono emozionato e provato e lui si separa da me tenendomi per le braccia, mi guarda in viso stupito e vedendo che ho gli occhi lucidi, vengono anche a lui ed eccolo che si tradisce!  
\- Grazie. Non ci speravo nemmeno io. E’ successo tutto così in fretta che non ho nemmeno avuto tempo di pensare a cosa significa sul serio e a come mi sento! - Finalmente lo ammette. Ha detto un sacco di cose di circostanza e nella notte sono arrivate mille congratulazioni da parte di tutti, soprattutto ex compagni o giocatori. E’ una cosa impressionante, perché non credo che sia frequente una reazione simile.   
Si capisce quanto è in gamba Zizou.   
E lo amo così tanto che non so quantificarlo!  
Alla fine lo bacio e basta, perché ho esaurito le parole e lui si lascia fare, ricambia rilassandosi fra le mie braccia, contro la mia bocca, insieme alla lingua che lo avvolge e lo carezza.   
Il bacio ci investe di un’ondata di calore, le mani corrono sul mio viso e mi tiene a sé, mentre le mie scendono sulla sua vita e apriamo le labbra premendoci più uno sull’altro, per averci meglio.   
Le mie dita corrono sui suoi pantaloni, è già pronto per allenare, più tardi, questo mi facilita la vita nello spogliarlo. Vado sotto l’elastico e lui, sulla mia bocca, cerca di dire il mio nome, sento che incespica sulla K, ma io afferro il suo cazzo senza fermarmi a nessun ostacolo. Solo quando il suo telefono suona mi spinge deciso per andare a rispondere. Io rimango fermo in piedi, con la mano a mezz’aria e decisamente insoddisfatto.   
Lui fa il giro della scrivania e si siede alla sua poltroncina, davanti sono impilate scatole che penso siano prevalentemente vuote, dove prima c’erano le sue cose.   
Lo guardo che parla al telefono tutto preso, parla il suo spagnolo perfetto col suo tono diplomatico e cordiale, prende carta e penna e si scrive degli appunti, è una conversazione abbastanza lunga, io fisso lui con occhi sottili e seccato per l’insoddisfazione, poi fisso la scrivania e quelle scatole lì davanti. Fra quelle e le poltroncine, c’è una sufficiente copertura. Lo sto per fare, ma finalmente mette giù il telefono ed io mi accendo pensando che ora tornerà da me per continuare il discorso.   
Lui però mi comunica che era il presidente e che gli ha comunicato alcuni impegni e che vuole una sua valutazione di ogni giocatore, specie in vista del mercato che ormai è aperto.   
\- Vuole anche una lista di priorità e richieste, se ne ho. Prima della lista, devo valutare la squadra, però voglio farlo col mio metodo! - Aggrotto la fronte.   
\- E sarebbe? - Zizou apre il computer ed io lo fisso shoccato mentre armeggia con quello.   
\- Ho creato delle schede di valutazione. Le ho usate per la squadra B. - Vedo che comincia a stampare e a scrivere su ogni scheda i dati dei vari venticinque giocatori che ha ora.   
Comincia con me. Scrive nomi, cognomi, date di nascita, età, anni in cui sono al club, ruolo e cose così.   
Lo fa con tutti. Io lo fisso incredulo.  
\- Devi farlo ora? - Chiedo seccato.   
\- Quando lo faccio? Fra poco inizia l’allenamento, dopo voglio cominciare a buttare giù qualcosa, entro un paio di giorni voglio aver fatto le schede complete. - Lui parla tutto professionale ed io vado in bestia.   
Come osa ora?  
\- Ma ti devo dare il mio regalo di congratulazioni! - Esclamò spontaneo, punto sul vivo.   
\- Non serve alcun regalo, Karim. E’ una gioia per me essere qua, questo è già un regalo! - Indurisco la bocca e sospiro seccato. Per essere sveglio e acuto è davvero ottuso quando lavora!   
\- Brutto scemo, non intendo un regalo vero e proprio! - Lui smette di scrivere e mi fissa per un momento senza capire cosa intendo, i suoi occhi nocciola mi penetrano ed io voglio morire perché li amo troppo e lui ora è stronzo.   
\- E cosa intendi allora? -   
Così picchio il pugno contro il palmo nel classico segno della scopata, o in una di quelle. Lui capisce cosa intendo e scuote subito la testa tornando a scrivere.   
\- No, non ho tempo ora! Sei matto? Voglio preparare tutto prima di cominciare! - Sospiro seccato e mi siedo su una delle poltroncine davanti alla scrivania, imbronciato e silenzioso lo guardo trascrivere mentre i miei sogni di grandi trombate di congratulazioni si infrangono.   
Lo guardo assorto nel suo compito per un po’, poi assottiglio gli occhi e mi dico al diavolo. Che faccia pure quello che deve. Anche io lo farò!   
Così scivolo in ginocchio e silenzioso vado sotto alla scrivania. Lui seppure scrive, lo nota e mi chiama come un padre severo e paziente.   
\- Karim. - Gli prendo le ginocchia e gliele allargo, poi gli afferro poco gentilmente l’elastico dei pantaloni e degli slip e gli tiro fuori abilmente quello che mi interessa, solo quello.   
\- Fai pure il tuo lavoro, io faccio il mio! -   
Credo che smetta di scrivere per un momento e si affacci sotto al tavolo per guardarmi.   
\- Karim… - Ora il tono è meno severo ed io gli prendo il cazzo e inizio a massaggiarglielo con la mano. Dopo una bella sega, attacco con la lingua e la bocca.   
Al pompino non si dice di no!   
Ridacchiando percepisco che torna sulla scrivania, ma non scrive indifferente. Credo che abbia appoggiato la testa sopra e si tenga al bordo, mentre geme sempre più partecipe. Allarga anche di più le gambe e scivola sedendosi più in punta sulla sedia, per darmi un miglior accesso.   
Io allora aumento i movimenti e l’intensità, lo sento duro nella mia bocca, lo sento crescere e finalmente ho quello che volevo, mentre mi tiro fuori il mio cazzo e me lo tocco allo stesso momento.   
L’eccitazione è reciproca e vorrei solo che mi scopasse, ora.   
Sta per venire, lo sento pompare e gemere e pure per me è eccitante.   
Purtroppo il tempismo di non so chi, arriva ad interromperci.   
O per lo meno provano.  
Bussano, io mi sospendo.   
\- Posso? - La voce familiare di qualcuno mi arriva all’orecchio, riprendo il mio lavoro sul suo cazzo e sul mio.   
\- No! - Esclama Zizou con voce brusca, sorprendentemente brusca!  
Ridacchio ma non mi fermo.   
\- Come no! Sono io, Sergio! -   
Soffoco una risata mentre continuo.  
\- Sergio, non è un buon momento! -   
\- Ma dai Zizou, da quando mi rifiuti l’ingresso? - E così entra, perché lui è Sergio e non avevo dubbi che lo facesse.   
Teoricamente non dovrebbe vedermi a meno che non si fa avanti, perché fra poltroncine e scatole è piuttosto coperto qua sotto.   
Non mi fermo, sono curioso di vedere che succede e Zizou infila le mani sotto e mi afferra le orecchie tirando per bloccarmi, la prima cosa che riesce a prendere. Io affondo le unghie nelle sue cosce perché lui mi tira le orecchie, ma il tutto avviene in silenzio e, almeno per lui credo, senza smorfie. Io ne faccio, tanto non mi vedono.  
\- Zizou? - Chiede basito Sergio. Sta alla porta, forse ha una strana impressione. Zizou deve avere una posizione strana, in effetti.   
\- Sergio, perché non accetti un no? - Sergio sorride.   
\- Perché altrimenti non sarei speciale! -   
Zizou mi lascia un orecchio per appoggiare un gomito sul tavolo, forse per dare una parvenza di normalità.   
Credo che la copertura funzioni.   
\- Cosa vuoi? - Chiede sbrigativo.   
\- Ma che succede? Di solito sei così carino e gentile! -   
\- Ho… ho da fare e stanno per iniziare gli allenamenti, oggi sono a porte aperte e ci saranno il doppio dei media! - Se ne tira abbastanza bene fuori.   
\- Beh, i ragazzi volevano sapere se avevi in mente di fare qualcosa, una cena, non so… -   
\- Sì, volevo invitarvi a pranzo domani dopo gli allenamenti mattutini. A casa mia. Ve l’avrei detto dopo. - Sergio batte le mani.  
\- Oh perfetto! Ok, a dopo! - E allora fa per uscire, io sono sempre fermo perché mi tira un orecchio, mi sono rimesso il cazzo a posto perché così me lo ha ammosciato. Non è piacevole se ti tirano un orecchio.   
\- Aspetta un momento! - Esclama Zizou fermando Sergio sulla porta che sta per richiudersi. Ma porco mondo!   
\- Sì? - E dal suo sì si capisce che in effetti c’è qualcosa che non va.   
\- Perché ‘perfetto’? - Sergio tentenna e cerca di tirare fuori qualche scusa.  
\- Eh sai… così… perfetto perché perfetto! -   
Quanto mente male! Chiudo gli occhi, ormai tragicamente abituato al dolore dell’orecchio.   
\- Sergio. - E a quel tono nessuno resiste.   
\- Ok, abbiamo un regalo di benvenuto da darti, volevamo sapere quando potevamo dartelo! Sapevo che avresti fatto una cena! - Zizou sorride.  
\- Non serve nulla… -   
\- Sì sì, lo so, però noi ti abbiamo preso un pensiero! - Sorridendo, lo ringrazia e dice che ci vediamo dopo.   
Così Sergio esce e chiude la porta.   
Per fortuna che vive fra le nuvole e non ha notato che c’erano movimenti strani sotto la scrivania!  
Appena soli, mi lascia andare e si appoggia di schianto allo schienale sospirando.   
\- Sei pazzo! - Esclama chiudendosi il viso con le mani. Io mi prendo l’orecchio dolorante ed esco da sotto, gattonando accanto a lui, rimango inginocchiato per terra, lui ancora seduto.   
Lo guardo imbronciato.   
\- E tu sei stronzo! Mi hai tirato l’orecchio, me lo stavi per staccare! Io volevo solo darti un regalo personale! -   
\- Che vita che fate con questi regali! - Esclama seccato. - Se vuoi fare una cosa del genere, prima chiudi a chiave! Non voglio scandali! Se lo viene a sapere Sergio nel giro di poco lo sa tutta la squadra 1, la squadra 2, la squadra 3 e quella di basket! - Rido perché ha ragione, così mi rilasso, mi alzo e vado alla porta, la chiudo a chiave e lui guarda con un sopracciglio alzato, curioso.   
\- Ora è chiuso. E siamo sicuri. - Dico piano e penetrante, con un sorrisino malizioso. Poi lento mi porto fra la scrivania e lui, seduto ancora alla sua poltroncina.   
Mi appoggio lì, al bordo, e senza dire nulla mi infilo la mano sotto a pantaloni e mutande e riprendo a masturbarmi. Lui mi fissa scettico, poi malizioso e poi lo vedo, quella luce si accende e diventa quel Zizou che parte e attacca incontrollato. Quel fuoco che io amo. Quello da cui io voglio essere preso.   
\- Come sei insistente! - Dice quindi alzandosi davanti a me. Mi prende e mi gira di schiena, mi piega bruscamente in avanti contro la scrivania, sulle sue maledette schede di valutazione e mi abbassa pantaloni e boxer. Lo sento che si lecca la mano e le dita e me le passa dentro, infila una ad una, si piega un attimo leccandomi e poi, senza perderci molto tempo, dopo avermi preparato un minimo, si tira fuori il cazzo e me lo infila dentro.  
Chiudo gli occhi e mi abbandono a quella sensazione che mi mancava, la sensazione di strappo iniziale che poi diventa bruciore e poi si confonde con mille scariche elettriche che si diffondono in ogni particella del mio corpo. Stringo i bordi opposti aggrappandomi alla scrivania, lui mi prende per i fianchi e comincia a spingere una, due, tre volte. Sempre più forte e deciso. Ed è come mi piace essere scopato. Mi piace sentirlo dentro in questo modo, lui che mi prende brutale e volgare. Non sempre. Spesso mi piace che lo fa con dolcezza. Però a volte così. Così volgare. Così sbrigativo. Solo per scopare. Sì, a volte così è talmente bello, cazzo.  
Entra ed esce, affonda ed io gemo insieme a lui che si lascia andare e non desidero altro che questo e questo lui mi dà.  
\- Ah… ah cazzo sì… così… - E così lui aumenta la forza in modo da arrivare più in profondità, fino a che io, col cazzo premuto e strofinato contro la sua scrivania, non vengo prima. Sporco il suo nuovo ufficio che si era dato tanta pena per riempire e poco dopo viene dentro di me, in una finale spinta possente che mi sconnette del tutto.  
Quanto mi mancava!   
Non vedevo l’ora!  
Poi si piega su di me, lasciandosi andare ansimante. Il labbro sul mio orecchio, lo lecca e poi sussurra.  
\- Sei contento adesso? - Io sorrido, la testa appoggiata alla superficie, sui fogli. Io abbandonato, morbido, sotto di lui che mi schiaccia.   
\- Da morire! - Rispondo ansimante. Sorride anche lui e poi mi bacia la tempia, infine trova la forza di staccarsi e prima di coprirsi prende delle salviette e si pulisce. Me ne dà un po’ anche a me, faccio altrettanto su me stesso e dove ho sporcato, in silenzio, ansimanti, sfiniti ma pieni e realizzati, con quella sensazione appagante.   
Buttiamo via i fazzoletti nel cestino e ci rivestiamo, mi giro verso di lui, in piedi, e sorrido vittorioso. Lui scuote la testa e mi prende il viso con una mano, stringe fra indice e pollice e mi attira a sé. Mi bacia ed io ricambio, le lingua si uniscono nelle bocche, poi si separa.   
\- Arrivo fra poco. Vai a cambiarti. - Annuisco soddisfatto.   
\- Quando hai tempo per me come si deve? -   
Lui non ci deve pensare, credo che avesse già programmato tutto.   
\- Stasera da te. -   
\- Cena? - Chiedo sorpreso e speranzoso e lui sorride con dolcezza.   
\- Cena. - Così pregustandomi la serata perfetta a questo antipasto stuzzichevole, sorrido lasciandolo andare. Esco ed in corridoio sospiro felice.   
Inizia un altro capitolo della mia vita. Un capitolo che sarà sicuramente straordinario!  



	7. Sono quello che se lo tromba!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci al primo allenamento con Zizou come allenatore. Ricordo molto bene quei giorni perchè ero esaltata. Infatti Zizou e Karim erano spesso vicini in allenamento a parlare e scherzare insieme, con James nei pressi. Zizou chiamava di continuo Karim, ci sono video che lo testimoniano! Così come ci sono altri video che testimoniano che James gli è stato particolarmente appiccicato a toccarselo di continuo. Insomma, il Karim conteso!

7\. SONO QUELLO CHE SE LO TROMBA

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema3.jpg)  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema15.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema21.jpg)  

  
James arrivando mi stringe la spalla e si siede accanto a me, nel suo sedile accanto al mio. Dall’altra sua parte è appena arrivato Gareth.   
\- Pronto per il grande evento? - Chiede allegro. Io lo guardo senza capire.  
\- Quale? -   
James mi dà una spallata ridendo.  
\- Zizou che diventa allenatore! -   
Mi copro il viso con le mani scuotendo la testa.   
\- Siete tutti così esaltati! Tutti che mi dicono robe… - James rimane stranito.  
\- Ma non sei felice? -   
Allora apro le braccia sbottando esasperato:   
\- Certo che lo sono, ma sembra che sia stato eletto presidente d’America! - James ride e in quello Cris, dall’altro lato di Toni che mi sta a sinistra, dice con il suo tono acuto.   
\- E’ così emozionato che non sa nemmeno dire quanto lo è e cerca di fare finta di nulla! -   
\- L’avevo sospettato… - Risponde James allegramente.  
\- Karim vuole fare il duro, ma è sempre una facciata! -   
\- L’hai preso in pieno! -   
\- Secondo me cade al primo giro di campo, quando incrocia Zizou! -   
I due scemi continuano a parlare di me da una parte all’altra come se io non fossi presente, così brontolando mi alzo infilandomi i pantaloni della tuta per allenarmi.   
\- Ehi sono qua, eh? Smettetela di fare finta che io non ci sia! - Cris e James ridono come due scemi ed io faccio un broncio che viene spazzato via dalla voce squillante di Sergio che dice che stanno venendo a riprendere il saluto di Zizou.   
\- Come saluto? Non ci incontra in campo? - Chiedo subito col cuore in gola al sentire il suo nome. Che scemo che sono, l’ho incontrato prima, mi ha scopato. Beh, ma ora è diverso…   
\- Sì, il primo saluto da allenatore. Vogliono riprenderci. - Spiega Sergio e ci stupisce che sappia tutte queste cose. James e Cris si guardano oltre la mia testa e quella di Toni e si ammiccano. Io sgomito James e tiro una scarpa a Cris che la prende al volo e me la rilancia.   
Poco dopo il mondo si annulla quando lo vedo con la sua tuta da allenatore, con la sua ZZ incisa sopra. Sorridente, calmo, tranquillo e bello.   
Mi mordo il labbro e mi perdo ogni commento, tutt’intorno a me il mondo svanisce, è un mescolo di voci, sorrisi e saluti.   
Lui, qua con noi come allenatore.   
E’ meglio di come me l’aspettassi e non è ancora iniziata sul serio.   
Sospiro e James mi dà una gomitata per svegliarmi, così si alza e lo saluta, io dietro di lui lo imito, lo guardo e sorrido così felice che potrei morire, una stretta di mano, una pacca a vicenda e scivoliamo via, oltre. Perché fra noi certe cose sono superflue e delle semplici strette significano altro.  
Ma sono così felice che muoio davvero all’idea che l’avrò con me ogni giorno, di nuovo.   
Sono così perso e preso da lui, che non noto cosa succede intorno a me e che James indugia in modo particolare su di me.   
  
In campo ci sono gli applausi dagli spalti per Zizou, hanno aperto le porte ai tifosi e ai giornalisti per il primo allenamento del prescelto.   
C’è un’atmosfera incredibilmente euforica.   
Per smorzare questa pressione carica di aspettative, ci dice di iniziare subito a correre e noi lo facciamo diligentemente. Dopo il riscaldamento Zizou ci raduna e ci fa il primo discorso ufficiale da allenatore, parole semplici che ricordano molto i modi di Ancelotti e mentre lui parla, tutti l’ascoltano in religioso silenzio e sono sicuro che lo stanno pensando.  
E’ come se il mister, il vero mister, non se ne fosse andato. Zizou continuerà la sua opera, lo farà a modo suo, bene. Sono felice. Sono felice e basta.  
Sono sicuro che andrà bene ed io farò tutto quello che posso per aiutarlo.   
  
Dopo gli allenamenti sorprendentemente bellissimi, dove sono stato in una costante nuvola rosa e saltavo tutte le volte che sentivo il mio nome nella bocca di Zizou, io e Cris ci tratteniamo come sempre e con noi si fermano anche James e Isco.  Ognuno fa rifiniture per quel che necessita, Zizou ci lascia fare e non si intromette, non si ferma nemmeno come faceva quando era il secondo di Ancelotti, però va bene così. Credo che ora avrei un po’ di imbarazzo, lui e James insieme potrebbero crearmi turbamenti inaspettati.   
Nella prima mezz’ora ognuno prova cose proprie, Cris per esempio prova i calci di punizione da ogni distanza, io provo altri movimenti sotto porta, solo che da solo non mi viene facile, ho bisogno di uno che mi accompagni nella manovra e magari uno che mi contrasti. Con Zizou facevamo un po’ questo e quello. Guardo Cris, di solito mi aiuta lui ed io lo faccio a mia volta con lui, ma ora sembra preso dal fatto che i calci piazzati non gli vengono con la stessa frequenza di prima, così non lo chiamo.   
Guardo James e Isco che parlano fitto insieme mentre fanno un paio di cose in coppia, così fischio e li chiamo.   
\- Mi date una mano? -   
E nel giro di poco uso entrambi. Poco dopo si unisce a noi anche Cris che come sempre si impone e dice che io e lui dobbiamo fare le manovre in combinazione perché in partita è così che tendenzialmente siamo chiamati a fare, mentre James e Isco provano a contrastare.   
Poi proviamo certe cose a tre e propongo di scambiare un po’ i ruoli.   
L’ora in più vola così.  
Negli spogliatoi è sotto le docce che James me lo chiede.   
\- Tu che lo conosci bene, cosa credi che farà con me e Isco? - Chiede senza mettere il soggetto. Io ovviamente capisco di cosa parla.   
\- Chiedeteglielo, no? - Io la faccio semplice. Con me Zizou parla. Forse sono l’unico.   
James fa una di quelle facce incerte e Isco parla per lui.  
\- Non abbiamo tutta questa grande confidenza. Se non ce lo dice lui forse facciamo una brutta figura andandoglielo a chiedere. -   
\- Perché siete nello stesso ruolo? - Si intromette Cris.   
Isco si stringe nelle spalle con aria un po’ stufa.   
\- Non è chiaro, no? Io e James nasciamo con dei ruoli definiti, trequartista centrale, però siamo sempre stati usati in moltissimi ruoli tranne che quello. -   
\- In effetti sembra che il ruolo del fantasista si sia perso… - I tre ne parlano per un po’ mentre esauriamo le docce e avvolti negli asciugamani usciamo.   
\- Ragazzi, lui era un dieci. Giocava nel ruolo del trequartista centrale, era un fantasista! E’ matematico che tornerà ad usare quel ruolo! - Questo toglie a tutti ogni dubbio e Cris fa uno strano sorrisino mentre James fa una strana faccia. Isco è come sempre il primo ad illuminarmi.  
\- Bene, io e lui siamo dei fantasisti. Come fa? Si continuerà come con Benitez che ci metteva o uno o l’altro? - Mi stringo nelle spalle dispiaciuto.   
\- Lui ha detto che ci sono solo i BBC insindacabili. Per il resto voi due siete molto importanti ed intende utilizzarvi. - Ricordo a memoria tutte le sue parole della prima conferenza. Cris, si intromette iniziando a vestirsi.   
\- Se volete giocare nel vostro ruolo originale, in campo è uno solo e voi siete due e per di più sullo stesso livello. Se siete disposti a scendere a compromessi come abbiamo fatto con Ancelotti… - Isco sospira e ciondola con la testa.  
\- E’ diverso… lì io ho dovuto andargli incontro perché avevamo gravi mancanze e il mister non ha avuto scelta che impiegarmi in centrocampo. Ovvio che all’occorrenza si fa tutto… -   
\- Ma giocare nel proprio ruolo è tutta un’altra cosa… - Conclude Cris per lui, comprensivo.   
Alla fine i due si mettono a parlare insieme mentre si vestono ed io, quasi pronto, noto James un po’ abbattuto, in disparte, che traffica con i lacci delle scarpe. Così io che gli sono seduto vicino perché le nostre postazioni sono vicine, gliele prendo e gliele snodo in un attimo, lui mi guarda con quel suo faccino dolce ed io sorrido morbido.   
\- Non fasciarti la testa. - Lui fa un delizioso broncio, io sto un po’ a pensarci mentre completo la preparazione, loro fanno altrettanto e sulla porta li vedo ancora un po’ preoccupati, specie James.   
Così, sebbene non è una cosa che normalmente farei e che mi piace fare, alla fine decido di fare uno strappo alla regola.   
\- Ok. Facciamolo. - Si girano tutti e tre a guardarmi malizioso e James è pure rosso. Io realizzo che devono aver pensato qualcosa di zozzo. Del resto fra Cris e Isco che domande… ovvio che capiscono la versione porno di qualunque cosa.   
\- Andiamo da Zizou! -   
\- Ma sarà andato ormai! - Io rido fragorosamente.   
\- Zizou? E’ in ufficio che fa le schede di valutazione! - Con questo mi sto dando la zappa sui piedi, perché sebbene Cris e James sanno di me e Zizou, Isco no e lui è un Sergio con qualche anno in meno. Ha la lingua lunga. Sospiro insofferente. Speriamo bene.   
Isco infatti si accende tutto pieno di domande, tre quarti me ne pone.   
\- Schede? E tu come lo sai? -   
\- Le ho viste. - Risposta logica mentre esco.   
\- E perché dici ‘andiamo’ e non ‘andate’? - Che domande sceme!   
Sospiro innervosendomi, mentre li guido in ufficio, Cris ci segue più per curiosità che altro.   
Vuole vedere come me la cavo.   
\- Perché vi accompagno! - Che domande.   
\- Ma perché!? Possiamo andarci da soli! - Allora mi fermo con le braccia larghe ed esasperato.   
\- E allora andate! - Isco sta per rispondere con la sua aria polemica, ma James allarmato comincia a blaterare.   
\- No no vieni anche tu! -   
\- Ma perchè? - Isco proprio non capisce, realizza che ci deve essere qualcosa che gli sfugge, specie perché Cris se la ride come uno scemo.   
\- Perché lui ha una buona influenza su Zizou! - Ormai lo chiamano tutti così. Un po’ ne sono geloso.   
\- Ok, ho notato, ma non ci mangia mica se andiamo a bussargli e gli chiediamo una cosa legittima! Oltretutto lo dicevo da prima di farlo, ora che lo dice lui tu sì, ma a patto che ci sia Karim! Cosa cambia Karim? - Cris vuole spanciarsi ma per qualche strano motivo evita.   
\- Karim è il… - James si chiude la bocca con le mani in tempo e mi guarda con aria allarmata e di scuse, lo stava per dire. Io lo fulmino con lo sguardo e Isco guarda me e lui con aria da ‘e ora che succede?’  
Ovviamente non mi dà tregua.   
\- Avanti, voglio sapere! Cosa? Perché lui sì? Cos’è? -   
\- E’ che Zizou è impegnato ed ha cose da fare e poi rompergli le scatole dal primo giorno mi sembra esagerato… -   
\- Allora perché con Karim sì? - Isco, che di solito non è completamente scemo, insiste come un martello pneumatico capendo che il punto della situazione è proprio lì.   
Alla fine sospiro e lo guardo in procinto di dargli una testata.  
\- Karim lo rabbonisce! - James forse se ne tira fuori elegantemente, ma Isco lo fissa ancora sospettoso.   
\- Non era quello che stavi per dire prima. Karim è? - Io scuoto la testa ed alla fine busso alla porta del suo ufficio dove, parlando e parlando, siamo arrivati.   
\- Sono quello che se lo tromba, Isco! Ecco cosa sono! Adesso vedi di mettere i manifesti così non ci sono problemi su chi gioca! Gioca chi ha tutte le gambe intere! - La minaccia non è per niente velata e lui rimane a bocca spalancata ed aria totalmente shoccata mentre Cris in parte ride come uno scemo James si scusa con me per aver provocato tutto questo.   
\- Non preoccuparti, prima o poi qualcun altro lo saprà. Speravo non fosse proprio lui.. -   
\- Sì? - La voce calma di Zizou risponde al di là della porta ed io parlo per gli altri due.  
\- Karim. - Abilmente evito di dire che sono con Isco e James.   
-Vieni! Non serve che bussi, lo sai… - E questo gli muore in gola mentre sbuco con le due appendici. Uno mortificato, l’altro shockato. Non serve dire chi è cosa.   
\- E’ che non ero solo… - Zizou inarca le sopracciglia un po’ basito, ma si controlla egregiamente come sempre. Io faccio un sorrisino di scuse e continuo. - Scusa, so che è assolutamente presto per parlare di certe cose, ma loro si stanno struggendo per una questione. - Zizou ci mette un nano secondo a capirlo e non mi fa finire.   
\- Vi avrei parlato io domani stesso. - Dice infatti sempre calmo ed anche incoraggiante. Infatti indica ai due le poltroncine che prima hanno parzialmente coperto il misfatto di me sotto la scrivania fra le sue gambe.   
\- Parliamo ora, visto che ci siete. -   
Sorrido dietro di loro mentre si accomodano silenziosi, da dietro gli faccio l’occhiolino e gli indico col dito che ci vediamo stasera. Lui fa un cenno. Poi ci salutiamo formali ed esco lasciandoli soli a parlare di calcio e ruoli.  
Le cose sono cominciate, in qualche modo. In generale direi bene, ma con una strana punta di… non saprei proprio… James è strano, Isco ha scoperto di me e Zizou… Sergio per poco non mi sgamava. Credo di dovermi preparare a un po’ tutto, questa volta. Ma chi se ne fotte, sono qua con il mio Zizou! Non conta niente altro. Andrà tutto benissimo!  
  
  
A casa, al computer, ripenso agli allenamenti che sono trascorsi bene, semplici e senza cose strane di mezzo, ci ha introdotto degli esercizi nuovi e siccome certe cose me le faceva fare quando mi allenava in privato, mi ha chiamato di continuo per mostrare l’esempio o per fare l’esercizio con lui.  
La cosa mi è piaciuta da morire e questo ha creato nel giro di poco un avvicinamento sempre più repentino di James.  
In realtà non me ne sono reso conto subito, solo ora che riguardo le foto per trovare qualcosa mio e di Zizou da mettere su internet.   
James è sempre qua nei dintorni miei e suoi. Noi due siamo spesso a parlarci e si sente prevalentemente ‘Karim’ e ‘Karim’.   
James è discreto infatti non me ne sono reso conto sul momento.   
Ripenso un po’ più accuratamente a certi episodi che non ho notato, ma ad esempio ora ha questa mania di prendermi il viso fra le mani mentre ride e scherza con me.   
A me piace quando lo fa, piace il suo sorriso.   
Poco dopo la voce tuonante di Zizou mi ha richiamato dicendo di cominciare.  
Sul momento non ho notato niente, solo ora che rivedo foto e video on line per pubblicare qualcosa nei miei profili, ci penso e realizzo.  
Tipo James che mi chiama e attira la mia attenzione, Zizou che mi urla di fare questo o quello.   
E’ vero, è proprio così. Ci devo fare caso anche in allenamento!  
Ridacchio. Le cose si stanno per fare interessanti.


	8. Adesso è perfetto così

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karim dà il suo regalo di benvenuto a Zizou

La sera arriva in fretta, l’aspettavo impaziente.  
Gli propongo di prendere qualcosa fuori, ma ovviamente cucina lui e fa qualcosa di assolutamente salutare e nutriente, adatto alla cena di un calciatore.  
Sorrido mentre lo guardo fra i fornelli, non si smentisce mai.  
Ripenso a quando è entrato e mi ha salutato con un bacio appoggiato alle mie labbra, naturale, ovvio.  
E’ così bello.  
Non abbiamo avuto molti momenti così intimi, dove comportarci in maniera naturale.  
Mi piace, mi piace da morire. Specie guardarlo mentre cucina nella mia cucina immacolata.  
\- Allora? Come è andata con James ed Isco? - Chiedo dopo un po’ che mi perdo ad osservarlo.  
Lui mi chiede di passargli delle cose e mentre gliele do, mi risponde.  
\- Direi bene… gli ho spiegato che giocano nella stessa posizione e che hanno gli stessi meriti, per cui si alterneranno. Non potranno mai essere sempre titolari e comunque saranno sempre sostituiti uno con l’altro… salvo eccezioni dovute a infortuni e imprevisti… - Faccio un sorrisino. Come mi aspettavo.  
\- Apprezzeranno la sincerità… - Lui si stringe nelle spalle…  
\- Lo spero… non posso fare diversamente… - A questo mi avvicino a lui, infilo il braccio al suo fianco e alzo il coperchio della padella chiusa chiedendo cosa cucina, mi dà uno schiaffo alla mano allontanandomi, ma la mia indugia sul suo culo sodo che un normale 40enne se lo sogna!  
Lui ridacchia.  
\- Non capisco se miri al cibo o al mio sedere! - Appoggio il mento alla sua spalla, da dietro, e ridacchio fissandolo di sbieco come fa lui.  
\- Secondo te? - Naturalmente la mia mano non vuole saperne di staccarsi dal suo culo.  
Zizou sorride sornione e continua a girare le fettine di petto di pollo ai ferri.  
\- E’ quasi pronto, fai la tavola? - Dice appoggiando la testa alla mia. Sono momenti che non penso abbiamo mai avuto così e me ne sto ubriacando ancora di più.  
Gli bacio la spalla dove poggiavo il mento e vado ad eseguire l’ordine, quando finisco mi chiama.  
\- Prova? - Mi porge una forchetta con le patate infilzate, una mano accompagna sotto per non far cadere nulla ed io mi avvicino prendendo la patata da lui. Scotta, ma mando giù.  
Un buon sapore mi inebria e sorrido.  
\- Perfetto! - Lui annuisce soddisfatto e chiude il fornello.  
E’ una cosa così da coppia!  
Mi mordo il labbro e mi siedo aspettando che mi metta il piatto pronto a tavola e che si sieda con me. Me lo poggia insieme al suo e prima di sedersi mi versa l’acqua nel bicchiere e qua rido.  
\- Come sei servizievole! Dovevo fare io tutto questo! Sei tu il festeggiato! - Zizou scuote la testa.  
\- Mi piace cucinare per chi amo. - E così mi zittisce.  
Ecco Karim! Prendi e porta a casa!  
Non dico niente, rimango impacciato per un po’, poi mangiando commento che è molto buono e ricominciamo a parlare. Mi chiede se seguo la dieta che mi ha dato, io dico ovviamente sì e la cena va nella normalità più totale. Non ci sono più tanti imbarazzi, siamo di nuovo naturali, come una coppia che vive insieme e si riunisce alla sera, a fine giornata, dopo il lavoro.  
  
\- Allora… - Fa dopo un po’ che abbiamo finito di mangiare. E’ un ‘allora’ che introduce qualcosa. Io lo guardo curioso, in attesa.  
\- Allora… - Lo imito incerto.  
Lui mi osserva penetrante, col suo solito magnetismo, e solo ora capisco che è lui che aspetta qualcosa, così mi illumino realizzandolo.  
\- Non ti ho preso regali! E’ stato troppo improvviso! E poi pensavo che non avresti gradito… - Lui fa un sorriso consapevole annuendo divertito.  
\- Mi conosci… - Così gioco con le posate, ormai inutili poiché finita la cena da un pezzo.  
\- Ti aspettavi qualcosa? -  
\- Speravo di no… sarei stato imbarazzato. Allenarvi è un sogno. - Dice calmo e pacato, riportando tutto alla normalità. Sorrido mite. - E allenare te è il mio regalo! -  
Lo dice suadente, guardandomi negli occhi ed io arrossisco succhiandomi il labbro.  
\- Sei tu che sei il mio regalo. In realtà volevo farti qualcosa, ma non avevo proprio idea di cosa… non sono bravo in queste cose e non trovavo niente di adatto… - Alla fine sorride perché credo che lo sapesse e mi guarda sempre con quell’aria che mi destruttura, mi disfa e mi ricompone. Ha questo potere, un potere che non ha nessun altro. Mi fa sentire suo.  
\- Però vorrei lo stesso il mio regalo. - E con questo tono, accompagnato da questo sguardo, un’ondata di calore mi invade ed esplode direttamente dalle parti basse.  
Rimango immobile, incredulo, eccitato ad osservarlo alzarsi silenzioso e serio, fa il giro del tavolo e mi porge la mano. Io inghiotto a vuoto, emozionato, gliela prendo e intrecciamo le dita, mi tira e mi alza, poi mi conduce fuori dalla sala da pranzo e verso la camera. Silenziosi. Consapevoli. Eccitati.  
Frenesia. Voglia. Desiderio.  
Mi porta in camera, il cuore batte forte in gola.  
Oggi l’abbiamo fatto velocemente e volgarmente sulla scrivania, ma quella era una sveltina.  
Zizou si apre i bottoni della camicia bianca che indossa, i primi erano già aperti e appena arrivato si è tolto la cravatta.  
Ho commentato il fatto che fosse vestito così formale, ma essendo stato il primo giorno è sceso in campo in tuta, poi una volta fatte le cose al club si è vestito bene perché ha avuto diversi impegni.  
Ormai è un pezzo grosso.  
Mi siedo sul bordo del letto guardandolo spogliarsi per me, mi guarda con quello sguardo sottile, magnetico, erotico.  
Languido e con due dita si apre il resto dei bottoni, si tira la camicia fuori dai pantaloni e si apre la cintura. Sempre con la stessa calma e sensualità naturale, se la fa scendere dalle braccia, l’adagia con cura, ma velocemente, su una sedia poco distante, poi si apre il bottone dei pantaloni e si abbassa la zip, le scarpe e poco dopo è qua in piedi in slip.  
Zizou è classico, non è tipo da boxer. Mi lecco le labbra guardandolo quasi tutto nudo.  
Al momento di togliersi anche l’intimo, si ferma e rimane con le braccia lungo i fianchi, l’aria seria, in attesa. Io così capisco cosa vuole e allargo le gambe toccandomi in mezzo, attraverso i vestiti. Non faccio nulla, sto qua e lo fisso toccandomi.  
Poco dopo fa quel passo che ci separava, si infila fra le mie gambe e si tocca a sua volta, serio e lento.  
Non resisto oltre, mi infilo la mano sotto pantaloni comodi e larghi di tuta e ai boxer, l’altra mano la uso per abbassargli gli slip con un dito e mentre lo faccio appoggio il viso sul suo inguine coperto per poco.  
Sa di lui. Sa di sesso.  
Quando gli slip sono abbastanza giù, la sua erezione esce con uno scatto. In breve si accartocciano alle caviglie. Lui rimane fermo davanti a me in attesa, le braccia immobili, mi fissa in piedi mentre lo sfioro con una mano e con l’altra mi manovro da solo.  
Nel silenzio più completo, un silenzio più erotico di mille parole volgari o provocatorie, apro la bocca e tiro fuori la lingua, infine inizio a leccare la sua lunghezza. Me lo indirizzo con le dita che muovo su e giù, l’avvolgo in parte con le labbra, arrivo sulla punta, la stuzzico, ci giro intorno, la bacio, scendo dall’altra parte, continuo a leccare ed infine apro la bocca bene. Lui con una spinta, si infila dentro, la mano scivola sinuosa sulla mia nuca ad attirarmi a sé, a comandarmi di farlo senza usare un filo di voce.  
Il suo cazzo in bocca, mi muovo, stringo e succhio. Veloce, sempre più intenso, con impeto. Cresce, mi arriva in fondo alla gola. Continuo senza fermarmi, lo sento pulsare. Lui ansima. Ansima sempre di più.  
Cazzo, se viene non mi levo. Ingoio tutto subito, poi glielo faccio tornare duro di nuovo per farmi scopare come si deve.  
Ma mentre lo penso lui gestisce la cosa a modo suo, come sempre, e mi spinge via, facendo un passo indietro.  
Mentre gli facevo il pompino, mi sparavo una sega ed ora il risultato ce l’ho in mano, bello grande.  
A questo punto capita spesso di cominciare ad usare parole volgari, del tipo ‘succhiamelo’ o ‘scopami’, ma continuiamo a stare zitti e a guardarci in questo gioco di comando e desiderio.  
Sono così fottutamente eccitato!  
Zizou un passo indietro, mi prende il polso e mi tira su, una volta in piedi mi tira via la maglia, anch'essa comoda. Fissandomi negli occhi, intenso, pieno di promesse, scivola coi palmi sui miei fianchi, infila le dita sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni e ci vuole poco per farli cadere giù. Mi lascia i boxer, mi succhia il labbro inferiore che so adora, ci perde sempre un sacco di tempo. Faccio un sorrisino, lui lo nota e mi spinge sul letto, risalgo in mezzo e aspetto che mi raggiunga. Sale, gattona su di me, all’altezza del mio cazzo duro e di nuovo coperto, adagia la sua bocca aperta, lecca attraverso la stoffa stretta e mordicchia. Io mi appoggio tutto all’indietro, alzo le braccia e spingo sospirando.  
Sto per chiederglielo. Che me lo succhi per bene. Ma non serve.  
Sfila la stoffa, mi denuda tutto e si avventa di nuovo, lento, calmo, con padronanza.  
Non mi divora, sono suo senza gesti possessivi, violenti o volgari.  
Sono suo, sono così suo che potrebbe farmi di tutto, non importa. E non deve nemmeno dire mezza parola.  
Sono steso sul letto, lui mi sta sopra, mi lecca il cazzo, lo succhia e lo fa totalmente suo ed io sono qua a farmi fare, a darmi, a gemere e a volerne ancora. Ancora. Ancora.  
Risale dopo che mi sente pulsare e gemere, lecca i miei addominali, succhia i capezzoli, li mordicchia, ci gioca. Mi carezza. Le sue mani ovunque, come la sua lingua e le sue labbra. Risale sul mio collo, mi lascia il segno, i brividi mi percorrono. Muoio quando si infila nell’orecchio, ci gioca ed io l’avvolgo con braccia e gambe, lo tengo a me, su di me, lui facendo leva con le braccia si strofina, il suo cazzo duro contro la mia coscia e poi sull’inguine.  
I cazzi uno contro l’altro.  
E poi si prende il mio labbro, se lo succhia, lo tiene fra i denti e riprende a farci quel che gli pare, mentre mi tortura col suo corpo, col suo cazzo che voglio solo sentire dentro.  
Per me è follia pura, non sa quanto lo desideravo. Spesso ci siamo visti per una scopata veloce, come stamattina.  
Però tendenzialmente è questo che cerca di darmi. Questo e di più.  
Quando dice poco tempo, ma buono e come si deve, uno non capisce finché non lo prova. E fanculo, guai a chi lo prova, lui è mio!  
L’avvolgo, lo tengo a me e poi sto per chiederlo di nuovo, tiro fuori la lingua, la succhia e poi giochiamo un po’ in un bacio molto umido.  
Mi fa impazzire.  
E lo sa.  
Quando capisce che sto per implorare che mi scopi, mi lascia e scivola giù, giù. Mi alza le gambe, me le piega e sparisce sotto, mi infila la lingua dentro, mi bagna abbondantemente, poi usa le dita. Prima uno, poi l’altro. Si muove agevolmente. Torna a bagnare. Torna ad infilarsi. Spinge, gira. E’ la fine. Sospiro sempre più forte, sto morendo sul serio.  
Questa volta davvero, davvero.  
Come fa a giocare così col mio corpo, a farmi provare queste cose?  
E poi finalmente sa e lo fa. Sa quando deve scoparmi.  
Una mano mi tiene per il fianco, le gambe sempre alte, l’altra si indirizza dentro di me, poi mi afferra, mi avvolge intorno alla sua vita sottile ed ecco che inizia. Inizia ed io gioco con le gambe, le lascio e le stringo andandogli incontro, assecondandolo al meglio nei movimenti, spinta dopo spinta.  
Il suo cazzo va sempre più in dentro, duro, eccitato. Lo sento così chiaramente in me, così forte.  
Spingo la testa e le spalle contro il materasso, lui mi tiene a sé, aggrovigliato, stretto, e mi alza la parte inferiore, quella che si unisce a lui in un tutt’uno. Perpetuamente.  
Più forte, più forte.  
E lui lo fa. Va duro, dentro di me. Virile. Cresce d’intensità. Mi possiede. Mi fa suo, è come se mi marchiasse. Gli appartengo e sto così bene qua, qua così. Così. Fino a che spinge e raggiunge quel punto dentro di me che mi fa impazzire ed allora devo masturbarmi, mi tocco perché quando tocca lì i brividi cominciano ad espandersi e basta poco, basta un minimo stimolo in più ed è la fine.  
La mia arriva con un orgasmo che non è paragonabile ad altri.  
Schizzo, sento lo sperma caldo che mi bagna la pancia. Lui rallenta guardando, prende con un dito e se lo succhia, io lo vedo e mi perdo, apro la bocca e allora lui tira su ancora e me lo mette dentro, io gli succhio febbrile e folle il dito col mio stesso sapore, ma preso e perso come sono non capisco proprio un cazzo.  
Se non che poi riprende a muoversi con più impeto ed è lui che ora trova il paradiso.  
Lo trova in me mentre diventa più forte e le spinte mi bruciano.  
Poi getta la testa all’indietro, si inarca, affonda le dita nelle mie cosce e viene in un fascio di nervi, la pelle imperlata e lui così erotico, così preso da me.  
Così maledettamente mio.  
Si abbandona poco dopo, come se i fili gli venissero staccati improvvisi.  
Si lascia andare di schianto accanto a me, sul letto. Rimaniamo ansimanti, sulla schiena, a guardare sconvolti ed eccitati il soffitto. La consueta pace dei sensi lenta arriva placando questa follia generale che ci ha spinto in orbita.  
E quando comincio a calmarmi, mi arrampico su di lui tirando su le coperte. Ti amo. Forse se glielo dico adesso non sembra abbastanza vero. Gliel’ho detto in altre occasioni, lui lo sa.  
Mi avvolge col braccio, mi accoccolo su di lui. Siamo entrambi ansimanti e sudati, ma ci stringiamo a vicenda, gli bacio il collo dove mi sistemo meglio e lui mi carezza.  
Dio, le sue carezze. Dolci, leggere.  
Chiudo gli occhi e catturo il momento.  
Se avessi un desiderio, chiederei di vivere per sempre così come stasera.  
Per sempre.  
Io e lui insieme, vivere insieme, lavorare insieme, dormire insieme. Niente famiglie, niente impegni, niente nascondigli e finzioni. Io e lui e tutto questo per sempre.  
Però so che è un’illusione. Ora è così, ma poi tornerà a casa da sua moglie, farà il marito, il padre. E sarà di altre persone.  
Poi probabilmente per un po’ avrà così tanti impegni che lo vedrò solo in allenamento ed io tornerò a fare il matto, fino a che o lui o James non mi calmeranno.  
Ed il ciclo ricomincerà. Fra una pausa ed un sogno.  
Però per ora è mio ed è qua.  
\- Ti amo. - Dice dopo un po’ interrompendo il silenzio perfetto.  
\- Lo so. - Faccio io sorprendendo me stesso. - Ti amo anche io. - Aggiungo poi. Mi tiro su sul gomito, lo guardo e inarco un sopracciglio. Poi sorrido facendogli capire che va tutto bene.  
\- Quando devi tornare? - Chiedo consapevole.  
\- Fra poco. Non ho un coprifuoco, ma solitamente cerco di non fare mai troppo tardi. - La risposta è sempre questa. Perché lui è coscienzioso. Sa quello che gli altri si aspettano e cerca di accontentare tutti, senza però destrutturarsi o andare troppo contro sé stesso. Infatti sta comunque con me, alla fine. Ce ne ha messo molto, ma ce l’ha fatta.  
\- Vai quando devi andare, non preoccuparti. Ci rivediamo domani mattina. Ed è così bello dirlo. - Prima era diverso. Non sempre si riusciva a vedersi pur ritrovandosi comunque al centro sportivo per gli allenamenti rispettivi. A volte non riuscivamo a conciliare le cose e poi lui preso dai suoi compiti e dalla sua famiglia, non poteva concedermi molto tempo. A volte stavo molto senza vederlo. Me l’aveva detto. Lo sapevo.  
James è nato per questo. Per sopportare il non averlo quando volevo.  
Ora sarà diverso, credo. Comunque lo vedrò almeno una volta al giorno. Credo di potermi ritagliare del tempo nostro in un modo o nell’altro. A volte sarà solo una volgare sveltina o niente di che, altre sarà meraviglioso ed intenso come ora. Sicuramente meglio di prima, nel complesso.  
Un micro pensiero va a James e alla sua domanda. Come sarà ora?  
Un’idea ce l’ho, ma è inutile fasciarsi la testa.  
Io non riesco a programmare il futuro. Potrebbe succedere di tutto. Potrebbe andare male in panchina ed essere cacciato subito, potrebbe partire per chissà dove.  
Potrebbe succedere di tutto. O magari no.  
Non posso dire come sarà.  
E forse il punto è che non voglio immaginarlo e programmarlo. Perché non voglio dover fare qualcosa con James. Non voglio chiudere per forza, non voglio definire le cose. Mi sta bene averlo a necessità, se serve. E’ un piano di riserva.  
So che sono un bastardo, ma è la mia cura. Non credo che per un po’ mi servirà, però se vuole chiudere deve essere lui. Io non voglio doverlo fare. La verità è che voglio avere la spiaggia.  
Pensandolo lucidamente egoista, mi do del bastardo.  
“James è grande e vaccinato, io sono stato chiaro ed onesto. Zizou viene al primo posto, mi serve solo un ‘piano d’emergenza’. Non ho mai detto di volere o poter dare altro. Se rimane è perché lo vuole nonostante tutto. Non lo costringerò a nulla. Lui è innamorato di Cris che non può avere e mi usa per sopportare la situazione, dopotutto facciamo la stessa cosa.”  
E le mani di Zizou mi cullano fino a che mi addormento su di lui. Dolcemente. Felice e basta. Gli appartengo, sono suo. Adesso è perfetto così.


	9. Un confine sottile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concentriamoci sui sentimenti di Karim, non tanto quelli, che sono un mega caos, quanto i suoi pensieri veri e propri, i ragionamenti, le motivazioni che lo spingono a tenere i piedi in due scarpe. Fin'ora aveva liquidato il tutto con 'amo Zizou e mi distraggo con James', ma la cosa non è mai stata molto chiara. Perchè in teoria se si ama uno, anche se questo è sposato, tu non senti la necessità di andare, anche solo per sesso, con un altro. E poi con James si capisce che non è proprio solo semplice sesso, altrimenti potrebbe andare con tanti amanti diversi, perchè sempre lui? Adesso Karim finalmente si prende la briga di rifletterci, ma la risposta definitiva non arriverà così presto. Chi sarà la scelta finale?

9\. UN CONFINE SOTTILE

  
Non ci penso subito, appena apro gli occhi mi viene spontaneo cercarlo. Ho ancora la sensazione del suo petto sotto la guancia.  
Purtroppo mi sveglio con il cuscino e la sveglia giornaliera.  
La spengo e mi giro stupidamente speranzoso e per quanto speranzoso mi sento, mi indispettisco il triplo.  
Non poteva certo passare a notte qua. Ad un certo punto mi sono addormentato e lui poi se ne è andato senza svegliarmi.  
Faccio il broncio come un bambino arrabbiato, poi mi tiro su a sedere e arriva la delusione.  
Sbuffo. Sono proprio un coglione. Devo riabituarmi a queste cose!  
Ho abbassato la guardia perché era tutto così bello ed in poco tempo l’ho visto così tante volte… ma la verità è che lui è sempre uomo di famiglia. Non è mio, non davvero. Lo è nelle orette in cui siamo insieme, ma poi tornerà sempre da loro.  
Sospiro.  
James ogni tanto si è fermato tutta la notte, mi piace svegliarmi con chi mi addormento. A volte non me ne frega, ma quando passo una bella serata al mattino mi piace replicare.  
Pensandolo, prendo il telefono e scrivo a James. Zizou non è qua, non posso pretendere certe cose, cazzo.  
Sono uno stupido idiota ad aspettarmele e ancora più stupido a rimanerci male.  
‘Sei sveglio?’  
Mi alzo trascinando i piedi come uno zombie.  
Vado in bagno e piscio, poi torno in camera e riprendo il telefono mentre mi chiedo se devo indossare qualcosa visto che sono completamente nudo.  
Alzo le spalle e rimango così. Esco dalla camera col solo telefono in mano, leggo la sua risposta.  
‘Sì, perché?’  
‘Colazione da me?’  
Tanto abbiamo gli allenamenti di mattina, può benissimo uscire di casa prima proprio per prendere qualche compagno, fare colazione insieme e poi andare a fare palestra prima della sessione regolare.  
Non che mi importi cosa dice alla moglie, credo che per loro sia diverso che per Zizou e Veronique.  
Loro sono una coppia classica ed in quanto francesi badano molto alle apparenze.  
James e Daniela sono una coppia sudamericana e da quelle parti ci si sposa e si prolifera per tradizione, non per amore.  
Non dico che Zizou e Veronique si amino. Oddio, penso di sì, dopo tutti questi anni e così tanti figli e nessuno scandalo credo che ci sia una specie di amore, ma è diverso. Zizou stesso me l’ha detto.  
E’ amore, non mi ha mentito come potrebbero fare tutti quelli che hanno l’amante. Però è un amore diverso, o non avrebbe perso la testa per me.  
E’ più un grandissimo affetto.  
James e Daniela credo abbiano un semplice accordo matrimoniale.  
‘Arrivo fra venti minuti!’  
Sorrido soddisfatto e passo in bagno a darmi una rinfrescata veloce sotto la doccia visto che so ancora di Zizou.  
Io non voglio queste menate.  
Accordi matrimoniali, coppia di facciata, distinzioni fra amore e affetto. Dovere qualcosa a qualcuno, rispondere di quel che faccio, inventarmi scuse se non torno a casa o se passo la notte da qualcuno. Dover condividere il mio mondo, cambiare le mie abitudini, adattarmi. No, non fa per me. Ci ho provato quando è nata Melia, volevo darle una famiglia come tutti, ma non ci sono proprio riuscito.  
Non fa per me e Clohe è stata abbastanza intelligente da capire che non funzionava, non avrei mai dato quello che lei si aspettava. Non sono un uomo da coppia, è impossibile.  
Non da coppia vera, coniugata.  
Vado in cucina e metto su il caffè, ma prima noto sul tavolo un suo biglietto, la sua calligrafia obliqua. Sorrido.  
Scrive in francese.  
‘Scusa se sono andato via di nascosto, non volevo svegliarti. Vedrai che bello svegliarsi insieme il mattino delle partite. Finalmente saremo noi come si deve. Ci vediamo fra qualche ora. Tuo. Zizou’  
Sospiro e rileggo con cura il biglietto, sorrido ebete e arriccio il naso portandomelo alle labbra.  
Non ci avevo pensato.  
Adesso abbiamo le partite. Sia in casa che in trasferta dormiamo insieme alla squadra la notte prima.  
Saremo io e lui tutta la notte ed al mattino.  
Non vedo l’ora.  
Mi riscuoto e metto da parte il biglietto mettendo su il caffè. Sono sempre un po’ malinconico, ma il biglietto è così dolce.  
Mi manca, lo vorrei qua, vorrei farmi stringere e baciare perché al mattino ne ho voglia. Vorrei che mi scaldasse.  
A questi pensieri, il campanello suona ed io vado ad aprire.  
James ed il suo sorriso dolcissimo mi accolgono all’uscio, il secondo successivo arrossisce realizzando che sono tutto nudo. Io ridacchio e lo faccio entrare prendendo il sacchetto con i croissant. Sa quale bar saccheggiare, io ho i miei e sono rigoroso in questo perché se c’è una cosa che mi manca della Francia, sono i croissant.  
\- Buongiorno! - Dico in francese. Lui risponde imbarazzato in spagnolo, apro il sacchetto in cucina e tiro fuori i due croissant, poi mi sporgo verso di lui e chiedo la sua bocca.  
Perché vorrei quella di Zizou, ma non ce l’ho ora e così prendo la sua.  
Me la dà quasi con sollievo, come se si desse dello stupido. Quando ci separiamo aggrotto la fronte senza capire.  
\- Che c’è? - Lui accentua il sorriso e scuote la testa, mi distrae il caffè che fa rumore, così vado a chiudere e lo verso, tiro fuori anche il latte e metto tutto sul tavolo, mi siedo rimanendo bello nudo e inizio a mangiare.  
\- Sei strano! - Dico di nuovo fissandolo. Lo è davvero. Lui si stringe nelle spalle e continua a negare sorridendo timido, mangia e beve il caffè cercando di cambiare discorso, parla di varie cose, notizie di calcio per lo più, impegni di oggi e cose così. Poi finito di mangiare appoggio il gomito sul tavolo e il mento sul palmo, lo guardo in attesa cercando di capire da solo che cos’abbia.  
Alla fine sospirando si arrende.  
\- Ora che Zizou è tornato più presente nella tua vita, pensavo che ti saresti eclissato. So che abbiamo detto di vedere come andava senza pensarci, però ero convinto che non mi avresti più chiamato… - Ridacchio e scuoto la testa.  
\- Così sembra che sei la mia puttana e che io sono quella di Zizou! - In effetti penso che sia praticamente così. Lui avvampa al termine che ho usato e cerca di rispondere qualcosa, ma non gli esce niente di sensato, così mi alzo, gli vado davanti e gli prendo la maglia della tuta, gliela sfilo da sopra la testa e lui si zittisce sorpreso. Infine lo prendo per le mani e lo alzo in piedi, gli abbasso i pantaloni e i boxer poi mi avvicino e lo bacio di nuovo. Prepotentemente lo prendo sotto le ascelle e lo spingo seduto sul tavolo. Il secondo dopo sparisco fra le sue gambe aperte, mi prendo il suo cazzo, lo succhio e mi riempio la bocca con piacere e desiderio, scacciando la mancanza di Zizou ed il fatto che forse sono solo la sua puttana. Una puttana che ama o che fa finta di amare per tenersela buona e alla portata.  
E dopotutto mi sta bene così, perché se fosse più impegnativo scapperei, come sono scappato da Clohe e da tutte le altre storie. Che io odio. Odio avere un impegno così serio.  
Con Zizou l’accetto perché non ha l’esclusiva. Lo amo, lo idolatro, lo venero e senza di lui impazzirei, ma devo avere una scappatoia, è più forte di me.  
Non so perché.  
James è la mia scappatoia.  
Lui geme e si stende fra le tazzine del caffè.  
L’altezza è quella giusta e gli alzo le gambe appoggiando i polpacci alle mie spalle. Un istante, un soffio. Un dito nella bocca e poi dentro di lui che, poco dopo, accoglie il mio cazzo che entra volgare e senza preamboli.  
Lo prendo e lo faccio mio, mi risucchia, mi stringe, mi ingloba e il piacere è immediato. I brividi sono infiniti.  
Svengo. Mi sento strappare via da me stesso, quindi mi muovo con impeto, senza remore aumentando il ritmo e la voglia.  
Fino a che non esiste più niente se non questo piacere, io dentro lui e l’orgasmo che mi investe, dimenticandomi di James, di come stia, se sia venuto.  
Lo guardo confuso per un momento ricordandomi che me lo sto scopando sul tavolo della mia cucina, dove ieri sera abbiamo mangiato io e Zizou. I nostri piatti sul lavello, James non credo li abbia notati.  
Il suo cazzo ancora duro, insoddisfatto. Mi mordo il labbro e scivolo giù sul suo corpo, lo lecco ansimante, sento il suo sapore di sudore che probabilmente è come il mio. Poi riprendo il suo cazzo in bocca e mi aiuto anche con la mano, l’altra va sotto, alla sua apertura, infilo di nuovo le dita dentro e mi coordino fra il dietro e l’avanti.  
James inizia a gemere e contorcersi fino a che eccolo che viene.  
Non mi manca Zizou, non sto male tutte le volte che mi sveglio da solo o quando non posso stare con lui.  
Sto bene. Sto benissimo. Mi arrangio.  
Mi basta vederlo quando può vedermi, per il resto sono padrone della mia vita.  
Sto bene.  
Non dipendo da nessuno.  
James, tremante, ansimante e soddisfatto si tira su e circonda il mio collo e la mia testa con le braccia, poi mi nasconde il viso contro di sé ed io mi lascio fare, ricambiando questo abbraccio, mentre le sue gambe si sono circondate alla mia vita. Mi si abbarbica ed io faccio altrettanto, ascoltando i suoi battiti.  
Ed ecco quella dolcezza, quel calore…  
A volte hai voglia di prenderlo dentro, di essere scopato, di appartenere a qualcuno, di essere marchiato e risucchiato.  
A volte hai voglia di prendere tu l’altro, di scopare, di possedere, di marchiare.  
Altre volte c’è un confine sottile, molto sottile. Un confine che non mi fa distinguere bene cosa voglio di preciso e mi lascio andare al momento che vivo, vedo come va, cosa succede e mi sta bene comunque. A volte è un maledetto caos.  
Perché sono abbracciato a James e penso che vorrei tanto essere qua di nuovo con Zizou. E mi conforta sapere che fra un po’ lo rivedo e lo riavrò di nuovo.  
Forse devo fare un po’ di chiarezza fra me e me, non credo che a James e Zizou importi molto, o forse sì, ma devo chiarire con me stesso le posizioni.  
Perché credo che quel confine ora si sia appena fottuto con questa scopata a poche ore da quella con Zizou.  
  
**  
Non arriviamo insieme poiché ognuno ha la sua auto, ma arriviamo uno dietro l’altro.  
Quando parcheggio noto che Zizou è già qua e faccio un sorrisino. Seguito da un James super chiacchierone, mugugno ogni tanto poco partecipe, arriviamo negli spogliatoi e ci cambiamo per prepararci. Pochi minuti dopo c’è anche Cris, come sempre, il quale si stupisce di vedere James, di solito non arriva così presto.  
Fa una faccia un po’ strana, ma poi io esco perché prima di andare in palestra, passo a salutar Zizou. E’ una cosa bellissima da fare. Mi mancava.  
Non è che fosse stato dall’altra parte del mondo, fino ad oggi. Era sempre qua in questo centro sportivo, ma allenando la squadra B del Real, aveva completamente altri orari. Noi ci alleniamo al mattino, loro al pomeriggio. Ci si incrociava e basta, ci salutavamo, a volte ci prendevamo del tempo, ne approfittavamo, lui veniva prima, io saltavo le rifiniture finali che faccio con Cris… però insomma, era sempre un po’ così… quasi al volo…  
Certo, quando mi concedeva il suo tempo, era mio al cento percento. Chiudeva il telefono e mi faceva fare altrettanto, ci chiudevamo in camera mia, quella del dormitorio, e stavamo lì tutto il tempo che potevamo. Era bello saltare il pranzo per stare lì uno con l’altro senza pensare a nulla.  
Poi però si tornava ognuno alle proprie cose.  
Non erano gli unici momenti in cui ci vedevamo, a volte mi chiedeva se potevo venire la sera, dopo i loro allenamenti, perché poteva dire alla moglie, ogni tanto, che aveva cose di lavoro e che doveva trattenersi. Le cose di lavoro c’erano, alcune riunioni con lo staff o il consiglio, però non così lunghe. Per cui dopo veniva da me.  
Solo che non erano spesso, non erano sempre. E a volte avevo l’impressione che cercasse di evitare per non essere troppo presente nella mia vita. Come se fosse spaventato dal rafforzare troppo la nostra relazione. Perché poi non sarebbe più riuscito a controllarla, non voleva gli sfuggisse di mano. O forse non voleva starci troppo male, non voleva che gli mancassi a casa, quando era con la moglie e non con me…  
Ci scrivevamo spesso, questo sì. L’abbiamo sempre fatto. E ci si chiamava nei momenti particolari, quando ero arrabbiato o avevo bisogno di consiglio.  
Però era una cosa quasi a distanza, come se ci si organizzasse per vedersi perché si viveva in due Stati diversi!  
Era questa la sensazione. Una relazione strana e a volte mi mancava così tanto che ho sentito la necessità di uno sfogo, una parentesi, una distrazione. Per ricordare a me stesso che io non ero consacrato a Zizou, perché lui non lo era a me. Non potevamo avere una vera relazione, era la prima cosa che mi aveva detto. Avere James era un modo per ricordarmelo.  
Però è vero che adesso le cose stanno cambiando.  
Adesso lui è il mio allenatore, ci vediamo ogni giorno, passeremo insieme moltissimo tempo, specie i giorni prima delle partite, quando dopo gli allenamenti si rimane in dormitorio oppure si va in trasferta e si sta in albergo.  
E’ diverso e non è proprio una relazione-non relazione. Non è che staremo insieme solo in certi momenti.  
Però sono andato con James il giorno dopo che ci sono stato con Zizou.  
Perché l’ho fatto?  
Quando busso ed entro senza aspettare il suo permesso e lo vedo seduto alla scrivania, un tuffo allo stomaco mi sconvolge e capisco il motivo per cui sono andato con James.  
Non è che ho paura di una relazione troppo seria con Zizou, perché non voglio relazioni troppo serie, mai volute.  
E’ che ho paura che ora che è così come l’avevo sognato, succeda qualcosa e si rovini tutto. Che lui venga licenziato, che io venga venduto, che capiti chissà cosa a distruggere questo sogno. Quanto male starei?  
Cerco in James un modo per non essere unicamente consacrato a Zizou, perché ho il sacro terrore di perdere di nuovo ogni cosa e a quel punto, niente riuscirebbe a ricompormi.  
Lui mi guarda, sorride ed io entro chiudendomi la porta alle spalle.  
\- Sei mattiniero… - Dice poco sorpreso e compiaciuto.  
Io mi avvicino e mi sporgo sulla scrivania, lui si protende e mi raggiunge con un bacio delicato e consueto. Che bello poterlo fare con tanta naturalezza.  
\- Mi è piaciuto il tuo biglietto… - Commento io invece, sedendomi davanti a lui, al di là della sua postazione. Zizou sorride composto, ha sempre uno sguardo dolce quando mi guarda, lo avverto chiaramente.  
\- Mi è dispiaciuto andarmene così, ma era tardi e dovevo tornare, non volevo svegliarti. - Mi stringo nelle spalle con mezzo sorriso.  
\- Non preoccuparti, va bene lo stesso. Puoi anche svegliarmi, non farti problemi. - Non risponde, accentua il sorriso e si alza girando intorno al tavolo pregiato che gli fa da scrivania. Va al mobile ad angolo dall’altra parte della stanza e versa un bicchiere di acqua, mi chiede se ne voglio ed io scuoto la testa, poi l’appoggia vicino al computer dove prima stava scrivendo e invece di sedersi dalla sua parte, si sofferma dalla mia, si appoggia sul bordo e davanti a me, a poca distanza, toccando le gambe con le sue, mi osserva con quella sua dolcezza che amo.  
\- E’ così strano vederci ogni giorno, eh? - Sorrido e mi strofino il viso in un’espressione stralunata.  
\- Non hai idea di quanto! Ho paura di svegliarmi da un momento all’altro! - Zizou piega la testa di lato osservandomi pensieroso.  
\- E’ tutto vero. E lavoreremo duro per far sì che sia il più lungo possibile. - E’ il suo tipico modo di pensare e fare, il destino è nelle nostre mani, lo modelleremo al meglio che possiamo. Rimbocchiamoci le maniche e facciamolo nostro.  
Ed io sono suo per questo, perché ad un certo punto si è deciso a modellarmi come voleva ed ha fatto di me un vero calciatore, prendendosi anche la mia anima.  
\- Farò di tutto perché non finisca mai. - Rispondo risoluto e serio, guardandolo da seduto. Lui si strofina le labbra soddisfatto di me, gli brillano gli occhi, gli piacciono le mie reazioni. Ascolto ed eseguo.  
\- Vai a fare un po’ di palestra? - Chiede vedendo che sono presto. Annuisco.  
\- Come sempre da quando allenavi con Ancelotti! - Quando è stato il secondo di Ancelotti, lui mi ha dato una specie di programma di allenamento da seguire, oltre ad una dieta adeguata per uno sportivo. Comprendeva un’ora di palestra ed un’ora dopo gli allenamenti per le rifiniture sotto rete, quelle le facevo con lui. Cris aveva lo stesso programma, ma perché quello è sempre stato il suo.  
Mi alzo e mi avvicino ulteriormente, gli prendo il dito col mio in un gesto apparentemente semplice, lui aggancia e stringe. Lo bacio di nuovo e ci diamo appuntamento a più tardi.  
Poi esco.  
E’ così bello. Così maledettamente bello.  
Crederci è facile, ma poi quando mi separo da lui devo fare i conti con me stesso e le mie maledette paure.


	10. Il cocco del mister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zizou ora è l'allenatore del Real e chiama di continuo Karim in campo per spronarlo o mostrare gli esercizi. A Karim ovviamente la cosa piace, ma il risultato è che il dolce James viene un po' trascurato...

10\. IL COCCO DEL MISTER

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames10.gif) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames28.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames35.jpg)[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizemames.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema18.jpg)

  
\- Karim! Karim! Karim! - Karim è il nome che in allenamento si sente di più e proviene sempre dalla voce di Zizou.  
Dopo un’ora di allenamento la cosa appare chiara e cristallina, tanto che James si avvicina a me dicendo a bassa voce per farsi sentire solo da me:  
\- Qualcuno è il cocco del mister… - Così io ridendo gli do un calcio scherzando, allontanandolo.  
Però si sente comunque Zizou che mi chiama di continuo dandomi ordini ed indicazioni o incitandomi o correggendomi o non lo so.  
Non che mi dispiaccia, è normale per noi. Quando mi allenava in privato lui faceva così, mi dava continue indicazioni o incoraggiamenti, non stava zitto un secondo ed io ero abituato a sentire la sua voce parlarmi sempre. Eseguivo automaticamente e se facevo una cosa bene, sentire il suo complimento mi faceva fare meglio la cosa dopo. Io sono abituato, per noi è normale, credo che gli venga automatico, non se ne rende conto. Solo che gli altri lo notano. Anche qualcun altro viene a dirmelo ed io faccio più o meno la stessa cosa.  
Zizou continua a parlarmi e a darmi indicazioni di continuo, anche solo per spiegarmi un esercizio o per dirmi di mostrare qualcosa che facevamo sempre. Tutte le volte che mi parla, James compare magicamente dietro di me ad ascoltare.  
Quando mi metto a mostrare l’esercizio che diceva, mi sento strano così al centro dell’attenzione. Quello che mostra e non quello che esegue. Come se fossi qualcosa in più.  
E’ esattamente qua che lo capisco, che lo realizzo.  
Poi Cristiano me ne dà conferma.  
\- Sei il suo esempio. Lui ti ha aiutato ad essere quello che sei e vuole che gli altri siano come te. Ti usa come esempio. Voglio che siate come lui. Tu prima eri, per dirla alla Mourinho, un gattino che dormiva, poi grazie a Zizou sei diventato un leone. Ebbene vuole che succeda a tutti. Come posso dire? Sei il suo capolavoro! Sei la cosa che lo soddisfa maggiormente della sua carriera di allenatore iniziata da quando era al fianco di Ancelotti! - La cosa mi lascia senza fiato, anche se l’avevo intuita quando mi ha fatto riprodurre uno degli esercizi che facevamo sempre da soli.  
E’ vero, è come dice lui.  
Sono l’esempio che vuole gli altri seguano.  
E la cosa è sconvolgentemente bella.  
Bella perché sono il SUO esempio, e poi perché non sono mai stato l’esempio di nessuno. Non mi è mai importato ed ora non voglio farlo perché mi piace, però mi piace esserlo lo stesso. Lo faccio perché Zizou vuole lo faccia, però è bello.  
E, senza rendermene conto, per il resto dell’allenamento smetto sempre più di considerare gli altri, specie James con cui di solito sono sempre a scherzare e a stritolarlo, per sentire quello che ha da dire Zizou, come se fosse il mio dio!  
  
\- Guarda che stai dimenticando qualcuno. - Aggrotto la fronte e guardo Luka che compare magicamente parlandomi di punto in bianco. Io e lui lo facciamo spesso, specie nell’ultimo anno ci siamo avvicinati. Lo guardo senza capire.  
\- Chi? -  
Luka guarda James ed io inarco le sopracciglia senza capire, così spazientito si avvicina e mettendosi la mano davanti alla bocca, spiega:  
\- Si capisce che tu e Zizou avete una cosa, però… - Non lo faccio finire che salto subito su:  
\- In che senso? - E lui mi guarda male.  
\- Tu e lui vi allenavate insieme ed ora ti porta ad esempio, si serve molto di te e continua a darti più indicazioni che ad altri! Si vede che avete un rapporto allenatore-giocatore diverso. Capita, è normale. Però non è che per questo ora tu devi trascurare il cucciolo… se vedessi le espressioni che fa quando tu parli con Zizou e non lo calcoli… è struggente! - Luka non ride, penso lo dica sul serio e di solito spara solo cazzate, però lo ascolto chiedendomi cosa devo fare. Infatti inarco le sopracciglia scettico.  
\- Io e James non stiamo insieme, non gli devo nulla. E poi non mi sembra di stare trascurandolo… - Luka sospira e mi dà uno spintone seccato.  
\- Sei un caprone! Nemmeno te ne rendi conto! Per mesi siete stati pappa e ciccia ed ora che c’è il tuo idolo ti scordi di lui, a malapena ci parli mezza volta! Prenditi le tue responsabilità! -  
\- Ma quali, di cosa parli! Cosa dovrei fare?! - Così mi aizzo seccato a mia volta, a braccia larghe, senza capire che diavolo dica.  
\- Scherza con lui, gioca con lui, allenati con lui, fai gli esercizi con lui. Come facevi prima. Parlaci, dannazione! E’ lì che aspetta che ti riavvicini… lo ferisci al cuore, è così sensibile… - Butto infuori il labbro guardando James per capire se sia vero quel che dice Luka e lo vedo effettivamente sospirare imbronciato. Effettivamente sembra particolarmente scuro. Davvero lo trascuravo per considerare il mio dio?  
Per un momento ci rifletto, per quanto io sia stato chiaro, un conto è ‘vedere come va’, un conto è cambiare radicalmente atteggiamento da prima. Non è che devo continuare a scoparmelo se sento di volere solo Zizou, però non devo nemmeno togliergli la parola e l’amicizia. Io penso che Luka col suo contorto discorso intendesse quello.  
Prima lo scopo e poi lo ignoro… non è che sia carino.  
Non l’ho fatto apposta, ma forse ha ragione.  
Così senza pensarci mi avvicino a lui e con un sorriso lo afferro per la testa tirandolo giù.  
Lui, sorpreso, si lascia fare prendendo le mie mani intorno al suo viso e ride. La sua risata mi riempie di sollievo. Non voglio farlo soffrire, non è giusto che ci rimetta per colpa mia.  
\- Che hai, piccoletto? - Dico squillante ed allegro. Lo lascio poco dopo e lui è ancora lì a ridere ed è tutt’altra cosa rispetto a prima, Luka ci guarda felice e partecipa alla conversazione rendendola come sempre surreale.  
\- Io? Niente, perchè? -  
\- Ma se sembravi in procinto di tornare sul tuo pianeta con la classica frase ad effetto ‘il mio mondo mi aspetta…’ - Io e James lo guardiamo ilari senza capire da dove diavolo le tiri fuori e stiamo ridendo insieme, quando la voce tonante di Zizou si leva dall’altra parte del campo. Ed il mio nome, come sempre, si distingue.  
Per il resto degli allenamenti non si sente altro che questo. Karim. Karim. Karim. Più del solito.  
Però fra un Karim e l’altro, questa volta non dimentico di scherzare con James, farlo sorridere pare sia mia responsabilità. Non lo sapevo, ma secondo Luka è così e diciamo che se posso evitare di sentirmi in colpa, è meglio.  
A fine allenamento mi sento mentalmente sfinito, fra il far felice uno ed il rendere soddisfatto l’altro.  
Sospiro avviandomi agli spogliatoi, poi un braccio mi circonda le spalle.  
\- Qualcuno si sente come una principessa contesa? - Chiede Cristiano affiancandomi. Abbiamo finito le rifiniture sotto porta consuete, extra rispetto agli allenamenti regolari.  
\- Che dici? - chiedo cercando di non capire, purtroppo capisco bene. Lui ride rumorosamente come suo solito e mi lascia andare entrando negli spogliatoi.  
\- Ho idea che non ti annoierai più, sai? - Purtroppo, per quanto lo nego e lo insulto, mi sa che ha proprio ragione.  
Il sospiro è di nuovo inevitabile. Questi casini non sono da me, ma come diavolo mi ci sono ficcato?  
  
**  
Zizou comincia ad essere effettivamente pressante, prima non lo notavo perché era del tutto normale, visto che nei nostri allenamenti, quando li facevamo, era così. Ma adesso effettivamente mi pare che ci sia più ‘Karim!’nella sua voce, molto più di prima. Come se tutte le volte che James mi si avvicina o che fraternizzo con lui, Zizou abbia cose da dirmi. Proprio in quel momento!  
Me lo ha fatto notare Cris.  
Un po’ mi piace, devo dire la verità.  
Siamo arrivati alla sera prima della partita, per fortuna è in casa così dopo gli allenamenti che per oggi si sono spostati al pomeriggio, rimaniamo al centro sportivo.  
Ci laviamo e ci rilassiamo un po’, qualcuno fa piscina, qualcuno si perde in qualche gioco scemo nella sala relax.  
Io sono qua con James che guarda come sistemo gli adesivi delle partite che gioco il giorno dopo. Ho un programma facile per produrli e lui mi guarda mentre lo faccio col mio i-phone ultimo modello con cui posso fare qualunque cosa.  
Mi sta appoggiato al braccio col mento e guarda come se producessi oro.  
\- Ed il gioco è fatto! - Concludo mostrandoglielo.  
\- Oh… - Esclama con il dito in bocca. Scuoto la testa e sorrido, a volte è così innocente che mi viene voglia di sporcarlo. - Sei proprio bravo, sai? - Ridacchio.  
\- Non ci vuole niente! -  
\- Eh ben per te! Io non ne sono capace! -  
\- Se vuoi ti insegno… - Poco dopo la voce di uno degli operatori ci chiama dicendo che è pronta la cena, così ci alziamo ed andiamo al tavolo insieme, si aggiungono a noi Luka, Gareth e Mateo.  
Arriviamo insieme, mangiamo insieme e ridiamo tutto il tempo, è un tavolo molto attivo con James e Luka, ma forse lo è anche il suo flirtare con me. Me ne rendo conto quando Cris mi lancia un’occhiata dal suo tavolo con Marcelo, Pepe e Casemiro.  
Io scuoto la testa e faccio finta di nulla, ma automaticamente guardo Zizou e lo vedo che mi fissa strano. Non severo o furioso. Strano.  
Inghiotto e torno alla cena. Poco dopo James mi pulisce il mento da un pezzettino di cibo ed io corro a guardare Zizou sperando che non vedesse, ovviamente vedeva. Poi guardo Cris che ride come uno scemo.  
Qua sta succedendo qualcosa sotto ai miei occhi ed io ne sono protagonista.  
  
Me ne rendo davvero conto, comunque di sospetti ne avevo, quando dopo cena e dopo le solite chiacchiere di digestione con gli altri, viene chiamato il coprifuoco.  
Si può stare su, non è che ci fustigano, ma conoscendo Zizou chi lo fa non viene messo in campo né prima né dopo!  
Sto dirigendomi bello e beato nella mia camera sapendo che sicuramente mi chiamerà, me lo aspetto perché abbiamo aspettato tanto questa notte prima delle partite… sappiamo che dormiremo insieme e sono eccitatissimo all’idea. James è un disegno tiepido nella mia testa. Non ci penso più.  
Sto andando chiedendomi se devo andare diretto nella sua camera o se devo aspettare che mi chiami, forse vuole aspettare che non ci sia nessuno in giro.  
Vado in camera e mi metto il pigiama, poi guardo il telefono e finalmente mi scrive. Era ora!  
‘Cosa aspetti?’  
Dal tono particolare mi vien da dire che sia pure seccato. Aggrotto la fronte ed esco senza farmi domande.  
Busso alla sua porta con su scritto ZZ. Sorrido sornione. Queste sono quelle cose che ho sognato da una vita.  
Io che sgattaiolo di notte nella sua camera.  
E lui mi apre, ho il cuore in gola, gli occhi lucidi, è così bello e… chiude la porta, mi prende e mi sbatte contro di faccia, voltandomi di schiena verso di lui. Mi si preme addosso senza riserve. Sento il suo avambraccio sulla nuca e il suo bacino contro il mio didietro.  
Mi toglie il respiro. La guancia appiccicata al legno della porta.  
\- Z… Zizou? - Chiedo pensando per un momento di aver sbagliato camera. No cazzo, c’era scritto il suo nome!  
\- Pensi che visto che stai con me ti puoi permettere qualunque cosa? - Dice a denti stretti contro il mio orecchio. Ora è appoggiato anche con il suo busto.  
Mio Dio.  
\- Mi hai detto tu di venire! - Non capisco proprio cosa intenda, il cuore galoppa velocissimo e per un momento sono davvero in ansia ed eccitato al tempo stesso. E’ allucinante, se devo dire la verità!  
Però è meraviglioso.  
\- E James? - Inarco le sopracciglia. Oh. Dio.  
Cris ha veramente ragione? Cioè io pensavo un po’ che vaneggiasse.  
Zizou è geloso?  
Zizou. E’. Geloso!  
Cazzo!  
\- James… cosa? - Non so nemmeno come gestirla. Mi fa vagamente male. E mi piace.  
\- James la pianta di starti sempre intorno o devo rinchiuderti per tenerti lontano da lui? - Mi mordo il labbro, per un momento contemplo le occasioni a disposizione e scelgo.  
\- Ok, vallo a chiedere a lui. - Ma quanto sono incosciente.  
Zizou ha esattamente la reazione che aspettavo.  
\- Vediamo se intanto riesco a far ragionare te! - E con questo mi abbassa i pantaloni del pigiama comodo, si lecca il palmo della mano e se la strofina sul cazzo che evidentemente si è tirato fuori.  
Non avevo in mente questo come prima notte.  
Immaginavo qualcosa di romantico e dolce, ma anche questa… Oh Dio… questa ha un suo perchè!  
Si bagna e si prepara da solo, poi mi fa succhiare le sue dita con prepotenza e sempre schiacciandomi contro la porta, me le infila una per volta, torna a farmele succhiare e torna a rimettermele dentro e ripete l’operazione fino a che non ritiene che io sia sufficientemente aperto e scivoloso. Non ci pensa minimamente  ad usare la lingua, sarebbe un gesto magnanimo e lui deve darmi una lezione. Ed io la voglio. Mi lecco le labbra mentre sento che mi prende per i fianchi e si conduce dentro. Si accosta. Sento la sua punta dura contro di me, poi mi attira a sé per inarcarmi, in modo che io sia suo. E lo sono.  
Entra ed io mi appoggio con le mani alla porta spingendo verso di lui.  
Lo sento dentro in una spinta sola e lo sento già duro. Dio, com’è bello.  
Duro, cattivo, virile e volgare.  
\- Vediamo se ti ricordi di chi sei… - Dice iniziando a muoversi fuori di sé. Non gli è mai successo, non l’ho mai visto così con me. So che può esserlo perché anche se mantiene sempre il controllo, ha un caratterino da demonio, però viverlo così è tutt’atra cosa.  
Ed è fottutamente meraviglioso.  
\- Sì… sì, così…. - Mormoro fra un gemito e l’altro. Spinge in me possente, forte e senza riserve. Sento il suo cazzo duro che mi squarcia e mi fa suo, lo sento mentre si muove veloce e fino in fondo e poco dopo, il dolore viene sostituito dall’eccitazione che mi fa muovere contro di lui.  
\- Di chi sei? - Dice mentre mi prende e mi possiede.  
 - Tuo. Sono solo tuo. - Sto impazzendo, non voglio essere solo suo e lui non vuole che io sia solo suo, però ora siamo qua e mi sta scopando come un maledetto ed io mi faccio prendere perché non voglio altro che questo.  
L’eccitazione mi dà alla testa ed io sono fuori di me.  
Fuori. Così fuori che chiedo che mi fotta più forte, più veloce. Ben presto sono solo i suoi gemiti ed i miei ‘più forte’. Solo questo. E lui mi sbatte davvero forte, così forte che vengo con lui dentro e, vedendo lo schizzo che scivola per terra, viene poco dopo in me.  
Si tende e si inarca, si ferma, si sospende per poi accasciarsi contro di me, senza fiato, ansimante come me. Mi cinge la vita, appoggia la bocca al collo e mi respira, mentre rabbrividisco cercando di tornare.  
\- Scusa… - Fa poi. Io inarco le sopracciglia e giro la testa verso la sua, senza poterlo guardare bene.  
\- Per cosa? -  
\- Sono impazzito, non è il mio stile, ma non ce la facevo più! Sono giorni che vi guardo e ho capito che te lo scopi e so che non posso avanzare richieste verso di te, visto che io non sono consacrato a te. Però sono impazzito, non ce la facevo più. Puoi fare quello che vuoi, ovviamente. Io ora dovevo farlo o mi sparavo. - Come lo spiega è anche meglio. E’ quasi romantico!  
Sorrido divertito e intenerito, poi cerco la sua bocca che mi dà. Ci raddrizziamo, una mano contro la porta, l’altra sul suo braccio intorno al mio petto. I corpi stretti, mezzi vestiti e sudati.  
\- Se vuoi che non vada con altri me lo devi dire. - Dico impazzito io stesso. Non resisterei nemmeno una settimana.  
Lui ride.  
\- Non potresti, non ci riusciresti! - Infatti mi conosce bene, mi aggiungo a lui alle risate e mi giro fra le sue braccia, mi appoggio con le spalle alla porta e lui mi coccola tenendomi sempre a sé, mi guarda con cura, quella sua cura che riserva solo a me.  
\- Se me lo chiedi lo farei. -  
\- Ma diventeresti nervoso ed intrattabile, perché io non sono solo tuo, ho la mia famiglia, le mie cose da fare. Ci vediamo ogni giorno, faremo più coppia di prima, ma non sarei sempre solo tuo e tu in quei momenti impazziresti. Non posso chiedertelo, non è giusto. Voglio che tu abbia uno sfogo, una scappatoia con cui stare bene anche senza di me. Devi. - Sospiro. Che saggio che è. E’ quasi irreale.  
\- Ma sei vero? - Chiedo ad alta voce. Lui sorride e mi bacia dolcemente. Questo cambia radicalmente tutto il sesso selvaggio e volgare appena fatto.  
\- Fai quello che devi. Solo non dimenticarti di me, non mettermi da parte, non stufarti… - Il fatto che me lo dica lui mi sconvolge e lo abbraccio stringendogli la testa con le braccia, nascondo il suo viso contro il mio collo mentre chiudo gli occhi.  
\- Ti amo così tanto che l’idea di metterti da parte o di stufarmi di te è così impossibile da non poter essere nemmeno una barzelletta! -  
Questo lo tranquillizza.  
\- James è innamorato? - Chiede. Io alzo le spalle e lo sciolgo per guardarlo in viso.  
\- Non lo so. Ma gli ho sempre detto tutto dall’inizio. Che io sto con te, amo te e ho bisogno solo di qualcosa di leggero e facile da fare ogni tanto, quando mi va o quando ne ho bisogno, quando con te diventa pesante, difficile o quando non puoi esserci. E lui c’è. Gliel’ho detto. - Zizou fa una di quelle sue espressioni indecifrabili mentre infila le mani sotto alla maglietta carezzandomi la schiena, tirandomi a sé verso il dentro della camera, verso il letto.  
\- Non voglio che soffra, è un bravo ragazzo e un grande talento, ma è di quelli che se soffre per amore, ne risente il calcio. - Sorrido divertito.  
\- Sei venale! -  
\- Sono realista! - Commenta. - Comunque sii delicato. Stai attento a notare quello che non noti mai… - Inarco le sopracciglia senza capire.  
\- Del tipo? -  
\- Del tipo se si innamora di te! - Sospiro pensando che chiederò a Luka e Cris di stare attenti alla cosa. Io non le capisco da solo, ha ragione Zizou. Però capisco che ora, dopo che mi ha tolto la maglia e aver fatto scivolare pantaloni e boxer, vuole che ci mettiamo sul letto. Gli tolgo la maglia a mia volta e si fa cadere i pantaloni. Poi apre le lenzuola, si stende e mi prende la mano attirandomi su di se. Mi accoccolo al suo fianco e lo bacio, poi chiude la luce e stiamo così.  
Insieme.  
Dolcemente.  
Dormiremo insieme tutta la notte e al mattino saremo ancora qua insieme.  
Non riesco a pensare a niente di più bello.  
Non ho bisogno di nulla, non mi serve altro.  
Ora ho tutto quello che nella mia vita avrei potuto desiderare.  
Il Real Madrid, una stagione in cui vado bene, l’allenatore dei miei sogni e l’uomo che penso di amare da quando capisco cosa sono i sentimenti.  
Sono felice, sono felice così.


	11. La mia scappatoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karim è un po' nervoso e di mezzo ci va sempre chi non c'entra nulla, come un buon amico per esempio!

11\. LA MIA SCAPPATOIA

  
Il risveglio è dolce, fra le sue braccia. Appena apro gli occhi la prima cosa che faccio è cercarlo e realizzo che sono raggomitolato sul fianco rivolto verso di lui e che lui è sul fianco a sua volta e mi tiene un braccio sulla vita.   
Trattengo il fiato.  
E’ ancora qua.  
Cazzo, sarà la prima mattina insieme. Il primo risveglio insieme.   
Rimango immobile come sono e lo osservo dormire per un po’, respiro piano e cerco di calmarmi, ma l’emozione è davvero grande. E’ così bello stare fra le sue braccia, svegliarmi e vederlo ancora lì.   
Starei tutta la giornata a guardarlo, ma la sua sveglia suona e trasalisco. Zizou apre gli occhi poco dopo, si gira automaticamente verso il cellulare e senza aprire gli occhi la chiude col tatto.  
Sorrido guardando che tipo di risveglio ha.   
Si rigira verso di me e mi afferra trascinandomi più verso di sé, molto democraticamente. Io mi lascio fare aumentando il sorriso. Mi accoccolo contro il suo petto, infila anche l’altro braccio sotto la testa e mi stringe tutto a sé come se fossi il suo gattino.  
\- Buongiorno. - Dice in francese con la sua voce roca e bassa. Gli occhi ancora chiusi, ma mi bacia la fronte.   
\- Buongiorno. - Dico io beato, avvolgendolo a mia volta.   
Si prende ancora un po’ di silenzio, poi apre gli occhi e porta indietro il capo per guardarmi in viso e assicurarsi che stia bene.  
\- Dormito bene? - Io sorrido ed annuisco, gli occhi mi brillano, si capisce che sono felice.   
\- Benissimo. Tu? - Lui sorride dolcemente e mi bacia di nuovo la fronte.   
\- Molto. - Non serve che diciamo che è stupendo esserci svegliati insieme, finalmente.   
Non so come sarà da qui in poi, ma so che sarà bellissimo svegliarmi con lui ogni tanto.   
Non immagino che questo mi darà grande incentivo a tutte le partite che giocherò, facendomi segnare ogni volta.   
Mi carezza il viso sciogliendo un braccio e mi sento la sua creatura delicata. E’ assurdo sentirsi così, però ha questo potere.  
Non so quantificare la mia gioia.   
\- E’ meglio se vai in camera, avrai tutto là… - Mi stringo nelle spalle ed annuisco. Stiamo ancora un po’ insieme, i piedi si strofinano uno all’altro. Alla fine ci baciamo anche se siamo appena svegli, accenniamo ad un bacio sulle labbra fugace, poi mi bacia la guancia con dolcezza e mi libera sistemandosi sulla schiena, mentre sospirando col broncio scivolo giù dal letto.   
Guardo i miei vestiti per terra e mi infilo i boxer, poi invece di mettermi anche il resto, pendo una delle sue magliette maniche corte con su scritto ZZ e con un ghigno divertito e di sfida, me la infilo. Poi coi vestiti sotto braccio ed il telefono spento nell’altra mano, gli faccio l’occhiolino ed esco.   
Lui scuote la testa pensando che sia scemo, ma non mi ferma.   
Nel corridoio mi assicuro che non ci sia nessuno visto che sono in mutande… a parte che poi ho la maglia di Zizou.   
Ho sempre sognato di poter mettere la sua maglia o una sua camicia al risveglio, ora posso farlo.   
Quando ho fatto un paio di metri mi rendo conto d’aver sbagliato direzione e correggo percorrendo di nuovo il corridoio.  
A questo punto una porta si apre e mi spunta fuori James. Credo che sia assurdo che fra tutti esca proprio lui a quest’ora!   
Dannazione, è presto!   
Perché esce ora?   
Appena mi vede si ferma sorpreso, sta per dirmi qualcosa illuminandosi, ma poi mi guardo con aria stranita e realizza che sono scalzo in mutande.   
Poi guarda ancora meglio.   
Ho la maglia di Zizou. Mi mordo il labbro facendo una smorfia.   
Non voglio ferirlo, ma forse questo gli fa capire meglio come stanno le cose.   
\- Che fai in giro a     quest’ora? - Chiedo come se io invece fossi normale in mutande.   
Lui a quel punto ride e mi indica con aria un po’ più rilassata.   
\- Tu piuttosto! Se ti incontrava qualcun altro? - Alzo le spalle.   
\- Dipende da chi è… -   
James mi affianca mentre vado in camera e mi guarda divertito.  
 - Quanti sanno che te la fai con Zidane? - Inarco un sopracciglio pensandoci assonnato.   
\- Jese e Cristiano credo… -   
\- Beh, quella maglia parla, non so se lo sai… - James ironico indica il marchio ZZ sotto al colletto ed io sogghigno sornione fermandomi davanti alla mia camera, dalla tasca dei pantaloni cerco la chiave magnetica e lui sta fermo vicino a me.   
\- L’ho messa apposta! -   
\- Per far sapere a tutti che hai fatto sesso con Zidane? - Chiede incredulo.  
\- No, scemo! Non hai mai provato la stupida voglia di indossare un vestito del compagno al mattino, dopo aver scopato? - James arrossisce.   
\- Qualche volta… - E realizzo che credo abbia scopato con me, forse Jese, non saprei, ma di certo non con chissà quanti ragazzi.   
\- Che ci fai in giro a quest’ora, comunque? - Apro la porta e butto dentro le cose che ho in mano tenendo solo la chiave e il cellulare.   
Non credo che fare entrare James sarebbe una grande idea.   
\- In realtà tornavo in camera mia… - Aggrotto la fronte e realizzo che la sua in effetti è vicino alla mia e lui veniva da ben più in là. Arrossisce e inarco le sopracciglia in attesa che mi illumini.  
\- Con chi sei stato? - James arrossisce ancora di più e abbassa lo sguardo imbarazzato.  
\- Jese… ogni tanto capita, se abbiamo momenti così così… - Non posso sapere in cosa consistono i loro momenti così così.   
Non lo chiedo, non è da me. Gli pizzico la guancia e sorrido.  
\- Ben fatta! -   
Con questo liquido la cosa facendogli capire che non mi importa e che mi sta bene. Sarebbe una gran cosa se quei due si mettessero insieme!  
Poi entro e lo saluto dicendo che ci vediamo dopo a colazione.   
Non voglio che si illuda e se riesce a passare del tempo con qualcun altro è meglio.   
E pensare che scopava con me per dimenticare Cris. Ora che farà, scoperà Jese per dimenticare me?  
Mentre mi sfilo la maglia di Zizou che poi annuso in cerca del suo odore che trovo, realizzo il resto.   
Significa che smetterà di scopare con me?  
A questa eventualità che gli farebbe obiettivamente bene se fosse davvero preso da me, un po’ mi dispiace.   
Lui è la mia scappatoia. Se con Zizou non va o non va come spero… o se diventa complicato, se ci sfugge di mano e devo ridimensionare la cosa… beh, James è la mia scappatoia. Per cui se non ci fosse avrei solo Zizou. Zizou ed il potenziale fallimento, un probabile dolore. Ma magari andrà solo tutto bene, così bene che non avrò bisogno di nulla.   
Sospiro e mi sfilo i boxer andando al bagno.  
E’ inutile pensarci tanto. Non possiamo prevedere il futuro.   
Sarà quel che sarà!  
  
**  
Le cose vanno molto meglio di quel che avessi immaginato.  
Ad ogni partita gioco o molto bene o solo bene, in ogni caso al peggio che va segno sempre. Sto segnando ad ogni partita e spesso sono il primo ad aprire le danze.   
Si sta innescando un meccanismo particolare, perché me ne rendo conto da solo.  
Quando sono in campo mi sento nella testa la voce di Zizou che mi dà indicazioni come quando ci alleniamo, sia quando lo facevamo da soli un anno fa, sia ora che lo fa con gli altri. E’ sempre a chiamarmi e incitarmi o correggermi e questo mi dà la spinta sia in allenamento che ora. Me lo sento nella testa, so in quel caso cosa mi direbbe, cosa vorrebbe che facessi e so che se c’è un momento in cui prendo fiato lui mi direbbe di muovermi. E allora faccio. Faccio quello che so vuole che faccia. Poi ogni tanto mi giro per assicurarmi che sia sempre lì e che non abbia sognato nulla e lui è lì, mi fissa, fissa gli altri, dà indicazioni e poi torna a guardare me.   
Quando segno sono molto più felice di prima, sono al settimo cielo e lo guardo sempre, lui esulta un sacco e questo mi dà una carica diversa.  
Più che carica, mi dà voglia. Voglia di segnare ancora, perché so che lui lo vorrebbe.  
E’ una delle cose che mi ha detto.  
‘Non accontentarti di un goal. Non devi averne mai abbastanza. Impara da Cristiano la sua fame di segnare.’  
Così so che lui vuole che io segni ancora e cerco di farlo.  
Prima quando mi strappavo un goal ero soddisfatto e cercavo di aiutare Cris perché lui aiuta me quando sono in difficoltà, così lo faccio anche io per lui.   
Ora però è diverso, è come se non avessi tempo di pensare a lui… come se avessi bisogno di segnare ancora per fare ancora più felice Zizou. Ogni volta che faccio qualcosa di buono in partita, più ne faccio, più lui parla bene di me e amo che parli bene di me, perché è lui che lo fa e lo fa davanti a tutti.   
  
\- Perché non mi passi più la palla? - La voce irritata di Cristiano mi arriva come uno sparo a ridestarmi da un sogno bellissimo.   
Mi giro a guardarlo sbattendo gli occhi senza capire.   
\- Cosa? - E’ l’intervallo del primo tempo, ho segnato per primo, come sempre, e per ora è l’unico goal.   
Abbiamo il fiatone e siamo stanchissimi, ci asciughiamo il sudore e beviamo seduti con Toni in mezzo perché le panchine sono disposte in questo modo. Dall’altra parte ho James che si gira di scatto a guardarci.  
\- Non mi passi la palla! Quando ce l’hai cerchi ossessivamente il goal e non mi guardi! Prima lo facevi… se eri in una posizione brutta mi guardavi per vedere com’ero messo e me la passavi! Ora non lo fai, non mi guardi nemmeno! Cerchi goal impossibili che infatti non ti vengono ed io sono dietro di te e sono messo bene e aspetto che tu faccia quello che fai di solito, ma non lo fai più! Che hai? - Il suo tono è suscettibile, si è innervosito parecchio ma cerca di non fare quello che vuole litigare. Io mi aggrotto e lo fisso male sporgendomi oltre Toni che fa una di quelle facce da ‘non voglio essere qua!’  
Io e Cris non abbiamo mai litigato, andiamo d’accordo da ormai sette anni, siamo amici ed io che litigo con un compagno di squadra è qualcosa che non si è visto.  
Se succede proprio fra me e Cris, che ci chiamano la coppia d’oro del goal per quanto andiamo d’accordo in campo, sarebbe assurdo.   
Però ho come la vena della tempia che batte impazzita.   
\- Faccio quello che ci si aspetta da una punta! Cerco il goal! -   
\- Ho capito, ma eri in grado di valutare lucidamente quando andava e quando no! Ora non lo fai! - Lui replica sempre più indispettito.   
\- Mi sono scusato per quello dell’inizio, cosa vuoi? A volte non ti vedo, non ho tempo di ragionare, agisco d’istinto! -   
\- Il tuo era quello di valutare il modo migliore per segnare, è diverso da cercare il goal a tutti i costi! - Capirei la differenza in situazioni normali, ma ora mi sta partendo un embolo perché nella testa ho solo Zizou e quello che so che vuole da me.   
\- Senti, non ho tempo di fare da baby sitter a tutti! - Il silenzio cala improvviso, è religioso e mi irrita ancora di più, così butto per terra l’asciugamano nervoso e mi alzo andando al lavandino per sciacquarmi il viso.   
Cris non ribatte e James mi segue a ruota mettendomi la mano sul collo, si avvicina.  
\- Dai, che ti succede? - E’ il primo che prova a calmare gli animi ed è come sempre il solo che osa avvicinarmi quando ho il muso. Adesso non ho il muso, sono arrabbiato.  
Io e Cris segniamo tanto insieme, ma secondo lui dovrei facilitare il suo goal a scapito dei miei… prima mi andava bene, ma adesso voglio fare quello che ci si aspetta da una punta, da una grande punta. E’ così sbagliato?  
E’ questo che vuole Zizou.   
Fame di goal.   
Se cerco Cristiano, la fame non mi viene!   
Scuoto la testa e mi giro non sapendo come affrontare la situazione. Cris non ha reagito, credo sia rimasto shoccato e così interviene Sergio perché vede che continuiamo a non parlarci.  
\- Sentite, è una sciocchezza. Avete sempre giocato benissimo insieme, oggi è solo una giornata storta, non serve far volare parole che nessuno dei due pensa! -   
\- Io non ho detto nulla, ho solo fatto una domanda lecita, se lui pensa di essere il mio baby sitter bene, non me ne serve! Che faccia quello che vuole! - Sergio sospira ed io tiro i muscoli, James lo sente e mi stringe il braccio per calmarmi, poi scuoto la testa.   
Io sono quello che deve capire e accontentare gli altri perché l’ho sempre fatto ed in risposta non vengo considerato come uno dei migliori attaccanti se non dai miei compagni di squadra.   
Quando si parla di punte migliori d’europa tutti nominano Lewandowski o Suarez. Io non ci sono! Perché non segno abbastanza, ecco perchè! Perché sono una punta atipica, che fa anche tanti assist.   
\- Karim! - La voce seria e ferma di Zizou mi richiama ed io mi giro trattenendo il fiato. L’ho deluso di nuovo? Cercavo di entrare nell’ottica che vuole lui. L’ottica del campione. Fame di goal.   
Muove la testa per chiamarmi fuori ed io sospirando lo seguo.   
Quando gli sono davanti mi fissa senza arie particolarmente furiose, ma so che l’ho deluso di nuovo. Sicuramente non vuole che litigo con Cris. Cazzo, non l’ho mai fatto!  
\- Che ti succede? - Mi stringo nelle spalle.   
\- Cerco di evolvere! Fino ad ora pensavo che importava che qualcuno segnasse. Adesso è solo che voglio farlo io! Perché lui è la stella ma se non gli passano la palla non lo è più e allora che si fa? Dobbiamo privarci noi del goal perché la regola numero uno è far segnare prima lui e poi noi? Non capisco! - Zizou aggrotta la fronte e cerca di capire cosa mi stia succedendo.   
\- Vuoi dire che la sua gloria deriva da meriti tuoi? - Suona davvero male così. Sospiro e mi strofino il viso sempre più nervoso, mi sto odiando, non mi piace essere così.   
\- No, sto dicendo che la gloria di uno è merito di tutta la squadra, ma non viene mai riconosciuto. Senti, io non voglio sentirmi dire che la grandezza di Cris dipende da me, però quando penso un po’ a me stesso Cristiano spesso non si vede in campo! E’ un fatto! Però io voglio evolvere, essere un vero numero nove. Come mi hai detto tu. Voglio fare quello che tu ti aspetti, che mi hai chiesto. Non accontentarmi di un goal solo! - Ed ecco qua, è venuto fuori. Lui si strofina nel labbra e si guarda intorno per vedere chi c’è, purtroppo sono troppi e sospirando non mi tocca, ma gli occhi sono dolci.   
\- E voglio che continui ad avere quella fame, ma non a discapito di quella cosa bellissima che avete creato tu e Cris. Tu e lui avete messo su un’opera d’arte! Il modo in cui giocate insieme in campo io non l’ho visto fra nessuna coppia d’attacco. Non voglio che lasci perdere questo. Si può fare entrambi, non devi dimenticare questa tua dote che è speciale, gli altri grandi attaccanti di cui parlano tutti non ce l’hanno. La cosa che ti contraddistingue dagli altri è che tu fai un orchestra, loro fanno assoli. E le opere più belle sono quelle con l’orchestra. - Capisco cosa vuole dire e mi smonto subito, mi sento stupido ed egoista. E l’ho deluso di nuovo.  
\- Non riesco mai a soddisfarti, a farti felice. Voglio che tu sia orgoglioso di me, cerco di realizzare quello che vuoi, ma non ci riesco mai! - Sorride e mi dà una pacca sulla spalla perché da qua non può fare altro.   
\- Non fare lo scemo, mi rendi molto orgoglioso. Stai segnando ad ogni partita e spesso apri tu i goal per tutti. Stai andando benissimo, mi stai già rendendo felice. Ed è vero, voglio che segni di più. Ma voglio rivedere quelle belle giocate con Cris. Una partita è di novanta minuti, eh? Cosa pensi di dover segnare 5 goal per volta? Fanne fare qualcuno a lui… - Chiudo gli occhi e sospiro, poi sorrido e scuoto la testa.   
\- Scusa. - Scuote anche lui la testa, sorridendo, e mi stringe la spalla con la mano, poi mi dice di andare dentro.   
Quando entriamo c’è un’atmosfera strana, tutti ci guardano, Cris tiene la testa bassa, il corpo duro.   
L’ho trattato ingiustamente, lui mi ha sempre aiutato quando andavo male.  
Sragionavo proprio.   
Faccio l’aria colpevole, mi avvicino a lui e mi chino prendendogli la nuca con la mano, poi gli bacio la tempia e mi risiedo al mio posto. Non diciamo niente, ma lui alza la testa e mi cerca. Fa un espressione strana, non sorride e non fa occhiolini, penso stia assimilando la pace.   
Zizou prende poi l’attenzione e comincia il suo discorso d’incoraggiamento e le indicazioni pratiche. 


	12. Impossibile senza di lui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karim fra affari di squadra e personali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si suddivide in due parti, una prosegue direttamente dal capitolo precedente, quando c'è stato quell'episodio con Cristiano. Nel secondo tempo poi lui (parlando di realtà) non ha fatto che passare la palla a Cris, ma non hanno segnato. La partita è finita 1 a 1 con il goal di Karim, fu il primo pareggio dell'epoca di Zizou che non si rivelò sconfitta proprio grazie a Karim. Poi la seconda parte passa alla questione legale contro Valbuena. In quel periodo il giudice ha tolto la restrizione contro Karim permettendogli di incontrare Valbuena e alla nazionale di convocarlo. Questo è stato come un'ammissione fuori processo di innocenza, per cui da un lato è stata presa molto felicemente sia da Karim che da Zizou (pure lui parlava molto spesso di questo e a nome di Karim ai media). Poi però i media hanno continuato a parlare male di lui e la gente non ci ha ripensato e così la questione familiare che descrivo è tutta vera, Karim in uno dei rarissimi sfoghi ai microfoni, spiega quello che stanno passando i suoi ed era davvero furioso. Anche Zizou lo era. Altra nota: Zizou e Karim derivano da famiglie algerine ma sono nati e cresciuti in Francia, però in quartieri brutti ed in situazioni davvero difficili e povere, dove per sopravvivere dovevi usare anche maniere forti e le conoscenze che avevi, alla fine, non erano di certo per bene. Questo per far capire la situazione di Karim.

12\. IMPOSSIBILE SENZA DI LUI

  
Nel secondo tempo cerco di continuo di passare la palla a Cris, ogni tanto cerco di fare goal, purtroppo siamo un po’ appannati da quello che è successo nell’intervallo e non siamo molto lucidi, però il fatto che ci provo spero che gli basti.  
Purtroppo non fa rete e finisce in pari, ma ci prendiamo un punto e diciamo che va bene pur di non perdere.  
Quando andiamo nel tunnel per tornare negli spogliatoi, è lui che mi avvicina e mi dà una pacca sul culo, mi giro e mi fa l’occhiolino.  
\- E’ andata benino, eh? - E questo è il suo modo di dire che è a posto, perché ha visto che ci ho provato.  
Mi do un’occhio in giro e visto che non ci sono troppe orecchie, ne approfitto.  
\- Scusa per prima, sono un po’ sotto pressione perché segnando ad ogni partita ti viene voglia di fare di più… - Cristiano ride.  
\- Lo dici a me? Perché credi che faccia triplette come noccioline? - Rido.  
\- Sì, ma a te vengono… sto… sto solo cercando di evolvere, di fare un ulteriore passo in avanti. Prima lo scopo era trovare il goal regolarmente, ora che ce l’ho vorrei fare di più. - Cris annuisce e torna a darmi una pacca sulla schiena.  
\- E fai bene, è questo che distingue i campioni dai buoni giocatori. Tu sei un campione. -  
\- Scusa comunque. Non pensavo quello che ho detto, sei come un fratello, mi hai aiutato tantissime volte, non mi sognerei mai di prendermi dei meriti che sono solo tuoi… - Allora Cris mi circonda il collo col braccio e mi stampa un bacio sulla tempia, entrando nello spogliatoio.  
\- Piantala, ho capito. Anche io ho queste giornate e purtroppo finisce che non segno perché penso che devo farlo. Ti capisco. Va bene. -  
Champions, Roma. Speriamo di brillare.  
Comunque sono sollevato, ora torno a respirare, avevo paura, una paura stupida d’aver rovinato tutto. Però se è vero amicizia, non si può rovinare. Per fortuna con Cris lo è.  
  
\- Sono molto fiero di te, sai? - Mormora Zizou sul mio collo, mentre mi lecca la pelle sensibile che sa di bagnoschiuma.  
Scende sotto la linea della barba e mi lecca sulla clavicola, io getto la testa all’indietro e di lato e comincio a respirare affannato, le mani sulla sua schiena, sotto le braccia. Mi abbassa la zip della tuta e si infila sotto la maglietta, a contatto con la pelle della mia pancia.  
\- Davvero? - Chiedo senza ricordarmi perché dovrebbe esserlo. Non importa, l’importante è che lo sia!  
Credo che accenni ad un sorrisino mentre mi fa scendere la maglia sulle braccia, si ferma sugli avambracci, così li allungo e la faccio cadere. Lui può tornare sotto la maglietta intima e tirarmela su fino a togliermela. Prima di tornare sul mio corpo, mi guarda soddisfatto e sensuale al tempo stesso.  
\- Hai capito che sbagliavi ed hai cercato di rimediare. Sei stato bravo. In pochi l’avrebbero fatto. - Capisco che si riferisce a Cristiano e faccio un sorrisino, alzo le spalle e alzo le mani sopra la testa aspettando che agisca.  
\- Allora merito un premio? - Lui si illumina, me le prende bloccandomi come volevo facesse, amo quando mi comanda. Così erotico di natura e con il suo tipico sguardo magnetico che mi fa impazzire, mi prende il labbro inferiore fra i denti e tira, poi lo succhia e spinge col bacino contro il mio.  
Dietro di me la porta del microscopico bagno dell’aereo mi fa da appoggio e lui mi costringe contro il suo corpo atletico e perfetto.  
Da fuori sento la musica dei ragazzi che mandano di continuo quella stupida canzone, Ginza.  
Detta da lontano un ritmo erotico.  
Zizou scende sul collo e chiudo gli occhi.  
\- Premio? - fa ironico mordicchiandomi sulla clavicola, dove era prima. - Non è che avete vinto, un pareggio non mi sembra meriti un premio… - Aggrotto la fronte a questo. Mica mi pianterà in asso?  
L’aereo ha un vuoto e traballiamo, così mi lascia le mani per tenersi alla parete, ne approfitta per sollevare la testa e guardarmi di nuovo accattivante.  
\- E cosa merito allora? - Zizou ride e mi sfiora le labbra senza toccarle, si fa desiderare.  
Però non risponde, fa un passo indietro e mi guarda quasi maligno, quel tipo di sguardo che comanda e che mi fa impazzire. Uno sguardo predatore.  
Si tira fuori il cazzo e mi guarda con il mento alzato, in aria di attesa.  
Io inghiotto e mi lecco le labbra. Non mi faccio di certo pregare.  
Che mi punisca o mi premi, basta che faccia qualcosa!  
Mi inginocchio subito davanti a lui e glielo prendo in mano iniziando a muovere, aggiungo la lingua con cui lo stuzzico sulla punta. Quando inizia a gemere lo prendo in bocca e continuo ad accompagnare i movimenti della testa con la mano, stringo e succhio fino a che non lo sento crescere e i gemiti diventano difficili da trattenere. A questo punto mi tocco da solo, mi masturbo e mi eccito anche troppo facilmente.  
Un po’ forse è l’idea che siamo con tutta la squadra nell’aereo per tornare a casa, una situazione nuova che non avevamo sperimentato in questo modo.  
L’altra volta non stavamo insieme quando mi allenava, ora sì, è diverso, è più bello.  
Zizou sta per venire, penso, e sul più bello mi separa quasi brutale, mi tira su, mi spinge sul lavandino e mi toglie i pantaloni, si lecca la mano e si succhia le dita, poi passa sotto, mi alza una gamba e me l’appoggia alla parete dietro perché è tipo una cabina telefonica. Non è facile trovare appoggi che facilitino la posizione. La sua mano fa un po’ di viaggi fra la sua bocca e dentro di me e quando mi ha bagnato e allargato abbastanza, si ricorda che dovrebbe anche punirmi oltre che premiarmi, quindi forse pensa che non mi meriti una preparazione migliore. E, semplicemente, entra.  
Io inarco la schiena e mi appoggio dietro, mi aggrappo al lavandino per bene e alzo anche l’altro piede con cui faccio perno sulla parete dietro di lui.  
In questo modo, con il secondo tentativo, entra bene.  
Mi tiene per i fianchi e mi gestisce come se fossi fatto di carta.  
Zizou dopo un paio di spinte entra ed esce agevolmente e mi fa suo, ad ogni colpo è più deciso e va più a fondo.  
Il mondo svanisce lentamente, anche la musica da fuori. C’è solo lui che mi scopa e lo fa sempre più forte e veloce, come piace a me. Vorrei fosse più violento, più duro, però il cubicolo in cui siamo non è uno scenario che facilita.  
Quando sente che tiro calci contro il muro non molto spesso, mi prende le gambe e me le avvolge intorno alla sua vita, poi con la sua sola forza mi solleva del tutto, mentre è dentro di me, e mi muove di peso su di lui continuando a scoparmi e a darmi colpi, appoggiandosi alla parete con le spalle in modo da non farmi dare calci, poi l’intensità sale ed anche la sua eccitazione e frenetico si gira ed appoggia me, mi spinge mentre il suo cazzo dentro sta per esplodere ed io lo voglio, lo voglio da impazzire. Quando lo sento tutto, quando mi arriva fino in fondo gli circondo il collo con le braccia, lo stringo e gli mordo l’orecchio gemendo. Vengo schizzando nel suo stomaco, il mio cazzo stretto che si strofinava fra di noi avvinghiati.  
Qua aumenta e forse fa più casino così.  
Non so se quella maledetta musica che stanno mettendo su di là, sia sufficiente a coprire tutto questo, spero di sì.  
Zizou viene poco dopo in me e con un certo sollievo. A momenti ci mettevamo a gridare e buttavamo giù la porta.  
Rimane fermo in me, ansimante, stringendomi e tenendomi e schiacciandomi. Io rimango su di lui, stretto, ansimante contro il suo orecchio, lui contro il mio, sconvolti per quel che abbiamo fatto, come e dove.  
Incoscienti e pazzi.  
Poi sorrido con l’adrenalina ancora alle stelle.  
Appoggio i piedi al lavandino dietro di lui, mi aiuta a scioglierci e scendo giù, ma mi tiene ancora a sé, strofina il viso contro il mio, gli occhi chiusi, penso sia sconvolto. Prima manteneva il controllo perché non mi vedeva sempre, non in questo modo. Ci si vedeva qualche volta ed era bellissimo. Poi ci sentivamo regolarmente per telefono. Era diverso. Ora vederci ogni giorno ci sta spingendo oltre un livello che non avevamo prima.  
Ne è sconvolto perché sta perdendo il controllo.  
Non serve che parli.  
Per un momento ho paura che faccia marcia indietro dicendo che non riesce a gestirla. A quel punto impazzirei.  
\- Ti farò felice, ti farò sempre felice. In tutti i modi che posso… - Dico prima di realizzarlo. Avvampo e lui sposta la testa per guardarmi sorpreso. I visi vicini. - Farò di tutto per non allontanarti da me. - Ripeto deciso, convinto. Non voglio che fisica male. Ne ho paura, ma non voglio che finisca male.  
Lui sorride dolcemente e riconosco il mio dolce Zizou di cui mi sono innamorato.  
Amo quando mi scopa e mi possiede, ma amo anche quando mi fa suo così, con la sua dolcezza che in pochi conoscono.  
\- Anche io ti farò felice. Saremo felici insieme. - Questa promessa so che la manterrà, perché non fa mai promesse senza mantenerle.  
Non mi dice che non mi lascerà mai e staremo insieme per sempre, dice che saremo felici. Forse un giorno finirà e non ce la faremo più, ma saremo stati felici.  
Le labbra sigillano questo istante perfetto, dove non serve che diciamo nulla, assolutamente nulla.  
E’ bellissimo così, non voglio altro, non mi serve altro.  
  
Quando usciamo abbiamo alcuni occhi addosso. Prima sono andato in bagno io, poi dopo un po’ è arrivato lui. Potevano pensare che fosse al telefono, conoscendo Zizou avrà fatto finta di esserlo e poi invece si è infilato in bagno con me.  
Per cui teoricamente non sanno che siamo finiti in bagno insieme a scopare, ma chiaramente c’è chi sa di noi. Come Cris, James, Jese… e dalla faccia luminescente di Marcelo, credo che lo sappia anche lui.  
Cazzo, spero che non metta i manifesti. Assottiglio lo sguardo passandogli accanto, minacciandolo silenziosamente di morte se dice qualcosa a qualcuno.  
Lui fa una di quelle faccine per nulla interpretabili ed io sospiro sperando, mentre mi siedo nel sedile accanto a Raphael. Anche lui sa e mi fa un bel sorriso divertito. Io faccio finta di nulla e mi appoggio con la nuca per godermi quel che resta dell’ormai breve viaggio.  
Saranno dei mesi meravigliosi!  
  
  
  
Sbatto la porta e faccio per tirare il telefono, ma poi lo lancio nella poltroncina, rimbalza e cade.  
Zizou alza lo sguardo stupito e mi fissa meravigliato, lo interrompo mentre stava sulle sue carte, ma non mi fermo, mi muovo per il suo studio come un felino feroce furioso.  
\- Karim? - Chiama titubante.  
\- Non la smettono! Non la smettono! Non la smetteranno più! - Comincio. Mi sembra di stare per esplodere, sto tremando dalla rabbia. Scuoto la testa di continuo, mi sembra di impazzire. - Non ho mai detto nulla, non ho mai reagito perché sapevo che era meglio così! Ho detto la mia una volta, poi basta. Ricevo lettere di minacce, insulti di continuo e sento ovunque che parlano male di me e va bene! Però questo è troppo! Mia madre piangeva al telefono e mi diceva che i suoi nipoti sono vittime di bullismo per colpa mia! Ti rendi conto? Sta andando oltre! E’ follia! E’ pura follia! Se pensano che sia un criminale va bene, allora li assecondo così almeno avranno ragione a fare così! - Zizou si alza dalla scrivania e ci viene davanti, mani alte e larghe, aria calma, cerca di placarmi ma io non mi fermo, sono furioso, mi sento così fuori di me che non riesco a fermarmi nemmeno se penso che dovrei perché siamo nel suo studio al centro sportivo e può passare chiunque e sentirmi, ma sto quasi gridando e non l’ho mai fatto, mai!  
Posso lamentarmi, ma non mi arrabbio, non succede mai. Quando lo faccio è perché non ne posso più e non riesco a frenarmi.  
\- Cosa c’entrano i miei parenti? Mia madre piangeva, cazzo! Ed io non sapevo cosa dirle. Mi diceva ‘ma non ti hanno dato il permesso di incontrare Valbuena? Questo non significa che sei riconosciuto come innocente?’ e poi ‘tu non hai fatto nulla, perché ti trattano come un criminale?’ ed io non sapevo cosa dire! E quelle merde che hanno mandato in giro voci che non esistono nemmeno e mi hanno rovinato la reputazione, per poco la carriera ed ora anche la mia famiglia! Senza che fosse vero, nulla di tutto quello! E nessuno ha detto niente, se non la mia squadra! Il club, i compagni, tu mi avete tutti difeso ogni volta, ma nessun altro, nessun altro ha mai esposto il culo per dire che non ho fatto nulla! Mathieu non ha mosso un dito per spiegare, per dire che non c’entro con quella maledetta storia se non perché ho cercato di aiutarlo! Può essere rimasto male da certe cose che ho detto, ma non l’ho mai ricattato ed in giro dicevano tutti questo e lui non ha mai detto nulla ed ora mia madre è là che piange perché non capisce perché ora, che il giudice mi ha tolto dalla lista degli indiziati, tutti continuano a trattarmi così! Ed io non ho il potere di fare nulla perché posso sopportare gli insulti a me, ma non posso fare nulla per non farli soffrire! Io… io non ne posso più! Non si parla che di quello! Se un giornalista mi ferma mi chiede di quello! Chiunque mi incontra mi dice di quello! Non ce la faccio, non ce la faccio più! Mi hanno rovinato! Hanno rovinato la mia famiglia! E per niente, niente! Perché io avevo offerto il mio aiuto ad un amico che ha fatto un casino ed io ne sono andato di mezzo in un modo che cazzo non capisco! Per niente, niente, niente! - Zizou alla fine non dice nulla, decide di lasciarmi sfogare, poi fa un passo avanti e mi prende il polso, stringe e mi circonda con le braccia.  
Le sue, forti e sicure, mi attanagliano ed io non ho scampo. Pongo resistenza un istante, ma mi obbliga e poi mi stacca la spina, non so come fa ma quando lo sento, quando sento il suo calore, tutto scivola via, tutto si spegne, io stesso lo faccio.  
E piango come un bambino fra le sue braccia.  
Io non avevo fatto nulla e sono quello che più ci ha rimesso!  
Le sue mani mi carezzano, le sue labbra fanno ‘ssss’ e mi bacia la tempia ed io sono contro di lui, aggrappato, disperato, a piangere. Piangere come forse non sono ancora riuscito a fare.  
Una volta, all’inizio, quando la cosa è esplosa nel suo peggiore dei modi. E poi mi sono tirato su le maniche ed ho dimostrato sul campo che la mia coscienza era pulita, che potevano radiarmi dalla Francia, ma io non avevo fatto nulla e l’avrei dimostrato col mio comportamento pulito.  
Ho giocato meglio di chiunque altro, sereno, senza pensieri o rimpianti.  
Ed ora il giudice finalmente ha tolto la restrizione che aveva messo contro di me, permettendomi di incontrare Matiheu, cosa che si fa solo se uno non è più sospettato. Il processo è ancora in corso, non può dire che non sono colpevole, però togliendo la restrizione significa che mi considera innocente, è per questo che poi ha detto che la nazionale è libera di convocarmi se lo ritiene opportuno ed io mi sono sentito così felice e sollevato perché finalmente significava che le cose stavano andando bene per me.  
Eppure mia madre oggi piangeva ed io non ce l’ho fatta più.  
Ho tenuto duro, ho fatto la persona forte, non ci ho voluto pensare. Per poi crollare ora.  
Qua.  
Fra le braccia dell’unica persona che può vedere le mie lacrime e sentire il mio sfogo.  
Sono così furioso, così furioso che vorrei prendere a pugni qualcuno, ma forse non c’è nessuno da picchiare.  
E’ il sistema che funziona così.  
I media possono distruggere qualcuno anche senza ragione e prove, lo possono fare per noia e ci riescono bene. E poi non rimettono in piedi quello che hanno distrutto, non si curano se avevano ragione o torto, non gliene sbatte un cazzo. Ed intanto la vita di qualcuno è a pezzi.  
\- Cazzo, non mi interessa di me, io mi sono rinforzato in questa storia. Ma la mia famiglia no… la mia famiglia è distrutta… e non lo meritava… mio padre ha detto che è colpa delle mie compagnie, se non avessi avuto amici di dubbio gusto, non mi sarei messo in mezzo offrendo di aiutare Mathieu. E non sarei mai stato tirato dentro a questo casino. Colpa dei miei amici! - Lo dico perché forse è questo che mi brucia più di ogni altra cosa.  
E nemmeno immaginavo di pensarlo, ma qua contro il collo di Zizou lo posso dire. Sputarlo fuori.  
\- Hai avuto un’infanzia difficile e sei sopravvissuto diventando amico di quelli che ti avrebbero fatto fuori. Tu hai fatto quello che dovevi per sopravvivere, ma non sei diventato come loro, hai mantenuto la tua integrità, sei una persona in gamba e non importa cosa pensano, cosa sembra e cosa è successo. Tu sai chi sei. Conta che lo sai tu e chi ti ama. -  
\- Ma lui pensa che io abbia delle colpe… - Tiro su col naso, stringo gli occhi e poi li apro alzando la testa dal suo collo, lo guardo. Gli occhi mi bruciano, le lacrime tirano la pelle delle guance e lui mi prende il viso fra le mani e mi pulisce con i pollici. Mi guarda con dolcezza.  
\- Non lo pensa davvero, è solo esasperato e quando tornerai a sentirlo si scuserà e tutto andrà a posto. E tua madre sorriderà di nuovo ed i tuoi nipoti impareranno a reagire, come reagivamo noi alla loro età. Stranieri in terra francese, non era facile Karim. E solo noi lo sapevamo. Ma ci siamo alzati. Guarda dove siamo. Non colpevolizzarti. Non ne vale la pena. Stai dando ai media più potere di quello che meritano. Loro vivono della luce degli altri, in questo caso della tua, ma sei tu che brilli, non loro. Loro sono invidiosi e cercano di spegnerla. Ma gli è andata male, perché tu stai ancora brillando e lo puoi dimostrare in campo con prestazioni eccezionali. - Annuisco e sospiro sorridendo fragile, mi sento a pezzi, come se i nervi dopo essersi tesi fino allo spasmo, si fossero spezzati.  
E lui è qua a riprenderli in mano e a riunirli.  
Sospiro sfinito e crollo con la fronte sul suo collo, lui mi riabbraccia e appoggia a testa sulla mia, con dolcezza, tenendomi a sé.  
E’ la mia ancora, non credo che farei molto senza di lui, non credo sarei a questo punto.  
Se nella stagione con Mourinho non fosse arrivato a svegliarmi, mi avrebbero venduto quell’estate. Invece lui è arrivato e mi ha come sbloccato, mi ha svegliato e da lì, piano piano, ho continuato a crescere sempre più, lentamente ma costantemente. E le volte migliori, le stagioni migliori erano con lui al fianco.  
Sempre.  
Ora più che mai.  
Posso avere paturnie e follie e capricci e sentirmi solo quando è con la famiglia e cercare per questo James, ma Zizou per me… quello che per me è Zizou nessuno è e lo sarà mai. In nessun modo.  
  
  
Nella stessa giornata io e lui abbiamo le stesse reazioni davanti alla stampa che ci fa le stesse domande.  
Io rispondo a muso duro che i media mi hanno ingiustamente rovinato e che non importava per me, perché sono mentalmente forte, ma la mia famiglia ci è andata di mezzo ed è folle, assurdo, impensabile.  
Lui ha detto che è stufo di sentir parlare di questa storia e che io lo sono ancora di più e che voglio si parli solo di calcio e di come sto lavorando per avere successo con la squadra.  
Anche senza il mio sfogo lui sa come la penso, avrebbe potuto parlare a nome mio senza problemi, ma sa bene come sto, quanto odio che si parli di questa storia.  
Vogliamo archiviarla tutti e due ed andare oltre.  
Spero di poter ricominciare, perché ho le palle piene. Non ne posso davvero più.  
Fanculo.


	13. Guai all'orizzonte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo alla prima partita di Champions da allenatore del Real di Zizou, siamo a Roma. In conferenza Cris disse delle cose un po' particolari circa il rapporto con Karim, mi lasciarono un po' perplessa e scrissi questo capitolo subito di getto, immedesimandomi un po' in Karim nel periodo che stava passando privatamente. Alla fine non è stata una catastrofe, complice anche la vittoria che hanno archiviato, però poteva essere un bel tranello, come sosterrà Sergio nel mio capitolo. Perciò parliamo di calcio e di rapporti fra Karim e la squadra, per poi passare ad un altro momento che è veramente successo: prima di scendere in campo Zizou ha salutato con un abbraccio tutti i giocatori, a Karim ha dato un bacio sul collo e dal video si capisce che borbottano qualcosa sottovoce in francese, non si capisce cosa.

13\. GUAI ALL’ORIZZONTE

[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZWOJREaYF4)  
video

  
Stavo felicemente vegetando in attesa di cominciare con gli allenamenti, scherzando beato e felice con James e Luka, quando sento entrare Sergio e Cristiano discutere.  
Affilo le orecchie per capire se litighino o se parlino di qualcosa che li ha indignati, perché Cris e Zizou stavano avendo la conferenza mentre noi ci preparavamo e Cris non aveva voglia perché sapeva che l’avrebbero innervosito con delle domande del cazzo, come sempre, cercando di provocare una brutta prestazione.  
L’ha detto.  
‘Non fatemela fare, poi rispondo male!’  
Zizou ha insistito dicendo che lui è il giocatore più richiesto per la conferenza e che questo è il brutto di essere i migliori.  
Così Cris ha detto col suo broncio seccato ‘bene. Ma sappi che risponderò male se mi rompono le palle e che me ne vado appena esagerano!’  
Zizou ha riso e gli ha detto che andava bene.  
Ed ora arriva tutto fumante di rabbia.  
\- Che c’è? - Chiede James che se si tratta di Cris è sempre suscettibile.  
Cris inizia a cambiarsi per gli allenamenti e Sergio risponde al suo posto.  
\- Ha dato diverse rispostacce, in generale meritate. Ma una mi ha lasciato un po’ perplesso. - Cris sbuffa e sbatte le scarpe per terra, seduto al suo posto poco distante da me.  
\- Ho detto quello che dovevo, quella domanda veniva dopo mille cretine e non ne potevo più! Hanno passato tutta la conferenza a cercare di innervosirmi e mettermi in una brutta luce e alla sparata del secolo non ne potevo più! - Si giustifica molto indispettito, non mi aspettavo diversamente. Sergio a questo punto si rivolge direttamente a me, forse non vuole che lo sappia dalla bufera che potrebbe scoppiare domani sui giornali.  
\- Hanno chiesto se gli MSN hanno un rapporto migliore dei BBC e lui prima ha detto giustamente se lo dicono perché l’hanno letto o l’hanno scritto loro. Come per chiedere da dove gli venga fuori questa invenzione. E poi ha continuato dicendo che anche allo United non aveva rapporti in privato con tutti, ma in campo erano un grande team. E così non ha bisogno di uscire a cena con te o Gareth per avere un’ottima prestazione in campo, che conta quello che succede lì e non a casa. - Silenzio, sospira per capire se ho realizzato il significato di questa frase ed io piego la testa di lato inarcando le sopracciglia, mi sento sotto esame, mi guardano tutti e noto che anche Cris lo fa, così lo ricambio un po’ smarrito.  
\- E con questo? Non andiamo a cena insieme, è vero. Ma abbiamo un bel rapporto, siamo uniti. Non come Cris può esserlo con Marcelo o io con Raphael, però lo siamo… - Insomma, è vero.  
Sergio allarga la mano indicandomi e si rivolge a Cris.  
\- Questo ti dicevo. Dirlo così era diverso. Adesso si scaglieranno contro di te per primo dicendo che non vai d’accordo con loro fuori dal campo, ma solo per giocare e poi demoliranno la valenza della BBC, per far credere che sia meno forte perché meno affiatata. -  
Io intervengo aggrottato.  
\- Ma non è vero! - Sergio alza le spalle.  
\- A loro non importa! Non hanno idea di come siete davvero, hanno sparato la cosa del rapporto. Cris è caduto nella loro trappola, volevano proprio quello che ha detto. Così possono rigirarsi le sue parole e creeranno una faida interna che non esiste! Ma queste cose portano stress perché devi stare lì a sopportare un caso che non esiste. Sarai di nuovo messo nel mirino dei media dopo un po’ che non succedeva. Non dovevi dirlo in quel modo. Potevi dire che va tutto bene, stop! - Sergio questa volta insiste, di solito non è uno che bada molto a questo genere di cose, ma evidentemente ci tiene al suo ruolo di capitano. In effetti sembra di sentir parlare Iker.  
\- Sembri troppo Iker! - Esclama Cris seccato ed imbronciato per non dire iroso. Si toglie i vestiti e si mette quelli per allenarsi e lo fa con gesti seccati.  
\- Magari lui ti farebbe capire perché non dovevi dirlo! -  
Sospira nervoso ed io sospiro stufo, al mio tutti si fermano di nuovo dal vociferare e mi fissano per capire come la stia prendendo, chissà perché ce l’hanno su con me oggi.  
Anche Cris mi guarda di nuovo, credo abbia paura che io me la prenda con lui.  
\- Karim, non so se hai capito che andrai di mezzo anche tu, eh? Perché anche a te chiederanno come va con Cristiano e lo faranno finché non troveranno un modo per infangare ancora di più l’immagine dei BBC. - Sergio me lo spiega meglio, ma io avevo già capito.  
\- Ho capito, dai, non è grave! Ho sopportato di peggio in questi mesi, ne sono appena uscito un po’, ma comunque le conseguenze non me le leverò mai di dosso! Rimarrò per sempre il ricattatore che pugnala un amico anche se non ho fatto un cazzo! Onestamente che mi infamino dicendo che non sono un vero amico per Cristiano guardate, questo è l’ultimo dei miei pensieri! Ho i miei che piangono perché vengono insultati per colpa mia e i miei nipoti sono vittime di bullismo e tutto per aver cercato di aiutare un amico! Sapete che vi dico? Merda più o merda meno non me ne fotte! Sarò ancora più forte! Se Cris si sentiva di dire quello, ha fatto bene. Tanto sa come vanno queste cose. Adesso lo tormenteranno con questo discorso. Sono cazzi suoi! - Con questo, stufo, mi alzo e me ne vado fuori verso i corridoi alla ricerca di una palla.  
Non era mia intenzione, davvero.  
Non pensavo d’aver bisogno di scoppiare in questo stupido modo.  
Non so cosa mi sia preso, sono esterrefatto da solo perché credevo andasse tutto bene ed invece BOOM!  
Ed ora saranno tutti a cercare di sostenermi.  
Una mano mi tocca la spalla e stringe, io mi volto pensando sia James, sperandolo perché è il solo che sopporterei ora. A parte un Zizou che starà diplomaticamente cercando di correggere il tiro in conferenza stampa.  
Ma quando mi giro vedo Cristiano, l’ultimo che mi sarei aspettato. Lo guardo irrigidendomi automaticamente e lui mi lascia la spalla, ma mi accompagna verso il giro di questi corridoi infiniti. Non stiamo andando da nessuna parte, solo a scaricare i nervi, immagino.  
\- Scusa. - Io lo guardo sorpreso.  
\- Dai, hai detto quello che pensavi. E’ vero che non andiamo a cena fuori, al di là del calcio non abbiamo un vero rapporto, nella vita privata… cioè andiamo d’accordo e siamo amici, parliamo, ma non facciamo serate insieme. - Arriccia il naso. E’ già pentito. Credo l’abbia capito dalla mia reazione.  
\- Lo so, ma così sembra che non andiamo d’accordo o che ci ignoriamo. Non volevo dire quello, non pensavo trapelasse quello, ma sicuramente rigireranno le mie parole come vorranno. Sergio ha ragione. Noi ci vogliamo bene, ci aiutiamo in campo, ci troviamo. Il nostro è un bel rapporto. Non da vita privata, però è un bel rapporto. Un ottimo rapporto. Però sembrerà che ci ignoriamo, invece. Non volevo. - Sospiro ed alzo le spalle.  
\- Forse è un po’ vero. A parte quando è scoppiato quel casino e Zizou ti ha chiesto di starmi vicino e allora mi sei piombato a casa con la truppa, per il resto ci si ignora un po’ fuori dalle mura calcistiche… non hai detto una cagata… -  
Cristiano sta un po’ zitto mentre camminiamo ancora a caso evitando qualunque forma di essere vivente.  
\- Sì… però non volevo che venisse fuori o che si mettessero a pensarlo. Non siamo pappa e ciccia, non siamo due da cene a casa mia, però andiamo d’accordissimo. Abbiamo un bel rapporto. Siamo amici comunque. Mi sono espresso male, volevo puntare i riflettori sul fatto che siamo calciatori, non conta se siamo amici, conoscenti o cosa. Conta quanto bene facciamo in campo, perché siamo calciatori. - Ripete.  
Annuisco.  
\- Ed è vero. -  
\- Ma in un momento simile ci butteranno merda, non aspettavano altro. Ecco, gli MSN vanno d’accordo mentre loro tre sono solo colleghi! Vedi la differenza fra i tre! - Io mi stringo nelle spalle.  
\- Per questo odio le conferenze e ne faccio poche… - dico ridendo. Lui alza gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Anche io! Zizou me la pagherà! - Io rido e le cose sono di nuovo a posto. Più o meno.  
\- Mi spiace che tu e la tua famiglia stiate passando questo problema. Spero che prima o poi finisca. - Silenzio, rallento e guardo per terra.  
\- E’ un inferno. E cerco di non pensarci, il calcio mi aiuta ad evadere, per questo vado bene. Però la verità è che in qualche modo si è rovinato tutto e non so nemmeno a chi dare la colpa. Io volevo aiutare un amico e da lì sono stato messo al rogo. Non so proprio come sia capitato. -  
Cris mi ascolta ed io mi sfogo come non pensavo d’aver bisogno, poi si ferma e mi ferma. Ci guardiamo, mani nelle tasche, l’imbocco dell’uscita nel campo. In lontananza arrivano gli altri, piano piano, curiosi.  
\- Sono passato per molte tempeste mediatiche senza mai aver fatto nulla di male. Hanno rovinato la mia reputazione, in un certo senso anche la mia carriera perché avrei potuto essere io il Messi della situazione, osannato per partito preso, invece io sono quello che deve lottare per dimostrare che è capace. E tutto per una reputazione rovinata dai media senza motivo. Lo stanno facendo con te e mi dispiace, so cosa significa. Ma stai reagendo nel migliore dei modi. Se ti butti sul calcio prima o poi dimenticheranno, almeno un po’, e tu potrai respirare. - Sorrido grato per il consiglio ed il parere, spero abbia ragione perché è davvero difficile sopportare certe cose.  
\- Perché eri così nervoso? - Chiedo io. Sembra non mi interessi nulla, che non capisca nulla… però ci sono, so, vedo. E’ solo che sono i miei modi di fare, io e lui non ceneremo mai insieme la sera a casa di uno o dell’altro e parleremo solo nelle mura calcistiche, ma quel che conta è che in questo mondo, noi siamo amici e ci aiutiamo a modo nostro, come ci serve.  
Cris guarda in basso e batte la punta del piede verso lo scalino. Si mordicchia il labbro.  
\- Da quando Riky ha ripreso a calcio ci vediamo di meno ed ora che eravamo tornati insieme da un paio di mesi… insomma, è difficile fare a meno di lui. Sai, ci siamo lasciati l’anno scorso, siamo stati alcuni mesi senza vederci e mi è mancato come l’aria, infatti ho avuto un pessimo anno a calcio. Poi torno con lui, mi riabituo a vederlo e sentirlo perché lui è in vacanza e può venire quanto vuole da me e finalmente è senza sua moglie ed io senza Irina e… e poi riprende col calcio. Non è facile. E poi c’è questa cosa. Segno di meno, è vero. Ho delle prestazioni meno brillanti, o meglio le ho ma non continue come al solito. E so che in parte è perché mi mancava Riky, ma in parte è perché ho superato i 30, no? E pensare a tutte queste cose e sentirmi dire ‘ehi, segni di meno eh?’ in tutti i modi che me lo possono dire, la cosa mi ha imbestialito. Lo so da solo! Cosa posso dire? Non sono eterno! Ma non lo direi mai, così reagisco male e dico cose che dovrei evitare. - Sorrido e gli do un colpetto sul braccio incoraggiandolo impacciato, non sono molto bravo in queste cose.  
\- Non mi importa cosa hai detto su di noi, è tecnicamente vero per cui non importa. Mi spiace che avrai conseguenze. -  
\- Le avrai anche tu… è questo il punto… - Alzo le spalle.  
\- Con quello che sto affrontando, questo dettaglio è un puntino. - Lui sorride ancora un po’ in colpa, ma poi arrivano Marcelo e James e ci guardano apprensivi, ci giriamo e sorridiamo cingendoci con le braccia stretti stretti, così loro due si buttano su di noi ridendo.  
\- Tutto a posto? - Chiede Sergio dietro di noi. Ci sciogliamo e brontolo.  
\- Mi sento scemo. -  
\- Sì, direi tutto a posto. - Con questo anche lui ride, poi spiega che ha voluto prepararci a quello che sicuramente sarebbe successo per evitare nervosismi che potevano rovinare le prestazioni, perché ormai sa come vanno queste cose.  
\- Tu hai un auricolare nell’orecchio collegato ad Iker che ti dice cosa dire! - Marcelo gli prende l’orecchio e glielo apre guardandoci dentro, ovviamente lo tira e gli fa male ed ovviamente Sergio reagisce mettendosi a fare la lotta con lui e le risate non si sprecano.  
Le cose vanno di nuovo bene.  
  
  
Zizou è posizionato sulla porta d’uscita e abbraccia tutti i giocatori mentre escono, poi arriva il mio turno, sono l’ultimo, mano, mi aggrappo a lui e ci stringiamo a vicenda con entrambe le braccia in un abbraccio pieno e sentito, molto forte. Zizou mi dà un bacio veloce sul collo, è una cosa che mi dà spesso quando ci abbracciamo, a volte non lo controlla e non si rende conto che non siamo soli. E’ capitato me ne desse quell’anno in cui era il secondo di Ancelotti, quando uscivo o quando dopo un goal andavo ad abbracciarlo.  
E’ come un’abitudine. Il bacio sul mio collo o sotto l’orecchio.  
Mi ricopre sempre di brividi, solo che ora ha un’accezione ben diversa quel bacio e credo l’abbia dato solo a me, così come questo abbraccio sentito che mi dà una forte scarica d’adrenalina.  
Poi invece del buona fortuna o del buona partita, mi dice che mi vuole bene e qua svengo perché poteva essere sentito e forse è sentito, ci stanno anche riprendendo. Lo dice molto piano al mio orecchio e velocissimo e soprattutto in francese, un borbottio fra noi perché ricambio ‘anche io’ e non credo che qualcuno capisca qualcosa di preciso, sicuramente è solo un brontolio fra noi due.  
Poi scappo via verso il campo.  
E’ incredibile quello che sta succedendo, ancora non me ne capacito.  
Che mi vuole bene e che mi baci così davanti tutti… beh, ok, non proprio. Il ti voglio bene me l’ha borbottato, non credo nessuno abbia sentito e poi erano rimasti solo i suoi collaboratori, la squadra era già passata. E il bacio però c’è stato, velocissimo. Non ci pensa, sono cose che gli vengono spontanee con me perché abbiamo questo rapporto.  
Mi fa proprio morire di gioia.  
Non capisce quanto.  
Mi fa sentire realizzato, come se avessi tutto.  
  
  
Seppure senza goal è una buona partita per me, il primo tempo è pessimo, ma nel secondo reagisco e cerco il goal spesso e l’azione che accompagna l’attacco, per cui diciamo che vado meglio. Purtroppo un po’ è sfiga ed un po’ il nervoso perché nemmeno oggi segno.  
Ma alla fine non posso lamentarmi del tutto.  
Poi Zizou non mi toglie e questo mi piace molto.  
  
Ripartiamo subito dopo la partita, tempo di prepararci e siamo in viaggio verso Madrid.  
E’ notte inoltrata e siamo tutti stanchi, in aereo dopo un primo momento di chiacchiericcio, nessuno parla. Le luci si spengono per lo più ed è un’atmosfera molto intima.  
Aspetto un po’ e mi guardo intorno, quando vedo che dormono quasi tutti e che quelli svegli comunque hanno uno sguardo perso per il proprio universo, mi alzo e vado vicino a Zizou che si è seduto per conto suo, a volte sta con qualcuno, ma altre come ora è lì da solo, davanti alla fila. Così mi siedo lì e siccome davanti a noi non c’è nessuno e dall’altro lato ci sono due che però dormono, mi mordo il labbro e lo guardo furbo e brillante. Lui dapprima è sorpreso di vedermi, poi indico il silenzio col dito sul labbro e mi sporgo verso di lui. Al sicuro nel suo angolino, coperto da sedile, ombra e parete, lo bacio. Lui sorpreso si lascia fare mentre gli apro la bocca con la mia ed infilo la lingua alla sua ricerca. Risponde senza respingermi e la voglia che ho di lui è allucinante.  
Ma devo contenermi e mi sciolgo dalla sua bocca.  
Alzo il bracciolo che c’è fra noi due e appoggio la testa alla sua spalla. E’ il posto ed il momento migliore, mi dico sicuro e pieno di voglia.  
Zizou penso sia un attimo smarrito e sorpreso della mia intraprendenza davanti a tutti, però il fatto che dormano e che non possano vederci mi rincuora abbastanza.  
Do un’occhiata all’altra parte e mi assicuro che ronfino. Così lascio scivolare la mano sul suo stomaco. Zizou trattiene il fiato e mi fissa, non lo vedo ma lo sento.  
\- Sei pazzo? - Chiede sottile e con un infarto in corso.  
\- Sss…. - Rispondo continuando a scendere con la mano sulla sua pancia. Quando arrivo alla cintola, gliela apro facilmente con una mano e la stessa va sotto i vestiti, trovo subito il suo cazzo, lo tocco e lo strofino per un po’, quando sento che si sta eccitando mi tocco da solo attraverso i pantaloni, strofino e schiaccio senza tirarmelo fuori.  
In compenso lo faccio con lui e sta per darmi una gomitata quando mi chino su di lui e glielo prendo in bocca. Così invece di tirarmi via, si mette una mano sulla faccia per soffocare i gemiti.  
L’altra mano, poco dopo, accompagna la mia testa su di lui, mentre mi muovo su e giù succhiando il suo cazzo che si fa duro e grande sulla mia lingua. Cerco di essere deciso ma silenzioso, senza rumori di risucchio e saliva vari.  
Sono bravo e pulito e lui è duramente eccitato, non so come faccia ma alla fine viene in silenzio. Io non ci sarei riuscito così zitto zitto.  
Prendo tutto ed ingoio e mi tiro su soddisfatto pulendomi la bocca con il dorso ed un sorrisino realizzato. Zizou è rosso, affannato e sconvolto e mi guarda come se fossi un alieno.  
\- Che è successo al Karim riservato ed attento che davanti ad anima viva non fa nulla? - Sussurra malizioso. Io altrettanto mi sporgo di nuovo e gli lecco l’orecchio prima di rispondere.  
\- E’ il premio per aver vinto la tua prima partita di Champions da allenatore. - Zizou fa un sorriso sornione e realizzato girando al testa verso la mia.  
\- Spero ci saranno altre occasioni per essere premiato, allora… - Mi dice sulle labbra. Io le piego in un sorriso beato come lo è il suo.  
\- Vedrai quante. - Dopo di questo sto ancora un po’ appoggiato alla sua spalla, entrambi svegli a sentirci e basta, in silenzio, le mani allacciate. Zizou è capace di una dolcezza infinita quanto di un erotismo deciso e sconvolgente. E’ una persona con molti lati che mi ha fatto perdere la testa come nessuno.  
Spero non finisca mai, fra noi.  
Quando siamo in dirittura d’arrivo, mi alzo e torno al mio posto, poco dopo viene annunciato l’atterraggio e i compagni si svegliano assonnati, Raphael vicino a me non si è accorto di niente, ma anche se fosse di lui posso fidarmi.  
A volte le cose sono perfette, almeno ogni tanto, in certi casi.


	14. Comunque un oggetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karim è sempre più preso fra due fuochi, ma preferisce concentrarsi su quello più facile, Zizou. Per lui sa cosa prova, sa cosa c'è. Però non riesce comunque ad ignorare e chiudere con James perchè 'gli serve' ancora. Ma il piccolo James per quanto ne avrà ad essere usato mentre lui comincia chiaramente a provare sentimenti veri e propri? Karim è sempre stato sincero, però James non aveva previsto che le cose, per lui, potessero cambiare in quel senso.

14\. COMUNQUE UN OGGETTO  


[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames23.jpg)

  
La voce canzonata e divertita di Cris mi arriva da vicino mentre facciamo macchine, parla al cellulare in portoghese e non capisco nulla. Dal tono e dalla lingua immagino sia con Riky e soprattutto da come ride scemo credo che Riky sia geloso, ultimamente mi pare di aver capito che è geloso di James, perché Cris scherza un po’ troppo con lui, e a Cris piace. Infatti lo guardo e capisco che lo fa maledettamente apposta!  
Scuoto il capo. Povero Riky.  
Poi do un’occhiata a James vicino a noi mezzo inconsapevole. Povero anche lui.  
James ormai sa che Cris sta con Riky, ma siccome lui ogni tanto scherza in modo eccessivo, penso che la speranza di essere più che un amico si affacci.  
Ad un certo punto a Cris scappa il mio nome e lo fisso torvo.  
\- So che parli di me e James, potresti anche farci sapere cosa dici! - Brontolo. Lui ride sguaiato e passa dal portoghese allo spagnolo.

\- Tu guardi solo me e lui, ma non noti che James è così anche con altri che di carattere sono espansivi allo stesso modo. Con Marcelo, con Isco lui è uguale come è con me! - Io mi copro il viso continuando a ridere perché Cris ha una faccia di bronzo unica.  
James mi guarda incerto, forse non sa nemmeno cosa pensare. Cris ascolta il fiume di parole di Riky e poi risponde sempre divertito. Io se facessi una scenata di gelosia a Zizou e lui mi deridesse, lo uccidere.  
\- Beh, se vuoi saperlo va a letto con Karim, invece! Perché James gli dà la dose di dolcezza e lo fa sentire uomo, visto che con Zizou si sente donna! - A questo smetto di pedalare e gli prendo il telefono fermandolo prima che cominci a sparare troppe boiate.  
\- Senti Riky! L’imbecille del tuo ragazzo non ti tradisce, se lo facesse non si spiattellerebbe in diretta mondiale davanti a miliardi di persone! E la mia vita privata sono cazzi miei! Se non gli credi ti comincia ad illustrare le mie posizioni a letto! Fatevi i cazzi vostri! E poi andiamo, è chiaro che lui lo fa apposta per ingelosirti! Lo conosci da un sacco di anni, come fai a non capire quando ti stuzzica di proposito? A lui gli piaci quando fai così e tu ci cadi sempre come un pero! - Con questo lo saluto e gli restituisco il cellulare. Cris lo riprende e mi dà un calcio scendendo dalla cyclette per andare a rimediare alla cosa con Riky in privato, sparisce nel magazzino e si chiude dentro, così io e James rimaniamo soli, io sbuffante e lui ancora molto imbarazzato.  
Smetto di pedalare e vado al macchinario per il rinforzo delle gambe, mi siedo, incastro i piedi negli appositi pedali e comincio a sollevarne una per volta.  
Da qua lo vedo ancora meglio. James sembra in crisi mistica.  
\- Dai, non prendertela. Lui è scemo! - Ma non capisco dove sia il problema. Anche se Riky sa di noi non è una tragedia.  
James non dice nulla, pedala ancora un po’ e poi passa ad altri esercizi. E’ stranamente silenzioso, non insisto e lo lascio nel suo brodo, anche se allenarsi così è difficile.  
Dopo il mio macchinario, mi alzo e passo a qualcosa per le braccia, però prima vado da lui seduto a gambe larghe in un altro simile al mio, ma un po’ diverso.  
Mi accuccio davanti a lui, gli prendo le ginocchia con le mani e lo guardo con aria curiosa piegando la testa di lato. Lui ha un dolcissimo broncio e mi fissa fermando i movimenti.  
\- Che c’è? Perché ti ha dato fastidio? - James sospira e pensa se dirmelo o no, allora muovo i pollici all’interno delle ginocchia a stimolare un punto che gli piace. Alla fine risponde.  
\- Un insieme di cose. Che Cris mi usi per far ingelosire il suo ragazzo oltreoceano ignorando la cotta che ho per lui… e poi che per te io sia solo… beh, quello che ha detto. Un modo per farti sentire uomo quando Zizou ti fa sentire donna. Sono un oggetto per entrambi. - Solo ora capisco quanto insensibili siamo io e quel buzzurro di Cris, così scivolo con le mani sulle cosce scoperte, dove solo degli shorts ci separano, infilo le dita sotto la stoffa e lui sussulta mordendosi il labbro. Tocco l’inguine attraverso gli slip.  
\- Ma almeno io ti faccio godere… - Non credo fosse la risposta giusta, infatti James, sebbene combattuto, lascia le maniglie del macchinario e mi sposta le mani seccato.  
\- Però sempre un oggetto! -  
Non so bene cosa dovrei dire, perché è vero che amo solo Zizou e che per me James è un modo per sentirmi uomo e per non soffrire della mancanza di Zizou quando lui deve fare il marito ed il padre.  
Però non voglio che si senta così, il piccolo James. Così mi guardo velocemente intorno e assicurandomi che non ci sia ancora nessuno, sposto le mani sopra la stoffa, sul suo inguine. Gli carezzo il pacco strofinando tutto per bene, poi quando prende forma fra i suoi sospiri trattenuti ed imbronciati, gli abbasso l’elastico e gli tiro fuori il cazzo.  
E’ ben dotato il piccoletto.  
Mi lecco le labbra, sogghigno e mi immergo in lui, fra le sue gambe che restano aperte. Lo lecco su tutta la lunghezza e poi lo prendo in bocca.  
Non sono di nessuno, sono di chi voglio al momento perché non ho obblighi e nessuno mi garantisce nulla. Non posso pretendere niente da nessuno, solo quello che hanno voglia di darmi, per cui pretendo di fare quello che voglio per stare bene in un dato momento.  
James geme presto, le mani sulla mia nuca mi accompagnano, poi comincia coi ‘sì, così’ e poi alla fine chiama in causa Dio e Gesù ed ecco che mi viene in bocca.  
Io soddisfatto ingoio, poi mi allungo su di lui, con un sorrisino vittorioso, e gli faccio assaggiare il suo stesso sapore. Eccitato ed ansimante, mi accoglie morbido ed io sto bene, mi piace far godere gli altri. E poi penso che potrei stare meglio.  
Infatti mi alzo davanti a lui, mi guardo ancora intorno e mi abbasso leggermente i pantaloncini, mi tiro fuori il cazzo e comincio a masturbarmi da solo davanti a lui.  
\- Pensi che sia giusto ricambiare? - Chiedo provocante. - Posso anche fare da solo, sai… - James inghiotte a vuoto, si lecca le labbra e lussurioso, con occhi che brillano, si sporge sul sedile del macchinario, mi prende per i fianchi e mi avvicina, poi prende il mio e lo massaggia. Dopo di che parte con la lingua dalla punta, scende giù di lato, mi succhia sotto e salendo lo circonda con le labbra, fino a che ecco, lo fa suo del tutto mettendoselo per bene in bocca.  
E’ uno di quei momenti in cui il mondo sparisce, i ruoli, le regole e qualunque cosa dovessi per caso ricordarmi.  
Il formicolio, i brividi alla base della nuca si espandono caldi in tutto il corpo, su ogni terminazione nervosa ed il piacere è fisico quanto mentale.  
Spingo col bacino nella sua bocca mentre succhia con sempre più impeto e gli vengo anche io dentro. Il piccolo ha imparato ad inghiottire, seppure lo faccia con una smorfia. Del resto è più pratico in certi casi.  
Mi lecca per bene, pulendomi ulteriormente, poi si stacca e mi guarda da sotto con questi occhi da cerbiatto. Io sorrido malizioso, gli prendo il viso fra le mani, mi abbasso e lo bacio.  
\- Sono stato onesto con te dal primo istante. Sai cosa sei e perché lo faccio. Potrei avere mille altri per il motivo per cui scopo con te. Però voglio te. - James annuisce ancora perso nell’orgasmo.  
\- Lo so… lo so… non chiedo e non voglio nulla… mi sta bene. Anche io non so cosa provo, né se provo qualcosa di particolare oltre al piacere. Mi piace quello che facciamo e mi piace farlo con te. E non voglio nulla, davvero. - Gli carezzo la guancia e mi raddrizzo sistemandomi, cosa che fa anche lui.  
\- Se hai problemi con Cris parlagliene. Altrimenti non hai diritto di deprimerti. - Non lo dico con durezza, però non sono molto dolce. Lui annuisce ed io vado a prendere una bottiglietta d’acqua, un’altra la tiro a lui. Bevendo gli faccio l’occhiolino e poco dopo Cris torna, passandomi davanti gli tiro un calcio amichevole, lui ride, ma non ne parliamo, come se non fosse successo nulla.  
Se io sono insensibile?  
Sì, ma lo so bene. Sono sensibile solo con Zizou e mia figlia, con gli altri sono una bestia. Ma lo sappiamo tutti.  
Però Cris che pretende di essere sensibile, dolce, carino e gentile beh… dovrebbe ricordarsi che non può usare gli altri a piacimento se vuole solo essere amico di James.  
Però non volendo intromettermi nei suoi casini, torno a farmi i cazzi miei come sempre e tutto riprende da dove si era interrotto.

 

 

Non so se lo fa anche con gli altri, non credo onestamente. Sono un po’ nel mio mondo, ma non fino a questo punto.  
Insomma, appena emetto un suono, di qualunque tipo sia, anche se borbotto incomprensibile e nessuno può sentire, Zizou arriva e mi chiede cosa ho, cosa succede o risponde a quel che ho detto anche se nessuno può averlo sentito.  
Così anche oggi, uscendo dagli allenamenti con l’intenzione di trattenermi a fare un po’ di esercizi sotto porta, faccio una smorfietta per una strana fitta alla gamba dopo un movimento che non pensavo nulla di particolare.  
Zizou non mi era proprio vicino e comunque parlava con degli assistenti. Liquida il collega e si avvicina alzando il mento con aria interrogativa. Io mi distendo in un sorriso e chiedo cosa abbia, così lui:  
\- Sono io che lo chiedo a te! - Io faccio finta di nulla, di non capire, così sbuffa. - Hai fatto una smorfia toccandoti la gamba! - Io non mi ero nemmeno accorto di essermi toccato!  
\- Cazzo Zizou! Ma l’emisfero destro si occupa degli altri ed il sinistro solo di me? - Zizou sorride un po’ imbarazzato, poi torna al punto della questione.  
\- Hai male alla gamba? - Alzo le spalle.  
\- Forse… ho avuto una fitta all’altezza dell’anca… - Nessuno ci farebbe caso, un bel riposo potrebbe essere sufficiente e se domani ho ancora male, mi tiene in panchina.  
Però lui mi prende per il braccio e delicatamente, ma molto deciso, mi tira verso la struttura.  
\- Andiamo, vai a farti controllare. - Sospiro alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Non è la prima volta che è così apprensivo.  
Quando in campo ho un brutto scontro e dopo magari zoppico per un po’ o mi tengo troppo il punto colpito, lui mi cambia. Per fortuna non è successo molto. A volte sono riuscito a non farmi togliere convincendolo che stavo bene.  
E’ molto, ma molto apprensivo e la cosa è dolcissima da parte sua, ma spero che gli altri non mi guardino male pensando che sia il suo cocco. Che è vero, per carità, ma non vorrei che mi odiassero.  
Mi lascio accompagnare dal fisioterapista della squadra che chiama con un fischio, spiega che accuso un dolore all’anca e mi chiede dopo quando e cosa ho fatto e com’è il dolore, glielo spiego e mi fa stendere piano sul lettino. Zizou sta in disparte con le braccia conserte e l’aria seria e concentrata.  
Il fisioterapista lavora sulla zona che mi fa male, mi manovra e mi massaggia, poi dopo un po’ mi lascia andare.  
\- Non dovrebbe essere nulla di grave, lo devi tenere caldo, stasera fatti fare un altro massaggio ed un altro domani. E’ una leggera dislocazione. Passerà presto, non hai nemmeno bisogno di giorni. - Zizou allora lo fissa a dir poco severo.  
\- Uno come minimo sì. - Io lo guardo come se mi avesse pestato un piede. - Domani non giochi! - Esclama severo. Io mi corrugo.  
\- Andiamo, ha detto… -  
\- Per quanto leggera sia, è una piccola dislocazione! Stai a riposo e poi vediamo come sei domani e dopo domani! - Sbuffo vistosamente in disaccordo e lui uscendo replica fermo. - Tanto sono io che faccio la lista dei convocati, decido io. Non ti rischierei per nessuna ragione al mondo! Tanto ormai la Liga è un miraggio, punteremo a superare l’Atletico per ritrovare la faccia, ma non facciamo miracoli. Per cui se ci sono partite che puoi perdere, sono proprio di Liga. - Zizou si prende anche la briga di spiegarmi tutto, poi sbuffando mi ferma prima di entrare nello spogliatoio dove alcuni compagni si stanno ancora cambiando, altri escono. Noi stiamo qua vicino, aspetta che il via vai si calmi, poi mi mette una mano sulla spalla aspettando che lo guardi. Quando lo faccio è calmo e indulgente.  
\- Faccio il mio lavoro. Fidati di me. - Sospiro arrendendomi. Non gli andrei comunque contro.  
\- E va bene. - Lui fa un sorriso di incoraggiamento, torna a guardarsi intorno e cogliendo l’attimo, si avvicina e mi lascia un bacio fugace sulla guancia. Spessissimo mi saluta così anche se non siamo proprio in ambienti sicuri, però è una cosa che fa fuori dal suo controllo perché quando ci incontriamo e siamo soli, mi bacia sempre.  
E’ una persona molto dolce, in realtà. Sembra freddo e sulle sue, ma con chi ama, con chi ama davvero, è estremamente dolce e molto presente, attento, apprensivo. Infatti ha un rapporto splendido coi suoi figli.  
\- Vai a cambiarti e fatti fare un massaggio stasera. - Annuisco e vado.  
Quando entro James si sta cambiando e mi guarda sorpreso, così sospiro e mi siedo proprio vicino a lui perché abbiamo i posti numerati in ordine ed io ho il 9, lui il 10. Nel movimento torno a sentire fastidi all’anca e per stare meglio devo allungare la gamba in modo da stendere il fianco e non fare angoli. James lo nota.  
\- Non posso giocare domani, ho una piccola dislocazione dell’anca ed il mister non vuole rischiarmi. - Altri qua presenti sentono e si girano preoccupati o colpiti, anche James ovviamente non sembra da meno ed io sorridendo gli do un pizzicotto alla guancia. - Dai, non è niente davvero! E’ solo molto apprensivo e basta! - James fa un bel broncio.  
\- Meglio apprensivo che incosciente! Fa benissimo! - Io sorrido e scuoto la testa.  
\- In questo siete uguali! - Forse l’unica cosa. James mi guarda capendo che mi riferisco a Zizou.  
\- Davvero? - Io annuisco sfilandomi la maglia dopo essermi tolto le scarpe, mi muovo piano e cerco di non piegarmi in avanti.  
Quando mi alzo per togliermi i pantaloncini e gli slip e questi si bloccano sulla coscia perché sono ancora un po’ sudaticcio e gli slip sono stretti perché devono tenere fermo tutto, sbuffo cercando di chinarmi, ma una fitta all’anca me lo impedisce. Alzo gli occhi al cielo e James si china davanti a me e me li toglie lui. Lo guardo con un sorrisino e penso che se stessi meglio approfitterei di lui.  
\- Ma che servizievole! - Commento malizioso. Lui ridacchia.  
\- Sempre e comunque, monsieur! - E’ uno dei miei soprannomi.  
Una volta nudo, prendo le cose per lavarmi, mi giro e gli carezzo la guancia.  
\- Grazie. Buona partita per domani. - Con questo vado in doccia, da solo, Cristiano è ancora in campo ad allenarsi ai tiri di punizione e alle rovesciate.  
Quando esco, però, James è ancora lì.

 


	15. Reazione alla paura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo agli sgoccioli, vi avverto. Karim e James continuano a chiedersi entrambi perchè vanno a letto insieme anche se non si amano, perchè per semplice sesso non si continua per così tanto tempo, specie se entrambi hanno altre persone nel cuore. Ma sarà vero che James ama ancora Cris o lo usa come scusa per andare con Karim? Forse cerca di proteggersi dai sentimenti diversi di Karim. Mentre per lui, nel finale, si intravede una risposta.

15\. REAZIONE ALLA PAURA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames18.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames21.jpg)  


  
  
\- Che ci fai qua? - Chiedo sorpreso di vederlo seduto che traffica al cellulare alla sua postazione. James alza gli occhietti dal suo telefono e mi sorride, sono con un asciugamano alla vita e per il resto tutto bagnato e gocciolante.  
\- Pensavo ti sarebbe servita una mano! - Sorrido divertito e mi fermo davanti a lui.  
\- Che tipo di mano? - Lui arrossisce, non penso si riferisse a quello, era davvero genuina la sua offerta d’aiuto.  
\- Beh… quello che vuoi… - Io rido e mi apro l’asciugamano passandomelo piano sul corpo, per quel che riesco visto che certi movimenti sono effettivamente difficili.  
\- Un po’ di amor proprio, James. Fai quello che vuoi fare, non farti dire dagli altri. Non eseguire perché sì. - James arrossisce, mi prende l’asciugamano e me lo passa sulle cosce e sulle gambe, come molta dolcezza. E’ un momento strano.  
\- Lo so, se lo faccio è perché lo voglio. Ogni cosa. - So a cosa si riferisce.  
\- Vorrei capire perché lo vuoi. - è una delle cose che ogni tanto mi chiedo, anche se non mi sono mai preoccupato di chiederglielo, ma solo di chiarire la mia posizione.  
Alza le spalle e non mi guarda, concentrato nell’operazione di asciugatura.  
è così strano. Così piacevole farsi prendere cura da qualcuno.  
\- Lo voglio perché mi piace quello che ricevo. -  
Aggrotto la fronte e glielo chiedo senza mezzi termini e per nulla delicato.  
\- Il cazzo? - Che a proposito di quello gli sta a pochi centimetri dal viso.  
Lui ride alla mia uscita, lascia giù l’asciugamano e prima di prendere dei boxer puliti dal mio borsone, me lo guarda con l’aria un po’ maliziosa.  
\- E tu? - Inarco un sopracciglio, lui alza gli occhi, ha uno sguardo particolare. - Perché me lo dai, se ami tanto Zizou? -  
Sorrido amaro.  
\- Perché Zizou mi ama, ma non è solo mio e non potrà mai esserlo. Nel momento in cui devo condividerlo con la sua famiglia io ci sto male. E poi… - Ripenso a quel che ha detto Cris l’altro giorno.  
\- E poi? - Chiede James senza toccarmi, io gli rimango nudo in piedi davanti.  
\- E poi è vero quello che diceva Cris. Che con Zizou faccio la donna e con te l’uomo. Da entrambi ho qualcosa di diverso. Se mi bastasse una cosa, non cercherei l’altra. - James si strofina le labbra, abbassa lo sguardo e lo punta sul mio cazzo a riposo davanti al suo viso.  
\- Ma ami lui. -  
\- Amo lui. - Alza le mani e mi sfiora le cosce, risalendo con le dita aperte, lentamente, verso l’alto.  
Io trattengo il fiato per la sua delicatezza.  
\- Ed io? - Che bastardo. Me lo chiede mentre mi pregusto la sua lingua sul mio cazzo.  
\- Mi piaci. - Non so nemmeno cosa dire.  
\- Solo così? - Le dita aperte lo incastrano nel mezzo.  
\- Mi piace scoparti. - è la risposta che ho sempre dato.  
\- Come ti piace farti scopare da Zizou? - Che domande.  
\- Sono piaceri diversi. Per questo non riesco a rinunciare ad uno dei due. -  
Avvicina il viso al mio, mi parla sulla punta che alza prendendolo ora bene in mano. L’altra mano risale sul ventre e gira sul fianco.  
\- E’ diverso perché lui lo ami e ti fai scopare. Ma in me cosa trovi? Potresti avere altri buchi. - E centra il punto, suppongo.  
Il piccolo bastardo. Che puttana. Mi mordo il labbro perché voglio che lo prenda in bocca.  
\- Il tuo è dolce. - E poi non lo so onestamente. Forse è facile, ecco tutto. Altri sarebbero più facili. Ci sono certe ragazze che lo sono molto. A volte ci provo. Avere una ragazza sarebbe facile, passerei le giornate con lei, scoperei per passare il tempo perché mi piace farlo e non m sentirei solo quando non posso stare con Zizou.  
Però non è la stessa cosa di farlo con James quando voglio.  
James tira fuori la lingua e stuzzica la punta, io spingo verso di lui e lui si ritira in attesa di altro.  
\- è solo per questo? - Io sono davvero messo male, ora, e ragionare col cazzo che comincia a tirare non è facile.  
Gli prendo la nuca con la mano, tiro i capelli corti e spingo.  
\- è anche perché mi piace avere te. -  
James parla con quello sulle labbra.  
\- Me in particolare? -  
Dio, se non si sbriga vengo e basta.  
Lecca la lunghezza, finalmente. E chiudo gli occhi abbandonando la testa all’indietro, ma si ferma in attesa della risposta che do stralunato senza nemmeno sentirmi.  
\- Te. Te in particolare. Hai qualcosa di speciale, non so cos’è. Non ti amo, ma non è solo perché mi piace scoparti. è che in te ho qualcosa che mi piace e che non potrei mai avere con Zizou, anche se darei la vita per lui e affronterei l’inferno perfino dichiarandomi al mondo! - Questo lo sconvolge, credo, ma era quello che voleva sapere.  
James ha qualcosa che Zizou non ha e che mi piace, mi piace avere. Non lo amo, non è amore, lo distinguo molto bene.  
Però è qualcosa che voglio comunque avere.  
\- Adesso succhia perché non ho la forza di scoparti! - E questo mi secca.  
La mano di James sul fianco passa dietro, si infila nella fessura con le dita e stringe.  
Poi con la lingua risale e lo mette finalmente in bocca, tutto e fino in fondo.  
\- Oh cazzo! - è esattamente questo in effetti. Me lo succhia e lo stringe per bene, lo bagna, si muove veloce ed esperto fino a che si indurisce e si ingrandisce e gli arriva in fondo alla gola, il rumore del risucchio mi fa impazzire, con la mano sulla nuca accompagno i suoi movimenti e gemo sempre più forte.  
\- Sì… sì, bravo… bravo, ecco… - La sua bocca sembra nata per succhiare e forse non è così, ma in questo momento lo fa e lo fa maledettamente bene.  
Dimentico tutto e mi lascio andare in uno di quegli orgasmi che mi accompagneranno per un bel po’.  
Sconvolgente.  
Splendido.  
Maledetta puttana.  
Cos’è che ha lui e che non ha Zizou, ma che voglio a tutti i costi comunque?  
Fra lui e Zizou non avrei dubbi, mi butterei sotto un treno per Zizou, affronterei ogni giudizio mediatico e mondiale se dovessi dichiararmi per lui. Solo per lui.  
Però James ha qualcosa che mi fa arrivare sempre alla sua bocca o al suo culo. Si pulisce la bocca e mi guarda soddisfatto mentre mi mostra la mano con cui si è masturbato mentre mi faceva il pompino migliore degli ultimi tempi.  
Io gliela prendo, lo alzo in piedi e gliela lecco, sporca di lui. La succhio e poi lecco la sua bocca, dove infilo la lingua e lui mi viene incontro.  
Lo stringo fra le braccia e la sensazione che mi trasmette mentre lo tengo contro di me, esile e arrendevole, è una strana scarica elettrica.  
Sono cose completamente diverse quelle che mi trasmettono e che ho da uno e dall’altro, belle entrambe, vitali forse. Ma di uno dei due non potrei mai fare a meno.  
\- Perché lo fai, seriamente? - Chiedo poi sulla sua bocca, tenendolo a me che sono ancora nudo e lui invece è tutto vestito. Lui capisce a cosa mi riferisco e decide di essere sincero. Si stringe nelle spalle e mi circonda il collo con le braccia, piega la testa pensieroso e mi osserva.  
\- Perché hai qualcosa di speciale. Sei così diverso da Cris che me lo fai dimenticare per quei momenti che son con te. O forse mi piace come mi prendi senza pietà e mi fai fare quello che vuoi. Con te è facile, è così facile stare bene. Non pretendi nulla, non chiedi nulla. -  
Forse non finiremo mai di farci questa domanda.  
Forse non ci sarà mai una risposta definitiva.  
Lui non mi ama davvero, come io non amo lui, ma entrambi troviamo uno nell’altro qualcosa di speciale che troviamo solo in noi due. Ed è comunque bello.  
Lo bacio senza bisogno di altro. Poi lo lascio, lui si accuccia e mi aiuta ad infilarmi i boxer ed i pantaloni, poi mi siedo con la gamba tesa come prima e mentre mi metto la maglia e la felpa, lui mi prepara le scarpe aperte. Sorrido.  
\- Sei proprio uno zucchero! - Lui, inginocchiato davanti a me, si protende con quel suo sorriso tenero ed io devo solo sporgermi un pochino per baciarlo.  
\- Mi dispiace che domani non ci sei. -  
\- Segna anche per me. -  
Poco dopo entra Cris, stanco e sudato.  
James si alza, mi sorride, saluta Cris e se ne va.  
Cris mi guarda un po’ strano, io mi alzo e prendo piano il borsone con un certo sforzo.  
\- Secondo te è possibile desiderare altro quando stai con la persona che ami? - La domanda a bruciapelo lo prende in contropiede, si ferma, ci pensa. Sicuramente gira la domanda a sé stesso. Si stringe nelle spalle.  
\- Dipende da come viviamo la relazione con chi amiamo. A volte stiamo insieme, ma ci sono mille difficoltà. Ci sono casi, insomma. Attenuanti. -  
\- Tu hai mai desiderato altro stando con Riky? -  
\- Quando ci siamo lasciati sono andato con altri. - Lo ammette. - Cose così, senza senso e con gente conosciuta con cui non ho mai approfondito nulla. - Scuoto la testa.  
\- No, mentre stavate insieme. Ora per esempio che va di nuovo tutto bene. Senti uno strano incontrollato assurdo desiderio di altro? Andresti con una persona magari diversissima da Riky? - Scuote la testa decisa senza dubbi.  
\- Certo la distanza… e poi a volte non è facile, lui ha un caratterino… ed io sono molto fisico, vorrei averlo sempre qua… però no, è come se… sai, è come se non esistesse altro che lui, come se non potendo avere lui non voglio nessun altro. - Era quello a cui pensavo io.  
Che amore è il mio che mi fa volere James perché è diverso da Zizou?  
Abbasso lo sguardo, sospiro e scuoto la testa di nuovo, faccio per uscire, ma Cris mi ferma.  
\- Ma io e te siamo diversi. Io sono capace di vivere le relazioni a pieno, quelle lunghe, quelle assolute, quelle che prosciugano. Tu sei molto diverso da me. E’ come se… come se fossi allergico ai legami… - Sa a cosa mi riferisco, lui lo sa. Ed io sono ancora un po’ turbato da questo mio andare con James solo per ricordare a me stesso che io non sono di nessuno, che sto con Zizou perché voglio, ma non ne sono dipendente. Perché lui non è solo mio e quindi io non sono solo suo.  
\- Ma non dovrei volere un piano di scorta. Non dovrei volere altro. - Cris a questo punto non sa cosa dirmi, perché per lui è così, ma siamo diversi e non sa più cosa dirmi. Se non questo. E mi fa riflettere.  
\- Forse hai solo paura. Perché hai ottenuto quello che hai sognato da tutta la vita, esattamente come lo sognavi ed anche meglio. E quando lo si ottiene, ed io questo lo so bene, hai paura ogni giorno che finisca, che qualcosa si rovini. E con quella paura ognuno reagisce a modo suo. Questo è il tuo modo. - Questa risposta mi dà da pensare e mi soddisfa più di tutte le altre.  
Ci rifletto, poi lo guardo un po’ più sereno e lo saluto.  
\- Buona partita. - Con questo me ne vado.  
Forse è vero.  
Forse ho solo paura e James è il mio modo di affrontarla o di pararmi.  
Forse dovrei solo parlarne a Zizou e dirgli che sono terrorizzato dal fatto che finisca tutto. Ma cosa potrebbe dirmi?  
Nessuno garantisce sul futuro e noi non potremo mai essere una vera coppia a tutti gli effetti. Mai.  
E forse, dopotutto, questa è la mia risposta.


	16. Un amore eccessivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scopriamo quali sono i veri sentimenti di Karim e le sue motivazioni, nel prossimo scorpiremo finalmente quelle di James e vedremo come finirà la cosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo agli sgoccioli. E con sgoccioli intendo che il prossimo capitolo sarà l'ultimo. Questa fic, così come la precedente che si chiama I mille modi di vivere le relazioni, ruotano sostanzialmente attorno all'amore di Karim per Zizou e alle varie peripezie che affrontano prima per mettersi insieme e poi per rimanerci. Perciò detto questo, i fan della kames sono avvertiti. Però proprio per questa passione (e lo ammetto, sono molto divisa fra i benzizou ed i kames...) farò qualcosa di più specifico, apposta per loro.

16\. UN AMORE ECCESSIVO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema7.jpg)

  
\- Così non si può continuare! -  
Esclama Zizou secco, lo guardo bene e capisco che non è solo secco.  
E’ proprio nero come la morte!  
Rimango stupito a guardarlo mentre cammina su e giù per la camera, cosa che preferisce fare invece che raggiungermi sul mio letto.  
L’ho convinto a venire a dormire da me, miracolo dei miracoli.  
In effetti non so se ha capito che cosa gli ho chiesto, in casi normali non direbbe mai di sì visto che dopo le partite si va sempre a casa.  
Forse è venuto senza capire perchè.  
Sono nudo e steso sul letto e lo aspetto cercando di calmarlo.  
Le cose non stanno andando benissimo a calcio, è arrivata la prima sconfitta ed è stata con l’Atletico Madrid, purtroppo prima abbiamo avuto un pareggio e sempre in partite dove io non ho praticamente giocato.  
Contro l’Atletico ho fatto solo un tempo e poi ho avuto la ricaduta, la cosa in generale non è andata bene e alla fine hanno vinto loro.  
Non ho avuto tempo di arrabbiarmi o deprimermi perché l’ho visto furioso ed allora gli ho chiesto di venire da me. Quando ha accettato ho realizzato che qualcosa non andava ed ora ne ho conferma.  
Credo sia il primo sfogo di Zizou.  
Dà un calcio al tappeto appallottolandolo contro il muro.  
Mi correggo. E’ furioso.  
\- Mi dispiace, doveva andare diversamente… -  
Sospira.  
\- Tu dici? - Fa ironico senza guardarmi, continuando a camminare ancora vestito per la stanza. Allora mi tiro su a sedere e sospiro anche io, paziente aspetto che rallenti per fermarlo.  
\- Sapevamo che sarebbe stata dura ed io non ero pronto a giocare, ho avuto una ricaduta e le parole di Cristiano sono vere… quando mancano i migliori perché sono infortunati, è difficile vincere! -  
\- Come facciamo ad avere così tanti infortuni e peggio ancora ricadute? Come hanno fatto a darti il permesso di giocare se invece non eri pronto ed ora sei peggio di prima? E così anche con Gareth, con Marcelo e con ogni essere che cammina! - Zizou ora si ferma davanti a me, a mezzo metro, e gesticola sempre furioso. A questo lo prendo per il lembo della camicia e l’attiro a me, appoggio i piedi nudi per terra e gli slaccio l’indumento bianco e liscio.  
\- Sappiamo che è il medico del club che non fa bene il suo lavoro. Abbiamo un sacco di infortuni in un anno e la metà sono ricadute, per cui è una combinazione di incompetenza! -  
Continua lo sfogo mentre gli faccio cadere la camicia giù dalle braccia, lui non si oppone e passo ai pantaloni che gli apro e gli faccio scendere anch’essi.  
\- Non si può cambiare in corso d’opera? - Domanda sciocca.  
\- Si può fare tutto, ma serve l’intelligenza di capire che va fatto! - Raggiungo finalmente i suoi slip che abbasso e quando è nudo davanti a me e sto per far mia la sua erezione, tira fuori il pezzo forte della bomba atomica che ha dentro.  
\- E poi anche James, cazzo! - Spalanco gli occhi e mi fermo, alzo lo sguardo e aspetto.  
\- James cosa? - Chiedo incredulo che sbotti contro giocatori nello specifico. Non credo l’abbia mai fatto, nel complesso corregge atteggiamenti, schemi, errori, però il rendimento di uno in particolare non l’ha mai attaccato, perché crede nel rinforzo positivo e non metterebbe mai nessun tipo di pressione su giocatori in difficoltà. Con me lui e Carlo han fatto così ed ha funzionato.  
Mou usava la pressione per stimolare, ma con me non andava proprio.  
\- James deve uscirne! - Non capisco cosa intenda, lo tengo fra le mani, ma non mi avvento su di lui, questa cosa mi lascia molto perplesso.  
\- Beh, per qualcuno ci vuole di più che per altri, lui è stato uno dei più attaccati da Benitez… cioè non faceva guerra aperta come si può fare con Mourinho, ma comunque l’ha avuta dura e lui è più sensibile di altri e ritrovare fiducia in sé stesso… -  
Zizou taglia corto e fa un passo indietro per guardarmi meglio, mani ai fianchi, nudo e bello come una statua greca.  
\- No, non dico questo. Lui ha altro per la testa! Non è concentrato sul calcio! E deve uscirne o giuro che inizio con le testate! - Sbianco immaginando James volare via.  
\- Sei pazzo? - O forse lo sono io a dargli del pazzo in una delle rare volte che è furioso.  
\- No Karim! sono perfettamente in me! Tanto che so bene cosa devo fare per il bene del giocatore! Cristiano la deve piantare di giocare con lui quando deve far ingelosire Riky e tu devi smetterla di scoparlo e confondergli le idee! Adesso tutti saranno chiari con lui ed il primo che se lo scopa lo metto in croce! Chi altri se lo fa? - Sembra che parli della puttana della squadra, che in realtà sono Sergio e Isco perché ci provano con tutti, ma lui in effetti ora che ci penso andrebbe con Cris, non potendo va con me e quando anche io non sono disponibile va con Jese!  
E’ una cosa complicata.  
\- Ma cosa c’entra questo? Son sfoghi per non farlo implodere ancor peggio! - Esclamo io rimanendo seduto sul letto, Zizou scuote la testa e riprende la sua camminata, ma nudo.  
\- Sì certo! Ed io sono il re del mondo! - Aggrotto la fronte e faccio il broncio, non mi piace questo Zizou! - Karim, so di cosa parlo, non sono scemo! So che te lo fai quando non puoi stare con me o perché hai paura di legarti troppo a me e che poi le cose vadano male. Non ti ho mai chiesto di smetterla perché so che tu vivi le relazioni a modo tuo ed io non posso darti me al cento percento come meriteresti e come vorrei. Però questo è diverso, devo fare l’allenatore, il bene della squadra ed in questo caso devo tirare fuori James dal buco in cui si sta ficcando! Quel ragazzo sta andando in depressione e non c’entra niente Benitez e la fiducia in sé stesso come calciatore! Lui è emotivo, vive tutto al cento percento. Con Cris non va come vorrebbe e si sta buttando su di te, ma tu te lo scopi e basta, non gli dai quello che cerca. - Mi aggrotto ancora di più, cupo non capisco proprio cosa sta dicendo e cerco di fermarlo.  
\- Zizou, ma cosa dici? Da me cerca solo distrazione, non cerca altro! - Zizou si ferma e ride schernendomi in modo alquanto seccante, poi sempre mani ai fianchi esclama tagliente.  
\- Ma quanto puoi essere ottuso? Si sta innamorando di te! -  
\- Sono un ripiego, ama Cris! - Insisto innervosendomi.  
\- Non ti sei mai accorto che mette del sentimento con te!? - è convinto di quel che dice, ma lo sono anche io.  
\- Lui mette del sentimento in tutto quello che fa, ama tutti a modo suo, ma è Cris quello che desidera! Non io! -  
Zizou sospira, si avvicina cercando di calmarsi per farmi ragionare, così si siede vicino a me e si fa guardare. A questo punto mi prende la mano fra le sue e con più dolcezza cerca di farmi entrare in testa questo concetto.  
\- Karì… - Quando non deve sgridarmi e non siamo davanti agli altri, ultimamente usa questo soprannome dolce. Toglie la M. - io lo vedo da fuori e credimi che la mia non è gelosia, ragiono lucidamente. Razionalizzo le cose molto facilmente. Io e te abbiamo un rapporto a nostro modo, tu vivi le storie a modo tuo ed hai bisogno dei tuoi sistemi per avere un equilibrio. Ma James è diverso. Non funziona la questione ‘gliel’ho detto da subito e lui sa che deve smettere se non ce la fa’. Perché lui non ce la fa, ma non ha il coraggio di smettere. - Mi imbroncio ancora di più, ma non ritiro la mano, quello che dice risuona nella mia testa come un tamburo di guerra, il cuore batte impazzito.  
\- Non capisco… -  
Sospira addolcito e mi mette una mano sulla guancia carezzandomi sulla barba.  
\- Ti ama a modo suo. Come io e te facciamo le cose a modo nostro, come tu vivi le relazioni a modo tuo. Anche lui ama tutti a modo suo. Non so cosa prova ora per Cris, ma tu sei… sei l’amore alla sua portata. O per lo meno così lui crede… perché te lo porti a letto. è più facile concentrarsi su questo amore, credere di avere speranze. Anche se sei sempre stato sincero e diretto. - A questo punto non so più cosa dire, è come se mi desse un pugno allo stomaco.  
\- è colpa mia se gioca male? -  
\- Lui è depresso, ha troppe cose per la testa, cose che non sa risolvere. Devi risolverle tu al suo posto. Parlerò anche con Cris. Dovete avere un riguardo, per lui, ma non del tipo che pensate voi. Dovete essergli solo amici. Capire come si comportano gli amici normali, ed esserlo. Capito? -  
\- In pratica devo smetterla di scoparlo! - Inarca un sopracciglio e alza la spalla mentre piega la testa. Sospiro di nuovo e alzo gli occhi al cielo scuotendo il capo.  
\- Che casino, come ci sono finito? Io odio i casini! - Sorride e mi sfiora le labbra.  
\- Questa è una delle tue doti segrete. Incasinare le cose cercando di stare tranquillo! - Zizou ridacchia ed io mi rilasso un po’, anche se non sono ancora convinto di questa cosa, di come mi ci sono messo dentro e del perché mi infastidisca dover troncare una cosa bella e senza impegno.  
Poi capisco.  
Perché in realtà l’impegno c’era… da parte di James.  
\- Dovrai accontentarti di me… se non hai troppa paura di una relazione normale! - Mi prende in giro così lo prendo per le spalle e lo tiro giù sul letto dove saliamo, finalmente. Mi stendo su di lui e gli prendo i polsi fermandoglieli ai lati della testa, gli mordo il collo senza fargli male, lui ride ed io mi sento ancora meglio. Dopo di questo risalgo con la testa e lo guardo un istante facendomi serio.  
\- Ho paura. Però troverò un altro modo per affrontarla. - Zizou sorride dolcemente e si libera le mani per circondarmi il capo, mi stringe a sé e mi nasconde i viso contro il suo collo. Mi lascio andare e mi rilasso.  
\- Sono qua, non vado da nessuna parte. -  
\- A parte stanotte, quando dormirò. Perché lei al mattino ti deve vedere nel suo letto. - Quando lo dico piano contro la sua pelle sensibile, lo faccio rabbrividire, ma non so se è perché ho parlato contro di lui o per quel che ho detto. Io mi sento un po’ triste e di nuovo la voglia di chiamare James e scoparlo torna prepotente.  
è chiaro di cosa si tratta, ma a questo punto se lui ne soffre perché si sta attaccando troppo all’amore che pensa di poter avere beh… devo smetterla.  
Non so come affrontare la paura di perdere Zizou, la paura di non riuscire a condividerlo con una famiglia che non è mia. Non so come affronterò questo sacro terrore di stare solo in attesa di rivederlo.  
Forse mi butterò di più su questa ragazza con cui esco e con cui ogni tanto passo il tempo.  
Lei è molto simpatica e moto bella e soprattutto vive a Londra, la cosa mi sta bene, ci vediamo poco e mi distrae sufficientemente.  
Forse posso buttarmi su di lei, ogni tanto le donne aiutano, mi distraggo, cambio genere, mi danno qualcosa che non mi può dare Zizou, mi fanno sentire completo in un altro modo.  
A volte ci stanno, per questo se trovo una con cui sto bene, me la tengo stretta finché dura. Finché resisto.  
Cora a questo punto mi sembra una buona alternativa a questa strana paura che mi assale quando Zizou se ne va.  
Paura che poi non torni da me.  
Alzo il capo dal rifugio dolce in cui sono e lo guardo.  
\- Ok, è giusto. - Dico infatti. Lui mi guarda stupito.  
\- Lo lascerai? - Sorrido.  
\- So bene che devo, anche senza la questione del calcio… però questo è un motivo per sbrigarmi. - Zizou mi bacia prendendomi il viso fra le mani e tirandomi a sé, poi mi spinge di lato salendomi sopra.  
\- Non devi avere paura, tornerò sempre da te, troverò sempre il modo di stare con te, di vederti, di sentirti. Non smetterò di amarti solo perché ho ruoli e doveri da ricoprire. - Sorrido malinconico.  
\- Però quando vai, per me è così dura che ho paura a quando sarà definitiva. -  
Mi bacia l’angolo delle labbra.  
\- Perché dovrebbe essere definitiva un giorno? Perché dovrebbe finire? -  
\- Non staremo sempre nella stessa squadra, a calcio va così. -  
\- Non ti lascerò nemmeno quando uno di noi andrà via… - è molto sicuro mentre lo dice, ma io scuoto la testa chiudendo gli occhi, cerco di non piangere come una scemo.  
\- Tutto prima o poi finisce! - Ziziou mi tiene sempre il viso fra le mani e insiste nel baciarmi il volto, risale gli occhi chiusi, poi la fronte.  
\- Non tutto. E comunque nel mezzo ne vale la pena. -  
\- Lo so… - è vero che lo so… non me ne priverei mai solo perché un giorno potrebbe finire.  
\- E allora di cosa hai paura? -  
\- Che ora che ho quello che ho sempre desiderato, una catastrofe qualunque me la tolga. Ed io non sopravviverei. - Forse sono tragico, ma mi sento così quando cerco James per non sentire troppo la mancanza di Zizou. è così stupido, nessuno sta con una persona 24 ore su 24!  
Ci sono gli spazi personali… non è questo. è che proprio…  
Ma le sue labbra arrivano sulle mie e per un momento scacciano tutto. Siamo solo io e lui ed è di nuovo tutto perfetto. Perché quando sono con lui non ho voglia di niente e di nessuno.  
\- Devi trovare un altro modo per superare questa tua paura. La paura di dover rinunciare al tuo massimo desiderio. -  
\- Facile a dirsi… - Commento ironico sulla sua bocca. Zizou ride ed io torno a rilassarmi, poi poco dopo si muove su di me, mi prende le gambe e me le allarga, si strofina sul mio cazzo e comincio a sospirare. è di nuovo tutto a posto. Tutto bello.  
Il resto sfuma, non mi frega più… ora c’è solo lui, la persona che amo e il mondo sparisce.  
\- Devi lasciarti andare… - Sussurra sull’orecchio, ricoprendomi di brividi e di voglie. Ovviamente non si riferisce ad ora, ma mi gira di schiena, mi piega la gamba di lato cercando di non sforzare quella che mi fa male e lentamente entra in me da dietro. - Lasciati andare. Non ti lascerò mai. Fidati di me… - Non lo possiamo sapere, nessuno può sapere cosa succederà. Giurare che non ci si lascerà mai non ha senso.  
Però ora come ora riesco solo a concentrarmi sul suo cazzo dentro di me e l’orgasmo arriva poco dopo, sia il mio che più in là il suo.  
\- Ti amo troppo… - Ed il punto è tutto qua.


	17. Nonostante tutto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La scelta finale di Karim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'ultimo capitolo! Queste fic su Karim le ho sempre iniziate con l'idea della zizema (benzizou per meglio dire), anche se poi si è infilato James. Ammetto che mi sono fatta conquistare dalla kames più di quello che pensavo, infatti ho tirato molto per le lunghe questa sua relazione con James e sono rimasta turbata nel dover per forza scegliere. Sono tuttora col broncio. Però alla fine ho scelto con coerenza.

17\. NONOSTANTE TUTTO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames29.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames31.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames24.jpg)

  
  
Il giorno dopo mi sveglio solo e aggrotto la fronte, guardo il cellulare e lo prendo istintivamente per chiamare James. Poi mi fermo e ricordo il dialogo con Zizou.  
Devo superare la paura di perderlo, di non farcela senza di lui, che le cose vadano male e che io poi lo ami al punto da stare così male, così male da morire.  
E nascondermi in James non è certo un modo sano di affrontare quella paura, specie perché a lui fa male, il piccoletto ne soffre.  
Mi alzo, vado in bagno sbuffando mi sciacquo sempre sbuffando ed ancora sbuffando torno in camera dove prendo dei boxer colorati che mi infilo.  
Dopo di che, seduto sul letto, riprendo il cellulare che avevo buttato stizzito nel letto e gli scrivo.  
Sbuffando.  
‘Ti va di passare da me ora?’  
E’ un sms normale, fra noi due.  
Se l’aspettava probabilmente.  
Lui mi risponde poco dopo con un ‘sì’ con lo smile.  
Sospiro e stringo le labbra dispiaciuto. Non mi piace fare questa parte onestamente, odio scaricare anche se ormai sono abituato e lo faccio piuttosto regolarmente da un bel po’!  
  
Mi preoccupo di vestirmi e spero solo di non finire per scoparlo mentre lo consolo, perché quelli come lui piangono sempre quando chiudi con loro.  
Che casino, ma come ho fatto?  
Io odio fare queste cose! Perché mi ritrovo sempre così?  
  
James arriva in tempo da record, peso che si aspettasse il mio sms e anche questo non va bene, deve cercare un po’ di amor proprio, quel ragazzo si sta perdendo.  
Lo accolgo con un sorriso forzato, quei sorrisi che premettono una chiacchierata scomoda. James fa finta di non vederlo, mi abbraccia e cerca subito la mia bocca, io lo tiro dentro e chiudo in fretta la porta, ma non riesco a staccarlo.  
Le sue labbra morbide si attaccano alle mie, si aprono cercando la mia lingua, ma giro la testa e sorridendo lo prendo per la vita separandolo a forza da me.  
\- Ti ho fatto venire per parlare, in realtà! - James cade dalle nuvole e con la sua tipica espressione ingenua mi guarda senza capire.  
\- E di cosa? Hai qualche problema? L’infortunio è più grave del previsto? -  
Mi stringo nelle spalle.  
\- Quello probabilmente sì, ma lo vedrò dopo. - James mette giù le braccia e si decide a seguirmi in soggiorno.  
\- Io ho bisogno di un caffè, lo vuoi? - Lui annuisce confuso e preoccupato, mi segue in cucina e si siede sulla sedia mentre preparo.  
\- Sicuro che va tutto bene? - Sorrido di circostanza.  
\- Il problema non è mio. - Introduco cercando le parole più diplomatiche che conosco. Sono brutale, devo ricordarmi di essere tenero. Non diretto.  
\- Allora un problema c’è! - Non molla, è agitato e versione mastino!  
Poi lo guardo mentre aspetto che il caffè salga. Beh, cucciolo di mastino.  
Rido fra me e me e annuisco.  
\- Dobbiamo parlare. - ripeto. - Mi sono reso conto di una cosa ed è ora che l’affrontiamo. - Sono molto fermo col tono, lui è sempre più incupito.  
\- Di cosa? - Chiede piano con una vocina sempre più flebile.  
Il caffè è pronto, così mi giro e prendo le tazze da sotto la macchinetta e gliene porgo una. Io soffio un po’ perché odio il caffè bollente, lui fa altrettanto ma solo perché è chiaramente nervoso.  
Quando lo inghiotte fa una smorfia ed io rido.  
\- Non l’ho zuccherato! -  
\- Potevi dirmelo! -  
\- Ero soprappensiero! - Bevo il mio e poi torno in soggiorno, James sempre dietro di me. Si siede nel divano accanto, si toglie le scarpe e tira su i piedi raggomitolandosi verso di me, la schiena all’angolo del divano.  
In attesa, preoccupato e nervoso che si mangiucchia l’unghia del pollice in un atto così innocente che mi attrae un sacco. Stai buono Karim.  
\- Allora? - Chiede di nuovo. Sospiro e mi decido, ma ancora non so che parole userò.  
\- Si tratta di te, mi sono accorto che non è solo più sesso di ripiego quello che fai con me. - Forse va bene, mi dico. Lui sgrana gli occhi come se cadesse dalle nuvole.  
\- E cosa… cos’è? - Sorrido.  
\- Devi dirmelo tu! Io mi sono accorto che quando scopiamo per te è diverso. -  
\- Beh… - Ci pensa guardando in basso. - Ne abbiamo parlato, no? E’ qualcosa di speciale, ma non è amore… tu ami Zizou ed io Cris e… - Sospiro e annuisco, ma lo fermo un po’ spazientito.  
\- Sì, ma è diverso. James, uno lo sente quando c’è del sentimento. Non è solo una predilezione vicendevole… è di più, almeno da parte tua. - James tira fuori il labbro inferiore e non dice nulla, così mi avvicino a lui, piego una gamba fra di noi e gli prendo le sue ginocchia con le mani. Il mio piede al di là dei suoi stretti.  
Abbasso la testa per farmi guardare da lui e penso di avere un’espressione molto addolcita.  
\- Ehi… devi essere onesto con te stesso. Ti stai prendendo? Non voglio dire che mi ami quanto Cristiano, ma è un amore, è qualcosa lo stesso. Io lo sento… - A questo punto si morde convulsamente il labbro ed io gli prendo il viso fra le mani e con il pollice glielo tiro giù in modo da non farglielo mordere più.  
\- Va tutto bene, voglio solo capire. - Ma non è vero.  
\- Sì… penso di sì… mi obbligo a non pensarci, ma è più che uno stare bene con te perché non penso a lui. E’… è che mi piace stare con te, come mi fai sentire e… non lo so bene. Ma è vero, forse mi sto prendendo troppo. Forse non sono capace di fare sesso senza coinvolgermi! - Sospiro. Lo sapevo.  
Zizou ci vede sempre giusto, non so come fa cazzo!  
\- Allora non possiamo più farlo, perché il patto era che se tu ti prendevi, avremmo smesso. - James salta su subito come investito da un’ondata improvvisa.  
\- Era che lo facevamo finché io ce la facevo! Ed io ce la faccio! - Sorrido.  
\- Certo che ce la fai, ma non ti rendi conto che stai male? Sei distratto, consumato, confuso, pensieroso… hai la testa altrove perché sai che io non provo la stessa cosa, e nemmeno Cris e ora non sai come uscirne, dove trovare quell’amore che cerchi disperatamente… ma io non sono quello che può dartelo e così facendo ti butti via, ti accontenti di qualcosa ma non è quello che meriti, non è quello che vuoi! -  
James comincia a scuotere forte la testa nel panico, capendo cosa voglio dire.  
\- No, non è vero, a me sta bene! Ne sono consapevole e mi basta, non voglio altro! A me basta! - Gli riprendo il viso con le mani e lo fermo sicuro.  
\- No James, e lo sai. Stai male per questo. Si riversa nel calcio il fatto che non sei sereno. Mi dispiace, è colpa mia, dovevo capire come sei, che non potevi essere in grado di scopare senza metterci mai del sentimento. Non… non dovevo nemmeno iniziare! Mi dispiace, perdonami… - A questo punto gli occhi di James si riempiono di lacrime ed ovviamente è come un colpo al cuore, per me. Era quello che volevo evitare, ora come vado avanti?  
Cazzo! Lo lascio e mi faccio indietro separando i piedi dai suoi e lui a questo punto piange ancora di più. Le grosse lacrime che si affacciavano ai suoi occhi da cerbiatto scendono sulle guance ed io non so che cazzo fare. Non volevo farlo piangere, non volevo portarlo a questo!  
Che grosso imbecille che sono!  
Potevo allontanarmi senza dirgli nulla, piano piano. Ma forse sarebbe stato peggio e non è da me fare così.  
James si stringe le mani sulla bocca cercando di non singhiozzare, di implodere, ma ovviamente sta peggio e le lacrime sono peggiori ed io non ce la faccio.  
\- Non lasciarmi anche tu. - Ovviamente si riferisce al fatto che Cris deve aver fatto marcia indietro quando si era illuso per bene che potesse esserci qualcosa fra loro.  
E poi al fatto che comunque non ha mai potuto averlo.  
Sono un ripiego e riesce a provare un tale sentimento…  
Sospiro e alla fine non resisto. Lo abbraccio. Avvolgo le braccia su di lui, metto il piede oltre lui, fra il fianco e lo schienale e lo tiro verso di me per stringerlo. Si arrampica su di me come se stesse cadendo, affogando.  
Mi lascio andare all’indietro sul divano e mi stendo portandomelo sopra, lui si stende su di me e mi prende la maglia sul petto, stringe coi pugni e nasconde il viso contro il collo.  
\- Non fare così… - Ma lui singhiozza, mi piange addosso e i brividi che partono per le sue lacrime sulla pelle sensibile del collo sono incontrollati. Lo stringo e gli bacio la tempia, lui poi risale col viso verso il mio, cercando il mio sguardo, continuo a baciargli la guancia, gli prendo il viso fra le mani e gli asciugo le lacrime. Lo guardo da vicino, ci respiriamo ancora e lui sta male, così male per colpa mia. Come posso lasciarlo?  
Mi sto odiando così tanto.  
\- Non lasciarmi… - Implora.  
\- è per il tuo bene, ti faccio solo del male… - Mormoro continuando a strofinare i pollici sulle sue lacrime copiose.  
\- Non è vero, me ne fai se mi lasci. Non chiudere, ti prego… io sto meglio se sto con te… -  
\- Ma ti scopo e basta, tu hai bisogno di qualcuno che ricambi i tuoi sentimenti, hai bisogno di essere amato e te lo meriti! -  
\- No, non importa, quello che mi dai basta! -  
\- Ti stai solo illudendo. - Ma James in risposta preme le labbra sulle mie con disperazione ed il suo bacio sa di lacrime.  
Cazzo. Cosa faccio ora?  
è un bacio così disperato, le sue labbra tremano così tanto.  
Cerco di tirarlo via, ma non sono molto convinto, i suoi singhiozzi mi tirano via il respiro mentre piange e mi bacia ed io glielo do aprendo le labbra e prendendo le sue fra le mie.  
Non farlo Karim.  
Le sue mani sul mio viso. Infila la lingua nella mia bocca, io l’accolgo e ricambio. Non baciarlo, Karim.  
Piega la testa di lato, preme ancor di più la bocca. Si arrampica su di me, si sistema a cavalcioni e con le mani scende sotto, mi alza la maglia e mi tocca il petto.  
Oh cazzo… cazzo…  
Le sue mani tremano, piange ancora.  
Scivola fuori dalla mia bocca e va all’orecchio che mi prende fra i denti tirando disperato, poi è lì che mi sussurra.  
\- Scopami… fammelo sentire dentro… scopami come fai sempre… scopami… - Comincia a ripetermelo mentre scende anche sul collo e parla lì facendomi impazzire, poi va giù sui capezzoli che tira coi denti e lo ripete, e continua mentre si alza sulle ginocchia e si abbassa i pantaloni solo per scoprire una minima parte, la sola che mi interessa. Fa altrettanto con me, che mi tira fuori il cazzo che è già maledettamente duro.  
\- Lo vuoi anche tu… senti come è duro… scopami, Karim… scopami e basta… ti prego, ne ho bisogno… - Ed io ormai con le braccia larghe non ho la forza di respingerlo, la testa all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi. Io abbandonato a questo folle piacere mentale quanto fisico.  
Lo voglio da morire solo perché non devo. Lo voglio come le altre volte, perché mi manca Zizou, perché Zizou ha osato andarsene, lasciarmi qua perché ha la sua famiglia. E se un giorno sarà così per sempre, se un giorno mi lasciasse, se se ne andasse, se me ne andassi io, se non funzionasse io dovrei rinunciare a lui e stare male da solo, piangere, disperarmi e uccidermi perché non ho nessuna alternativa? Perché gli ho permesso di prendere tutto di me senza tenere niente per me?  
Ci penso mentre cerco una motivazione per non scoparlo, ma James non mi lascia più tempo. Si prende il mio cazzo e se lo indirizza dentro, mi si siede sopra e nonostante siamo entrambi vestiti e lui ha i pantaloni abbassati ed io ho unicamente il cazzo fuori, eccolo lì.  
Lì che se lo infila dentro, lì che mi si siede sopra.  
Si tiene con una mano allo schienale, a lato di noi, con l’altra gamba è sul bordo. Questa posizione eretta su di me, che mi cavalca, mi dà alla testa. Mi sta uccidendo.  
Si muove con gli occhi chiusi, le lacrime cristallizzate sul suo viso rosso e la bocca carnosa aperta che sospira, invece che singhiozzare.  
Finalmente non piange più e finalmente stiamo meglio tutti e due.  
Non è facile smettere di scopare da un momento all’altro, non è facile affrontare la realtà. Che ho solo Zizou e senza di lui sono io solo nell’incertezza del suo ritorno.  
Non dubito di lui, ma ho questa maledetta paura. E Quando scopo James lo dimentico.  
Lui è il mio ripiego.  
L’ondata d’eccitazione mi invade e presto non mi basta che lui si muova su di me.  
Lo prendo per i fianchi e cerco di aumentare il ritmo, ma così non va, non basta.  
\- Fanculo… - Dico a denti stretti, poi mi tiro su con la schiena, punto un piede per terra, piego l’altra gamba e lo prendo per la vita, lo spingo e me lo stacco. Lui è preoccupato, mi guarda un istante pensando che lo mandi via, ma non ci penso proprio.  
Mi tiro su, lo giro di schiena, lo metto sulle ginocchia, poi volgare lo spingo in avanti prendendolo per il collo con una mano e per il fianco con l’altra.  
Dopo di questo torno ad entrare di nuovo, i pantaloni più bassi di prima.  
Così va meglio… oh, cazzo, sì, così va meglio.  
Torno ad entrare ed uscire e rientrare e le spinte sono profonde, veloci, quasi violente. La frenesia si impossessa di noi, mentre mi viene incontro ed io lo scopo senza respirare più. I gemiti riempiono la stanza ed io dritto dietro di lui getto la testa all’indietro mentre l’orgasmo mi attraverso con una scarica elettrica folle.  
Non penso a nulla, non a quell’insoddisfazione, non a quella paura, non alle mie insicurezze. Penso solo a quanto è bello stargli dentro.  
Mi svuoto dentro di lui, lui che accoglie tutto e si rilassa contro di me. Deve essere venuto anche lui.  
Mi accascio mentre esco, lui si abbandona in avanti, ansimiamo sfiniti e mi siedo meglio tirandomi di nuovo su tutto, come se non avessi fatto nulla.  
James si tira su sulle ginocchia e si gira, si alza anche lui gli indumenti e noto che si è sporcato perché è venuto nei pantaloni che non si era tolto del tutto lì davanti.  
\- Vuoi una tuta? - Chiedo mentre si siede su di me molto democraticamente. Io lo prendo e me lo sistemo, James mi avvolge la testa con le braccia e mi nasconde il volto contro il suo petto, poi piega il capo sul mio e si allaccia così in silenzio, respira sempre meno ansimante e rimane così in silenzio, senza dire nulla.  
Io lo tengo a me per un tempo infinito, non lo respingo, non dico nulla.  
Non so onestamente quanto tempo passiamo così, ma dopo un po’ si scioglie l’abbraccio e mi guarda prendendomi il viso fra le mani.  
\- So che hai ragione. Era solo l’ultima. Volevo. So che è meglio che non lo facciamo, perché è vero… io mi sto perdendo e non capisco più cosa provo, cosa voglio, chi sono. E… - Sospira alzando gli occhi al cielo. - in che misura amo te e se amo ancora Cris. Ma tanto non importa perché voi non amate me ed io devo imparare ad andare oltre davvero, a non arenarmi a questo. Non è facile perché ci vediamo ogni giorno, ma ce la farò in qualche modo. Devo affrontare la realtà. Mi nascondevo scopando con te, per non pensare che Cris non mi ama. Per non sentire quanto male facesse. E mi sono innamorato anche di te. Ma non farò lo stesso errore. Adesso basta affrontare le cose così. Si vive, si soffre per le delusioni e si scopa solo se c’è un sentimento ricambiato! è così che si deve fare! - Sorrido fiero di lui che ha un piano migliore del mio.  
Non ho mai avuto queste intenzioni, per me si scopa solo se non ci sono sentimenti.  
Poi è arrivato Zizou e mi ha rivoluzionato completamente. Se lui mi lasciasse io… davvero non so cosa farei… ed ora la paura torna. Mi pizzicano gli occhi e sento il bisogno di lui, solo di lui. Voglio lui, cazzo, tutte le volte che scopo con James voglio Zizou, ma non posso averlo in quel momento e prendo James perché invece posso ed è qua.  
Ma voglio Zizou ed anche ora… Dio come voglio Zizou.  
Perché questa fottuta paura?  
Perché?  
è così bello quello che stiamo vivendo…  
\- Andrà bene anche fra di voi. Non devi avere paura. Se ti abbandonerai ad un rapporto a due vedrai quanto sarà bello… imparerai a fidarti, a fidarti davvero… e quando ci riuscirai sarà tutto diverso. Il rapporto, il sentimento… sarà così bello che non immagini. Vedrai. Devi solo riuscire a fidarti. -  
Scuoto al testa chiudendo gli occhi.  
\- Ma lui è sposato, non avremo mai una relazione a due, lui non ci sarà mai sempre per me… - James mi prende il viso fra le mani, è sereno, ora. Sorride mentre torno a guardarlo.  
\- Ma sarà sempre con te comunque. Sarà comunque lì con te, un rapporto a due e basta. Comunque a due. Perché lui non ama lei in questo modo. Ama te. Ama solo te e se ti fiderai vedrai quanto sarà bello. - Mi mordo il labbro spaventato.  
\- E se finirà? -  
\- Lo supererai. Perché comunque quello che avete vissuto ne sarà valsa la pena. - Mi bacia di nuovo, io lo accolgo e intreccio la lingua alla sua, giochiamo un po’ con dolcezza e dopo si separa. - E comunque ricorda che non tutto finisce. C’è anche qualcosa che dura per sempre nonostante tutto. -  
Dovrei saperlo, visto che Cristiano e Ricardo sono tornati insieme nonostante tutto.  
Sorrido.  
\- Nonostante tutto. - Ripeto. Lui sorride ed è più sereno. Forse voleva salutarmi a modo suo, forse gli serviva, non lo so.  
\- Nonostante tutto. -  
E, nonostante tutto, si alza, si scioglie da me, si ricompone. Io non mi muovo, lui non torna. Si limita a guardarmi, una volta che è rivestito anche con la giacca. Mi sorride malinconico ma con un luccichio dolce nello sguardo.  
\- Guarisci in fretta. - Con questo se ne va lasciandomi solo.  
Non mi sento in colpa per averlo scopato per l’ultima volta.  
Perché ora sono pronto per provarci.  
Provarci con Zizou senza paura, fidandomi che andrà tutto bene e che ce la farò ad affrontare tutto. Che anche se non può essere sempre e solo mio, comunque torna e sarà di nuovo tutto perfetto.  
Prendo il cellulare e gli scrivo.  
‘Mi manchi già!’  
‘Gli hai parlato?’ E lui sa. Perché lui è Zizou e lui sa.  
‘Ha pianto. Avevi ragione.’  
‘Mi dispiace.’  
‘Quando posso vederti?’  
Anche se ci siamo lasciati stanotte.  
‘Oggi c’è il giorno libero, ma trovo il modo per venire da te più tardi. Ti scrivo quando riesco’  
Ed il sorriso torna.  
Perché anche se ha mille ruoli, io sono fra questi e non si dimenticherà mai di me.  
Devo fidarmi.  
Nonostante tutto.  
In fondo è questo amare.  
  
FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ebbene una benzizou resta benzizou fino alla fine, ma la parentesi kames mi ha conquistata. Sono molto turbata da questi due rapporti speciali che Karim ha sul serio, bellissimi entrambi eppure diversi. Non posso negare l'esistenza di uno o dell'altro, eppure o sta con uno o sta con l'altro. Perciò ormai questa fic era iniziata con Zizou ed è finita con lui. Ma ho deciso di soddisfare il mio lato kames (e quello delle altre che sono kames fans), scrivendo ogni tanto qualche breve fic su Karim e James. Perciò chi è rimasto deluso dal finale per questo motivo, so che ci sarà qualcuno, basta cercare fra le mie fic o aspettare.
> 
> Ogni volta che un mio amico mi viene a dire che il suo ragazzo è sposato o fidanzato ma che va con lui perchè ama lui e non l'altro, dico sempre 'non farti fregare, se amasse te e non lui, lascerebbe l'altro.' Tendo sempre ad essere cinica. Un amante resta un amante, una scopata. Eppure sono qua a scrivere continuamente di amanti che si amano più che fra sposati... insomma, predico bene e razzolo male! Alla fine l'amore è una cosa complicata e strana, ma soprattutto imperfetta. Chi lo sa davvero dove sta l'amore nelle relazioni a tre (dove il terzo è l'amante di uno dei due sposati) e se effettivamente ci sia?  
> Una mia amica geneticamente infedele ma sempre tassativamente impegnata in relazioni 'serie', dice che tradisce perchè dall'amante ha una cosa che dal compagno non ha, ma non riesce a lasciare il compagno perchè anche da lui ha qualcosa che l'amante non le dà. Ed entrambe le cose che ottiene, per lei sono necessarie per stare bene ed essere felice.  
> Sostiene che le relazioni monogame sono incomplete e che chi le ha e non tradisce è perchè si accontenta, non perchè ha tutto in un unico compagno.  
> Io non so chi ha ragione, sono fra quelle che non si fida di anima viva, perciò è difficile. Ad ogni modo... il mondo è bello perchè è vario e credetemi. è davvero molto vario!  
> Un bacio ed alla prossima!


End file.
